A new start
by Cityoffire1996
Summary: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin.Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards.. Full Summery inside. R
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey, Hey :) I know this might suck but hey I wanted to get it posted as soon as I could. This is the starting of Cassie's life at Spencer. She will make new friends, get a boyfriend and even make some enemies. I hope you enjoy the wild ride of Cassie Delaney's life.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Covenant..just my OC.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie jumped as the door to her dorm room opened with a bang as it connected with the wall, her green eyes took in the sight of her father as he carried in the portable TV that he had been generous enough to donate to her since she would be living in the dorms for the next two years. She had been fortunate enough to her a room to herself but that meant she would have to depend on herself to wake up on time and get ready. Her father placed the TV on the desk then started to hook it up.

"You know I could do that," She said after a few seconds. He turned to her and gave her a roll of his eyes then went back to doing his job. Cassie tossed the old wrapper of her chocolate bar into the garbage, took a seat on her bed and sighed. She was nervous to be going to a school where she didn't belong. She didn't have the money or the cloths like the other girls did. The only reason she was even attending Spencer was because of her scholar ship in singing. The provost thought that Spencer should me known for then it's superb swimming team so he brought her here to try and improve in the arts department.

"There yo go kiddo." Her dad said with a smile as he rose to his feet. "I have to get going before you mother comes up here." Cassie laughed at the scared expression on her father's face. "Call me later tonight."

"I will." She nodded. He kissed her lightly on the cheek then with one final look her way, he shut the door behind him leaving her to her thoughts. She cast a quick glance around the room then decided to check out her new school. Grabbing her white sweater, Cassie slipped on her shoes then walked into the hall, her door locking behind her.

The school was probably four times the size of her old one. The main building held the class rooms while the east wing held the dorms. Everything looked to have been built a long time ago and it gave it that sort of ancient feeling. She knew Ipswich had an interesting history, something about witches and colonies but she hadn't really done her research.

She had spent the last hour walking around the grounds, coming across a group of girls playing tennis, some guys practicing football and she had seen a group of people heading towards the swimming pool. Now here she was inside, her eyes glued to the door in front of her. The words_ 'woman's shower' _where carved into the oak doors making her scowl. She was not going to enjoy showering in the same place as everyone else. Turning around her eyes widened as they caught sight of the sign that would point her in the direction of what she knew as a safe haven.

* * *

Cassie shoved open the Library doors and looked around. This place was huge. What kind of school had their own tennis court, football field, swimming pool and king size library. They had to have at least every book in here. She was mesmerized at the size of this place. It had two levels. The first one with the sections A-M and the top leveled held all the books under M-Z and they where all categorized under the authors last name. Cassie stepped further inside the large room and thought for a second. The best books where always in the back where nobody looked. That had been what her mother had said before she had moved. Her mother had been a librarian to her own store, one that had been very popular back in their small town of Rowley, Massachusetts.

She walked swiftly up the stairs and stopped at the top only to realize that the shelf's went on forever. It was like book heaven. Cassie scanned the rows and then landed on the letter H. That was the first letter of her mothers name. Cassie started down the narrow space between the covered shelf's and looked around for any good books. Something that she hadn't read before.

As she reached the end she heard a small thump and then a curse. So forgetting all about the saying "curiosity killed the cat" she continued on her search for the noise only to find that when she rounded the last corner, she would come face to face with a half naked boy and a topless girl. Cassie felt her eyes go wide and her jaw drop. The guy turned towards her leaving the girl unprotected, he smirked at her while letting his ice blue ice scan over her body sending shivers down her back. He was gorgeous, something out of a book. With his lean but muscular body and well toned arms. Cassie had to actually think about breathing because she was afraid of fainting. He looked back at the girl then back at her.

"You know this isn't porn." He said and just the sound of his voice made her heart melt.

Cassie rolled her green eyes and raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure this isn't a place you're supposed to be doing this in." He lost his smirk then smiled and he bent down, grabbed his shirt then tossed it over his head.

"Reid Garwin." He said as he stopped by her side. Cassie looked down at his hand then back up at his face to find him once again smirking. She knew by just shaking his hand that he was going to be turning her school year into a very interesting one and for once she was ok with that. Cassie reached out her hand and grasped his.

"Cassie Delaney."

Reid looked down at her then smirked making a faint blush creep up her cheeks, he was enjoying this. Cassie backed away and slipped her hands into her sweater pockets, eyes drifting to the floor.

"It was nice meeting you Cassie," He spoke into her ear. She shuddered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hope we see each other very, very soon." Then with that last word, he left leaving her to feel the wrath of the shirtless ho.

"Get away," The girl screamed.

"Sorry," Cassie exclaimed with a laugh. Turning around, she started back down towards the main level. She had spent much to long checking out the place. She still needed to unpack and get settled because tomorrow she had school.

As she headed back to her dorm, Cassie couldn't help but let her mind wander to her new friend Reid Garwin. That boy was going to cause a lot of trouble but just like her mom had said. Every teenager needs to have some fun once and a while and why not start now. A new school, new friends. She was going to let this year be the one to remember. That was a promise.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. The prologue to** 'A new start'.** I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be focused around Cassie and Reid. I don't know if you want to since it might ruin the story but I have some ONE-SHOTS focused around this story. It's on my profile so take a look if you want to. It's called _Tyler's girl._

P.S: It will not be Reid and Cassie :( but he does meet a girl later on. No, Baby boy is getting the loving in this one. Cause we all love Tyler Simms. Well I know I do.

Please review.


	2. Nicknames

**A/N: **Hey, Hey :) Well here it is, the next chapter is **A new start**. I would really like to thank_ Kris Knight, Venetiangrl92, jalapeno1011 and kvsgrl_ for reviewing the first chapter. It means a lot to me :)

I would also like to thank everyone who had added this to their favorite and story alerts.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Covenant..just my OC.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie adjusted the weight of her backpack on her left shoulder as she walked nervously down the crowded halls of Spencer Academy. Everyone was watching her, she could feel it. The looks of annoyance from the girls as if she had already become a threat and the curious stares from the boys as they eyed her every movement. Butterflies took over her stomach as she stared at the map with a sort of confusion that could only mean that she was in fact lost. It was hard not to become lost in a school that large with so many rooms and not even a single person had yet to stop and help her.

Her mind seemed to wonder to the last school she had been to. Her first day had been similar but people hadn't been so mean and had actually approached her. She missed her friends a lot but it was time to make new ones. If only people would give her a chance. She was a nice person. Hardly ever got into fights but she was not afraid to stand up to a bully if needed and was not afraid of a fight. Blushing was something she did regularly and it was always because of a boy. In her mind she wasn't pretty but average and that was what she wanted to be; Average.

Stopping at the intersection of two hall ways, Cassie turned her map around to see if she was once again reading it wrong but was suddenly pushed aside by a large shoulder, meaning it must have been a guy. Her green eyes flickered up to see a huge body looming over her, wavy brown hair and dark hazel eyes where the first thing she noticed about this boy but what caught her attention next was his lips that were curled up in a evil smirk, something she did not want to see.

"Watch it girl." He said harshly. Cassie stepped back a bit taken aback by his rudeness towards her. She hadn't done anything, it had been him that had bumped into _her_. "Wait," He looked her over again then smiled. "You're the new girl."

"Yeah," Cassie nodded.

"Names Aaron Abbot." He winked. "I can help you with anything, all you have to do is ask."

Cassie sighed knowing his type but being the person she was, she decided to give him one shot. "Can you help me find English Lit,"

"Sure, but how about we stop at my dorm first." He blew it just as she knew he would. Cassie rolled her eyes, shifted the weight of her backpack into a more comfortable position then started past him only to be stopped by a rough, calloused hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find my class." She declared with an obvious tone. "Duh."

"You sure you want to get mouthy with me," Aaron snarled down at her, the hold on her arm tightening a bit. Cassie was about to reply when a pair of fingerless gloved hands came out of nowhere and shoved Aaron aside, the body of the blond son blocking her view as he came to stand in front of her. "Move it Garwin."

"Or what," Reid challenged. "You mess with her then you have to deal with me."

"Does Reid Garwin have a crush?" Aaron laughed, his brown eyes searching the blond's face. "You're interested in her aren't you.

"Fuck you Abbot." Snarled Reid. "Now get lost before I beat the shit out of you for the millionth time." Cassie had to smile as her new friend waved good bye to the retreating Aaron Abbot.

"Reid," She said but he ignored her and started heading off in the other direction. "Wait." He stopped and waited until she caught up before walking again. "Do you know where English Lit is?"

"Just follow me," Reid said calmly. Cassie raised an eyebrow but did as told and trailed a few paces behind him, all the while trying to not make him upset because he a bit off. She had been surprised to see him and what he had said to Aaron, Reid's words rang through her head once again. _You mess with her then you have to deal with me. _What had Reid meant by that? He couldn't always be there to watch over her and besides she had just met him. "Here we are."

Cassie brushed past him as he held the door open and cast a quick glance around the fully packed room before handing the teacher her card which held her information. Her teacher was in his late forties maybe with brown hair around the edges and a bald spot right in the middle. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and he wore a dark brown jacket with a shirt and tie. He took the slip with a smile then held up a finger as he read it over.

"Welcome to my class Miss. Delaney. I am Mr. Brownstone and this is English Literature. I hope you have a great stay at Spencer and you can take a seat next too." His eyes scanned the room. "Mr. Jensen" Cassie looked to where her teacher was pointing and found herself staring into a pair of warm hazel eyes. Nodding, she walked up the stairs and took her seat next to him, eyes immediately locking onto the ticking clock as it moved slowly. "Where were we...Ah yes..."

The rest of the class was spent with her going between the clock and Reid as she watched him whisper something to the boy next to him. Cassie couldn't get a look at the other boy and was somewhat annoyed as the bell rang and they split fast then she could say_ 'Wait'. _She wanted to thank Reid for saving her from Aaron but it looked like she was going to have to wait.

Gathering up her books, she descended the stair and walked out into the hall, eyes glued to her scheduled. She had Science then lunch followed by History, Music and lastly gym. She couldn't wait until Music class, that was her favorite and best subject. Cassie followed the given from the map and was successful in finding her next class. And again she sort of paid attention. And that went on until Lunch.

* * *

Cassie closed her book and slid it into her backpack and then reached into her side pocket, grabbed the small bag full of cookies and leaned back into her chair as she ate silently in the back of the library. She just hadn't felt comfortable eating alone in the large cafeteria so she had ventured off into the large library in search of a quite place to eat and had found one in the very back next to a stack of books which had not yet been cataloged.

Grabbing her I pod, she stuck the headphones in her ear, turned the small electronic devices on, scrolled through her phone and smiled when her favorite song came one. Her fingers tapped the book in front of in a sort of attempt to keep the beat and once she had it, her foot began to tap the background beat.

_"I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands. They try to change me but they realize they can't. And every tomorrow is a day I never planned. If you're gonna be my man, understand. I can't be tamed. I can't be saved. I can't be blamed, I can't, can't. I can't be tamed, I can't be changed. I can't be saved, I can't be. I can't be tamed" _Cassie whispered and then jumped in surprised as a back pack came flying over her head, landing rather loud on the table.

"Hey," Reid said as he took a seat across from her, blue eyes twinkle with amusement. Cassie gave him a nodded then popped a cookie in her mouth. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Eating." She replied with a shrug.

"Why in here?"

"Because,"

"Because why...?"

Cassie rolled her eyes at his childish ways then replied in a calm voice. "Because I don't fit in with everyone else."

"You seem normal."

"I guess." She shrugged. "But they don't think so. Everywhere I went, girls look at me with hatred as if I had done something wrong and guys, ugh they looked at me as if I was fresh meat. I'm not used to this stuff. My old school was small, everything was small compared to this place and I just feel like a freak. I don't fit at all with these kinds of girls. I'm here on a freaking scholarship unlike everyone else."

"My friend's on a scholarship too." Reid replied. "So that doesn't bother me and besides it doesn't matter what the other think about you and why should it." Cassie shrugged. "Look Cassie, I know I probably came off as a bit of a jerk this morning but I was only trying to help."

"I wanted to say thanks for that. Is Aaron always that way towards girls?"

"Pretty much." Reid said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Cassie asked out of the blue. Reid titled his head to the side and smirked, hands under his chin for support.

"Besides the fact that you're cute," She blushed. "You have a whole different personality from the other girls here and I like that so I am going to personally take you under my wing."

"Should I be honored?"

"But of course." Reid teased. "Consider yourself my..." He bit his bottom lip. "My Baby Doll."

"What?" Squeaked Cassie. "Did you just call me your Baby Doll."

"I did in fact call you that." She started to laugh. "What?"

"That is the funniest nickname ever." Cassie took a sip out of her water bottle, snapped the cap back on then sighed. "So do you have a nickname Reid Garwin?"

"Sure." He said. "Heart breaker or Playboy. It all depends on who's calling me that."

"A huh." Cassie nodded. "Well if you get to call me Baby Doll then I get to call you something."

"Like?"

"Give me a few days and then I'll have an answer for you." Reid nodded a smirk covering his face. He was going to enjoy whatever she came up with.

* * *

**Two days later**

Cassie grinned up at him as he walked towards her, blond hair sticking out from under his black beanie. She and him had been meeting in secret for the past few days just getting to know each other. She liked the fact the he had been her first friend because he was one of those people who stuck up for their friends but he did tend to be a bit kinky at times. And it had been last night while laying in bed that she had come up with his nickname.

"Hey Baby Doll." Reid greeted as he took a seat across from her in their normal spot in the back of the library. "What's new?"

"I have your nickname," He raised an eyebrow then motioned for her to continue. "Kinky bear."

Reid burst out laughing, blond hair falling in front of his eyes. Cassie smiled to herself. She really did like it. It fit him. "I love it."

"Good because it's yours."

"Baby Doll and Kinky Bear." Reid tested it out. "Partners in crime."

"Crime?" Cassie laughed. "No one told me about crime."

"Not that type of crime," Reid whispered then shot her a wink making her mouth drop open. "Now I have something to tell you and you have to say yes or else."

"What?"

"You are coming to the party tomorrow with me and we are going to have fun." Cassie shook her head. She did not party, ever. The last time she had gone to a party, her ex-boyfriend had gotten her drunk which had not ended well because she was a flirty drunk and he had dumped her the next day saying she had flirted with half the guys there. "I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Right," Cassie nodded. "My Ex couldn't even stop me from drinking three beers so what makes _you _think you can."

"I'll never let you out of my sight." Reid offered. "Come on, you can meet my friends and then we can all be friends and it will be a big happy family,"

"Fine." She groaned. "But if I get drunk, you Reid Garwin are going to pay." He nodded. "What time should I be ready by?"

"I'll be by to pick you up at 7,"

"Okay, you owe me though."

"Sure." He grinned. "I have to head back but you better be ready by tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Kinky Bear."

"Bye Baby Doll." Reid gave her a small salute then headed off, leaving her to her thoughts. She did not know what she had gotten herself into. Partying with Reid Garwin was one thing but arriving at a party with Reid Garwin was another. She had learned from some girl in her Science class that Reid was 1/4 of some group known as the 'Sons' of Ipswich, who's families had founded the Ipswich colonies back in the late 1600's. He was popular and she was sure that people would be gossiping about her.

Somehow during her three days at Spencer she had yet to see any signs of Reid with his other friends which irked her a bit because she really wanted to see what all this talk was about these 'Sons' being the hottest guy in school. Sure, Reid was hot but he just wasn't her type. He was more like a friend and nothing more.

Cassie opened her book and started to read from her history text. She needed to take her mind of the fact that in less then 24 hours, she would be at a party with Reid. That was going to be some sight. Her and Kinky Bear partying. Oh boy...

* * *

**A/N: **Well there is chapter one, I really hope you liked it. Please Review and since it's the starting of the story I would like to ask you what you think should happen in the next chapter.

**What do you want to see happen at the Dells?**

1) Cassie gets drunk

2) Cassie is fine and gets to know the sons a little bit better

3) Cassie stick by Reid's side all night

4) Cassie gets approached by some girl and things get interesting

5) Cassie talks with Tyler for a while

You can pick one of those options or you can chose your own but please let me know in a Review :) or PM. I hope to hear your opinions...

**Oh and what do you think of the nicknames?** Please tell me if you think they fit or if they don't?

xoxox, love cityoffire101 :)


	3. The Dells

A/N: Hey guys..well here is chapter two. I would really like to thank everyone for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I really hope you like this chapter.

I would also like to thank everyone who had added this to their favorite and story alerts.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Covenant..just my OC.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie felt the same feeling in which she had been feeling that past few days. Nervousness. It wasn't because of the party but meeting Reid's friends. Would they be as excepting as he was, or, would they hate her from the very start as so many others had. She placed a hand over her stomach and sighed, gaining the attention of the blond boy beside her. He cocked an eyebrow but when she just shrugged he went back to keeping his gaze on the road. Her eyes flickered outside as she watched tree after tree whiz by making her start to wonder how much longer the drive was to get to the Dells. She hadn't learned much from Reid as to what the Dells where except that it was some illegal party that happened annually, the people running it hired a DJ, got some beer and made a few bonfires and from their all they had to do was spread the news to a few people and in a few hours everyone knew about it except the cops.

"Baby Doll," Reid said. "We're here," Cassie turned her attention to the window in time to see Reid pull up next to a large, silver Hummer and a yellow Ducati. She waited until the car had been completely turned off before getting out and walking around to meet him. He gave her a smirk then pulled her against him so she was tucked under his right arm. "Let's go. We have a party to crash."

She rolled her eyes but let him pull her through a small part of woods until they reached the main scene, music blaring loudly from the speakers as teenagers where scattered all around some talking while others danced. A few garbage cans lay knocked over, red cups spilling onto the ground and from where Cassie stood she could make out a man wandering around with a tray full of beer. The flames from the fire flickered and the smoke rose in the cloudy sky.

Reid pulled her down the hill and towards the crowd of people who seemed to part as they walked through. Cassie guessed it was because of something Reid did but as she looked up at him he hadn't seemed to noticed at all, his eyes where fixed on a group of guys in the far corner, their backs all turned to them. Cassie titled her head to the side as two girls appeared out of nowhere, one small blond wrapping her arm around the tallest guy's waist while the mocha skinned girl took the hand of the guy with shaggy hair. But girl-less and off to the side stood the last guy, his short brown hair gelled up into small spikes.

"Wait those are the 'sons' of Ipswich?" She asked as he pulled her towards them. Reid rolled his eyes, gave her a smirk then let out a small whistle catching the attention of the two girls who pointed to Reid making everyone else look over.

"Guys." Reid nodded at them. "Ladies."

"Hi Reid." Both girl replied at once.

"Sup?" The tallest of them replied but his attention wasn't on his friend but on her. Cassie could now easily see why everyone thought they where hot because they where. The one with the blond girlfriend looked to be 18 with short black hair, a nice even tan and warm brown eyes but as she watched him it was easy to tell that he was the leader and most responsible.

The one beside him looked to be the most toned. With broad shoulders and toned arms he stood a few inches taller then Reid. His brown hair held small streaks of blond and his intense eyes made her squirm. She could easily place him as a biker with his leather jacket and black shoes.

And finally stood the shortest of them all and probably the closest to her age. From the front she could see how amazingly gorgeous he was with blue eyes that could easily match the color of the ocean. So deep and full of mystery and his dark brown hair that reminded her of dark chocolate. He had a toned look to him even though it wasn't as noticeable under his cloths.

"Who is this?" The blue eyed boy asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"Guys meet Baby Doll; Baby Doll meet Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry and Tyler Simms." The mocha skinned girl let out a cough as if he was forgetting her. "Right, this is Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunny."

"So you're the girl that Reid keeps sneaking off to see." Kate asked while looking her over. "Cassie right?"

"Yeah." She whispered nervously. "That's me."

"Well it's nice to meet you and please let me know if this boy over here does anything he shouldn't be doing." Reid rolled his eyes at her making everyone laugh.

"So Cassie," She looked up into the eyes of Caleb and nodded. "How did you and Reid meet?"

The arm around her shoulder tightened a bit and before she could get a word out, Reid was already talking and what he was saying was far from the truth. She guessed it was because he didn't want them knowing he had been on the verge of hooking up with some slut and she had just walked in on them.

"Right," Tyler nodded after his friend had finished speaking. "You met in the parking lot and you offered to help her bring her stuff to her dorm room. I'd believe it."

"Shut it Baby Boy." Reid snapped then looked around at the party. "Anything we missed?"

"Nope. Just Aaron getting yelled at by Kira then a small girlie fight involving Kira and some blond ho." Sarah explained. "Nothing new." And from then on everyone got into an nice conversation.

* * *

Cassie bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Reid and Tyler bickered back and forth like little kids. She had learned from Kate that they where all like brothers and like brothers they fought but always made up. Her eyes drifted over to Pogue who stood next to his girlfriend, a smile playing at his lips while Caleb was talking to Sarah quietly. The party had grown more intense, more people had shown up, some not even attending Spencer. The beer had been served had a few times she had felt the urge to grab one and drink but then she had to remind herself of the consequences.

Her hands sunk deeper into the pockets of her black Cropped Bomber jacket as the wind picked up. The moon had become hidden under a dark cloud leaving the only light coming from the bonfires. Trees swayed in the distance creating a small rustling of leaves and she could faint smell a hint of marijuana. Sweet but sicking. She did not understand why people smoked that stuff, it was bad for them.

"So Cassie," The voice caused her to jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Looking up into the blue eyes of Tyler, she had to smiled.

"You like Spencer so far?"

"It's great. Some of the people aren't so nice but I like it." Her eyes drifted over to Aaron who stood next to a red head who she had learned to call Kira Snider.

"What has Aaron done?" Tyler asked.

"He tried to fuck me." Cassie replied, followed by a sigh. "I gave him a shot to prove himself but he blew it. God, I hate guys like that. They're such pigs." Tyler's gaze flickered over to Reid then back to her and she knew what he was about to say before he even said it. "Reid isn't like that. He's a pretty good guy."

"I know." Tyler nodded. "We've been best friends since birth. So you want to tell me how you guys really meant." Her eyes widened with surprised. "Like I said. Friends since birth. That means I know when he is lying and when he is telling the truth."

"Oh," She looked back at her kinky bear then smiled. "In the library, he was sort of occupied and I accidentally walked in on them."

Tyler snorted. "It always involves a girl." A few seconds passed before he spoke once again. "Tell me something, why Spencer?"

"I'm here on a scholarship."

"For...?"

"Singing." She explained. "My parents want what's best for me and since Spencer wanted to improve it's art section they sent for me, so, here I am."

"You must be pretty good then."

"I guess." Cassie smiled.

"Guess what?" Reid asked as he walked over, "What are you two talking about?"

"Why Cassie over here made it into Spencer." Tyler said.

"You never did tell me what the scholarship was for." Reid declared.

"Singing." She mumbled. Her talent was something that she never liked to announce because most people would ask for her to sing and being the person she was, _no,_ never seemed to be able to come out of her mouth.

"Baby Doll can sing?" Reid gasped. "Well the let's hear what you've got."

"Reid-" She started but was cut off as Pogue slapped the back of the blond's head.

"Dude." Pogue said. "You need to ask someone if they would like to do something instead of bossing them around." Cassie shrugged her shoulders but squealed as someone bumped into her from behind, her body flying forward at the force.

"Watch it Abbot." Caleb yelled as he steadied her. Looking behind her, she noticed that Aaron had stopped and was now walking towards them, his brown eyes focused on her and nothing else.

"You say something Danvers?" Aaron asked. His breath smelling strongly of beer. Kira wasn't far behind him and as she reached her boyfriend, both Kate and Sarah narrowed their eyes.

"I told you to watch it." Caleb's voice was full of hatred.

"It's not my fault that this slut ran into me." Aaron said.

Cassie glanced over at a snickering Kira then back to Aaron who was smirking down at her. An arm made it's way around her waist and then Reid was standing before her, his fist moving towards Aaron so fast that no one could stop it and then there was a loud smack followed by curses coming from a bleeding Aaron and a angry Kira.

"You asshole." Kira screeched. "How dare you." Her hand rubbed against Aaron's back as he tried his best to stop the blood that kept dripping from his nose. Cassie felt her stomach flip at the sight of the crimson liquid and she had to turn away before she got sick.

"You okay?" Tyler whispered.

"No," Her voice was slightly off balance. He nodded, took her by the hand and started to lead her away and once she felt that nothing was going to come up, she stopped him. "Thank you."

"So, I guess you aren't a fan off blood." A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

"No way. It's soo...ewww." Cassie shuddered. "What about you Tyler, got any fears?"

"Centipedes." He explained. "When I was little I discovered one in my bed and I freaked so ever since then I have been terrified of them." Cassie nodded with understanding. She hated all sorts of bugs but spiders where her worst fear. The way they had eight legs and that they could be anywhere just freaked her out.

"COPS." Someone screamed making Cassie look up. All at once it went from people enjoying themselves to people running for their life. Names where being called and offers of rides where being shouted. Her eyes widened as Tyler started pulling her through the crowd and towards Reid who was yelling her name.

"Baby Doll." Reid sighed once he spotted her. "Where did you run off to?"

"Not now Reid." Pogue ordered. Cassie ran after them at full speed while trying her hardest not to run into people or trip over anything. Once in the safety of the trees, they slowed to a fast walk while talking amongst themselves about plans for the next day. She stayed quiet though, not wanting to intrude.

"Cassie." Her head rose to stare at Sarah who smiled back at her. "You busy tomorrow." She thought about it then nodded. "Good, because you are coming to Nicky's with us."

"Nicky's?" She had heard of it from some girls in her music class but could not seem to remember what it was.

"A bar." Reid smirked.

"But I can't drink." She stated with confusion. _Why would someone go to a bar if they couldn't drink?_

"You don't have to. It's the only good place to hang out so a lot of people go there." Caleb explained. She nodded her head then said her good byes to everyone and cast one last glance at Tyler before climbing into Reid's car. He started it, looked back at her then hit the gas.

"You have fun?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Sure." She said then frowned as she caught sight of his left hand which was red from slugging Aaron in the nose. "You know punching him wasn't necessary."

"I told him once and I meant it. He messes with you then he has to deal with me."

"Still." She paused. "Thanks though." He nodded. Cassie leaned back against the leather seat and played with the black bracelet dangling around her wrist while watching as the moon slowly appeared from behind the clouds, casting a bit of light so she could see in between the trees as they passed by. Once and a while she would think that she had spotted something then would shake it off. Her eyes felt tired as they finally reached Spencer. Reid pulled the keys out of the ignition, poked her the side then sighed as she yawned.

"You gonna be able to walk back tot he dorms?" He asked. Cassie nodded her head, slowly opened the door and stepped out. Her legs felt rather sleepy as she put her full weight on them but once the feeling went away, she closed the door and walked over to where Reid stood an amused look on his face.

"I'm tired." She said as he laughed. Reid nodded then once he stopped chuckling, his right arm wrapped itself around her waist and she felt her legs give way as he swept her up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep." He instructed. Cassie closed her eyes, let her head drop to the side so it was leaning against his shoulder then let the sound of his heart beat send her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rolling over, Cassie let out a yawn as she stretched her aching arms, she must have been sleeping on them funny because they hurt, a lot. Her eyes wandered around her room only to widened as she spotted another body on the floor, blond hair the only thing visible because everything else was covered by the comforter. Sitting up, her gaze drifted down to her body to find herself in last nights previous cloths meaning that he hadn't attempted to dress her in PJ's.

A loud snore filled the silence making her laugh out loud. Reid Garwin was sleeping in her dorm room on the floor. She couldn't have picked a weirder friend. Reaching backwards, her fingers wrapped around the soft fabric and once she found a good place to hit, her arm shot forward letting the pillow fly towards Reid, hitting his head. He let out a groan and rolled onto his side.

"Kinky Bear," Cassie said with amusement. "Get up sleepy head." Reid slowly peeked his head out from under the comforter and sighed. "Hey there."

"Baby Doll," Reid whispered tiredly. "What are you doing in my room?"

"My room stupid." She stated while motioning around. "You're in my room and I should be asking you the same question. Mind telling me why you are on my floor?"

"Ugh," He groaned while sitting up, the blanket slipping down around his waist showing off a bare chest and she couldn't fight the blush that crept it's way up her cheeks. "You fell asleep in my arms so I just carried you up here then crashed on the floor since I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy waking up to me beside you." Cassie nodded her head. "Or would you?"

"Shut up Kink Bear." Grabbing another pillow she tossed it at him but this time he caught it. Reid chuckled then tossed it back at her, the pillow hitting her right in the face.

"So you want to meet the gang for breakfast?" Reid asked.

"Sure." Cassie nodded. Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood up and walked slowly over to mirror inside the bathroom only to groan when she noticed that her makeup had smeared all under her eyes. "Just great."

Reid walked past her and over to the toilet, his hands going to his zipper. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"I need to piss." He stated as if it was obvious.

"I was in here first." Reid just shrugged and went back to the zipper. Cassie covered her eyes and dashed out of the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind her. She was starting to wonder if befriending Reid was a good thing. But then she smiled to herself. Having Reid as a friend was going to make her life a lot more interesting and even though he had his quirks, she was starting to like him. And his friends. Cassie closed her eyes and grinned as images of Tyler filled her head. She defiantly liked his friends.

* * *

Well there is chapter two :) I really hope you liked it. Please Review and I like to ask questions so feel free to answer them in an Review.

**Q: What do you want to see happen at Nciky's**

1)Cassie get's asked to dance by some stranger but when things go down hill Reid comes to the rescue

2)Cassie get's asked to dance by some stranger but when things go down hill Tyler comes to the rescue

3) Tyler dances with Cassie and she get's to know everyone else a bit better

4) Reid dances with her

5) Cassie just sits and talks with everyone

6) Kira approaches Cassie and Cassie talks to everyone

**You can pick one of those options or you can chose your own but please let me know in a Review :) or PM. I hope to hear your opinions...**

**Q: what do you think of the nicknames?**

1) love them/ they fit well with the characters

2) Hate them/ they do not fit well with the characters

3) Could pick better ones

**Please tell me if you think they fit or if they don't?**

xoxox, love cityoffire101 :)


	4. Mind reading and fights

A/N: Sorry, it's taken me a little while to Update. I fell while running sprints and cut up my right arm which left it bruised, so it hurt while typing and then I got into a bit of a writer's block but I'm out of it now and am currently working on chapter four.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Nicky's was a crowded place full of students who attend Spencer and some of the public schools. The music came from the stereos attached to the old 80's jukebox, which looked like the one her grandfather had in his basement. She could easily smell a hint of cigarette smoke that came from the old men who sat around the bar, talking amongst themselves about various topics. Teens danced together on the dance floor, some not caring how close they got while others just kept it friendly. The large man behind the bar gave Reid a look of seriousness as they passed if warning Reid and when Cassie looked behind her she spotted Aaron, his back turned to her while he discussed something with Bordy and Ryan. Kira stood to his left, one hand playing with a strand of her frizzy hair while the other held a cell phone. Cassie took a hold of the blond's hand as he pulled her through a group of boys, who patted Reid on the back while mentioning something to him about a 'new girl'.

Reid stopped, scanned the crowd for any signs of the gang then when he spotted them by the far corner, he pulled her with him. She stayed quiet as they approached, still nervous about coming. Going to a var was something she had never done and being with people other then Reid scared her. Sure, they were nice but she didn't even know most of them. He took his free hand and balled it into a fist then hit it against Tyler's fist making her smile slightly. Boys and their greetings.

"Hey Cassie," Kate smiled, her voice welcoming and kind. "How have you been?"

"Hi," She replied. "I've been good and yourself?"

"Great," Kate said. "I love your shirt, it really makes your eyes pop." She stared down at her shirt and shrugged at her choice. She could have dressed better but all her changing had upset an impatient Reid and he hadn't let her change out of the shirt that she now wore. Kate motioned for them to sit then stopped as she realized that there was only one seat and two people. "Uhh."

"It's fine." Reid assured them. He bent his head down then whispered softly making sure only she could hear. "You don't mind sitting on my lap do you Baby Doll?" Her gaze met his and she smiled. "That's what I thought." He pulled out the chair, sat down then very carefully helped her onto his lap, her back pressing against his chest, arms going around her waist.

"So," Tyler cleared his throat. "How is everyone?"

"Fine," Reid grinned. "And right now, I am better then fine." His thumb ran along the edges of her stomach making her squirm slightly, eyes darting to the empty soda cup on the table. She could feel her cheeks heating up but didn't say anything, knowing her voice was not going to work. "You okay their baby doll?" She nodded.

"Cassie," Caleb said, she looked up. "Tyler here tells me that you are here on a scholarship for singing." She looked over at Tyler, who gave her a small smile.

"Yeah." She said. "I am."

"What kind?" Pogue questioned. "Rock, Rap, Hip-Hop, Classical?"

"Pop, some rock, Soul." Cassie explained. "I like most of it except Metal. " Reid laughed, the sound vibrating up his chest.

"Can you sing something for us?" Sarah asked then added. "But, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Cassie smiled at the kindness that came from the blond then let out a small cough before singing a small part of one of her new favorite songs. "How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say good bye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eyes? And tell me why?" She looked over the group and blushed slightly as they all held amazed faces.

"That was amazing." Kate exclaimed. "You're so talented. God, I wish I could sing like that."

"Me too." Sarah grinned. "You'll have all the boys lining up to meet you." Cassie snorted. "Seriously, all you have to do is sing something about love and then BAM."

"I wish, " Cassie stated. "I've had _two _boyfriends my whole life, one was a jerk who only wanted a quick fuck, while the other broke up with me after I got drunk and started flirting with other people, even though _he_ was the one who brought me to that stupid party."

"Wow," Reid laughed. "That sucks a lot."

"Yeah," She sighed while trying to wash away the feeling of sadness. "It does."

The beat of the next song caught her attention, eyes darting to the jukebox as she listened closely for any hit of what the song was but nothing seemed to stand out. People where dancing, moving to the beat while others sung along, their voices slightly off pitch.

"Drummer Boy." Tyler said to her. "The song."

"Oh," She nodded. "Thanks." He only smiled back then returned to his conversation with Pogue. She leaned back against Reid, hands toying with the ring on his index finger. It was small, silver and she wondered why he wore it, since most guys never wore rings until they got married. Reid was talking with Caleb, but once and a while would whisper something in her ear, making a shiver run up her back.

She stayed quiet for the first half hour but then was pulled into a conversation by Kate and Sarah, who kept asking her for her opinion when she got quiet. The bar had only gotten busier and she was sure that girls where glaring at her when they walked by.

"Okay, you gotta get up." Reid instructed. Thinking that she had gotten to heavy, Cassie sprung up and turned to him, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "What?" He questioned. She said nothing and waited but, all he did was stare at her. "Baby Doll."

"You told me to get up," She replied. He stood up, stretched then turned to Tyler and the other two boys.

"Pool?" Tyler nodded but, Caleb and Pogue declined. They started towards the pool tables but he slowed and winked at her. "You aren't heavy by the way." Then continued on, leaving her with a shocked expression. He must have read her mind to figure that out but, with a shake of her head, she took his spot and started back into her conversation. She noticed Caleb scowl but then Pogue whispered something and the look washed off his face, replaced by a slight grin.,

'We're going to go play Foosball." Pogue announced. They left, leaving the girls alone.

"So, you and Reid." Sarah grinned. Cassie cocked an eyebrow but gasped as she realized what the blond meant.

"NO," She shook her head. "No, way."

"Sureee." Kate teased. "He offered you his lap, you guys held hands and the way he's been protective over you is just so cute."

"I like him," They leaned forward. "As a friend and, nothing more."

"You can not tell me that you don't think he is hot." Sarah said.

"I do think he's hot but-" She paused, eyes drifting over to Tyler who was laughing at something Reid had said, bright blue eyes gleaming with happiness. God, he was gorgeous but, he would ever fall for a girl like her.

"You like Tyler." Kate put in. "Don't act to shocked, I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at him and smile when you talk to him, I'm not blaming you, he's hot."

"I do NOT like him."

"Whatever you say." Kate smiled.

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing the boys, talking about how they all met and what it was like being the girlfriend of a son of Ipswich. Cassie had learned a bit more about Reid, the girls saying that he was a flirt, even around their boyfriends and he was very protective: meaning he would fight someone without even a second thought, if they harmed one of his friends. She knew that though, by the way he stood up for her towards Aaron.

Cassie let out a laugh as Kate retold a story about the boys and cooking. She wished that she knew the Tyler in these stories, the guy who joked around, the guy who wasn't so shy. But, as she looked over at him, she noticed that the other two boys had gathered around the pool table as Reid lined up his shot, Aaron and his friends standing off to the side, scowls on their faces.

"Hi. I'm Greg." Her eyes shot up to the boy standing in front of her, his broad shoulders cutting off her view. He smiled down at her and it was a smile that she just couldn't help but return. His gray eyes traveled down her body and, all at once she felt herself being turned off. The way he looked at her was the same way Aaron looked at her at that scared her. His brown hair fell in small curls around his face, lips pulling back into a smirk. "Do you want to dance?"

"Uhh," She looked back overt at Kate and Sarah, who shook their heads. "No, thanks."

"Come, on." He pleaded. "It's just one dance."

"I said no, thank you." Cassie went to turn around but, he caught her arm, grip tightening a bit, she rolled her eyes then nodded to the girls before rising to her feet. "Fine, one dance and that's it."

"Great," His smirk turned into a smile. "Let's go." She had no time to say something to the girls because he was already pulling her towards the dance floor, once they reached it, he found them a spot in the center and pulled her flush against him, arms tightening around her waist so she was unable to get free. "You're really hot, you know that."

"Thanks." She said curtly. Her hands went around his neck as the danced slowly to 'Perfect' by Hedley.

Cassie stared at the clock as each second went by. She only had one minute left and then she could go back to the table and pretend like none of this happened but as the song slowly faded away and another one took it's place, he didn't let go, his fingers slowly pushing up her green shirt. Her hands grabbed his upper arms and she tried shoving him away but, it was no use. He was too strong for her.

"You're coming with me." He started dragging her towards the exit, ignoring her cries of pain but as she passed by the table which held both Kate and Sarah, she shouted their names, gaining their attention plus a few others as well. "There's nothing to see here." He stated and tried once again to pull her but Kate was already there, arms folded over her chest,

"Let her go," Kate growled. "Or, I will get my boyfriend."

"What's you boyfriend going to do." Greg snarled."Just run along you whore before you get involved."

"Excuse me." Kate shouted. "Whore." The sound of her voice caught then attention of Pogue and the other sons and, before Greg could get a word out, he was being shoved backwards and, punched in the face, his hand letting go of Cassie, who stumbled backwards and into the arms of Reid, who immediately pulled her out of the way as Tyler slammed his fast, once again into Greg's gut.

"STOP IT," Nicky hollered as he approached the fight, baseball bat in hand. "BREAK IT UP." A few guys rushed over and pulled Greg away, their hands on his chest to try and prevent him from attacking Tyler, who was being held down by Pogue and Caleb. "You," He pointed at Greg. "Out of my bar."

Greg, wiped the blood from his face then spun around and was gone in a flash, disappearing through the crowd which had gathered around them. Nicky looked over at Tyler, who was breathing heavily, blue eyes full of anger. "Sorry kid but, you know the rules."

"Yeah." Tyler nodded. "I'll be out of here in a second." Nicky nodded once again then headed back to his post behind the bar.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked quietly. Her voice causing everyone too look at her. She felt like a child in Reid's arms. Someone, who needed protection. She was expecting him to nod his head but, was caught off guard when he started yelling.

"What were you thinking?" His voice raising. "I mean, you're supposed to be smart but, you go and dance with some random guy."

"Tyler," Reid growled. "Cut it out, man." Tyler rolled his eyes then stormed out, leaving them all confused and a bit shaken. Cassie knew that everyone was surprised at Tyler's outburst towards her and Greg, he was not one for violence. No, he was the voice of reason.

"Can, we go soon?" She whispered. Reid nodded, then took her hand and led her back to their table to gather their stuff before leaving. Once outside, both of them noticed that Tyler's Hummer was gone but, they had shown up in Reid's Black Bentley.

"You okay?" He asked after a few minutes on the road. She nodded but kept quiet, afraid her voice would let him know exactly what she was thinking and how she felt. "Baby Doll, you know Tyler isn't mad at you right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"He just snapped." Reid fumbled with the radio for a while until, he found a station that satisfied him. The song ended but not even a minute later a new one came on, the sound of the Black Eyed Peas filling the silence. Cassie closed her eyes and, let her fingers drum against her leg. "Why don't you sing a long?"

"I'm not in the mood." She replied, eyes still closed. Reid coughed but, from then on kept quiet. They spent the next ten minutes like that, not talking but just listing to the music, her eyes closed while his where on the road. Her mind kept wandering to the look in Tyler's eyes as he had yelled at her. There was anger for sure but, for a second she thought that she had something else. Something that looked a lot like fear. Was he scared that she could have gotten hurt? Or, was he scared that Greg? She had no idea but was curious.

Reid shook her shoulder as they pulled into the parking lot of Spencer Academy. He pulled the key out of the ignition then swung open the driver's door and climbed out. Cassie got out then, followed him up the stairs but stopped as the reached their level. She went with him as far as her dorm then stopped and pulled out her key.

"I'll see you later then." Reid said but it was more of a promise.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Cass." Her gaze met his and, she raised an eyebrow and, waited for him to speak. " He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, Reid." Her eyes wandered to her wrist in which Greg had once been gripping. She prayed that there wouldn't be a bruise of some sort but, was not sure. He had squeezed pretty hard. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, good." She watched as he headed down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She unlocked her door, stepped inside, switched the lights on so it illuminated her which looked as if someone had ransacked her closet but she knew that it had been all her doing. With a groan, Cassie shut the door behind her then started to pick up her cloths, a shirt over there, a pair of pants there.

Cassie grinned as she located her necklace which had been given to her by her mother, the small diamond sparkling under the bright lamp that lit her whole room. It was in the shape of a music note, the circle part replaced by the round diamond. She cherished it and, could note think about her life without it. It reminded of her parents and, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of them.

* * *

After twenty minutes of cleaning, Cassie collapsed on her bed, eyes falling shut and breathing slowing. She was exhausted from her very, interesting night at Nicky's. She wondered if she would ever go back there after tonight but then decided that she would,besides other then her run in with Greg, it was a fun place.

Her mind began to shut down and, as she was close to sleeping, a knock sounded on her door, followed by a much louder one. Cassie cursed then rolled off her bed and onto both feet and started towards the door. She did not understand why someone who come and disturb her at 11:50 at night. People needed their sleep and she just so happened to be one of those people. She grabbed the door knob then with a tug, it swung open to reveal a bloody bruised Tyler Simms.

Cassie felt her eyes widened at the sight of him, Blood dripped from his nose and the cut above his eyebrow, His lips had been busted open and his shirt was stained with the crimson red liquid. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he had been to hell and back.

"Tyler," She breathed out. "What happened?"

"Call the guys." He got out before everything around him went dark.

* * *

Well there is chapter three :) I really hope you liked it. Please Review because that makes me update sooner and I know you all want to know what happened to Mr. Tyler Simms.

Oh and, a quick thanks to **Babygirl09** for this amazing chapter idea. :)


	5. Not good enough

A/N: Here is chapter four. This might not be as good as the other but HEY, I wanted you to know what happened to Baby Boy :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie paced back and forth as the three boys took care of their friend, who lay unconscious on her bed, his shirt off and his cuts all cleaned. She had been unable to do much, not knowing how serious his injuries were but once Caleb arrived, he examined his friend and declared that the doctor was not necessary and they could handle it themselves. She had been pacing for a good ten minutes, her legs a bit sore and her heart still thumping rapidly against her chest. How could someone do that to Tyler? But, the better question was, who could do that to Tyler? The boy in front of her was sweet and, shy, not someone who got into fights, which meant he had been jumped. And from the looks of it, by more then one person.

She stopped when two hands gripped her arms lightly, her eyes flickered up to meet his gaze and, she mustered a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at her then motioned towards the door and, she knew that he was instructing her to take a walk with him, giving her no choice as to whether she wanted to or not. Cassie glanced back at the boy on the bed then followed the blond out of the room and down the empty hall, the dim lights creating a sort of haunted aspect to the corridor.

"You okay?" He asked, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as if guiding her somewhere. She stayed quiet, not trusting her voice at all. Reid pulled her to a stop and, stared her directly in the eye. "Baby Doll."

"I'm fine." She whispered, eyes drifting towards the papers that where pinned to the bulletin bored, they were all different colors, some pink or blue, each with a message. Reid crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, blue orbs sparkling with a slight hint of anger but, also sadness. "Really, I am."

"Cassie." He spoke. "I know that we've known each other for only a few days but, I can tell when you're not okay. And right now, you're not." She sighed at his persistence to find out what was wrong but, knew he was only concerned.

"It's just." She paused. "What happened to Tyler, it scares me because what if it was all Greg's doing. I almost left with him and, he could have hurt me much worse then how he hurt Tyler. I'm just scared because he could come back for me, finish what he wanted to start."

"He will not hurt you." Reid exclaimed. "I promise you that." Cassie let him pull her into his embrace and, in the protection of his arms, she closed her eyes and, tried her best not to think about Tyler. He let go after a few seconds then looked over her shoulder, making her spin around only to find Caleb standing there. "What?"

"Ty's awake." Caleb said, then turned around and headed back towards the room. She glanced over at Reid, who was rubbing the back of his neck as if stressed. Cassie started to walk slowly back to her room and once she arrived, her eyes met a pair of blue ones but, what she noticed was the outside of his eyes. Slightly purple from a punch he must of revived during the attack. Tyler was sitting up, his head resting against a propped up pillow, hands resting on his stomach. He looked like shit.

"Hey man." Reid greeted, as he took a seat on the bed beside his wounded friend.

"Hi." Tyler said, his voice a bit raspy.

"What happened." Pogue asked, from his spot on the chair. He was looking at his friend with a look of anger and curiosity,

Tyler glanced around the room then down at himself before he spoke. "I was on my way back to the dorms, not paying attention to where I was going then before I could get a word out, someone had be pined to the ground. They kicked me, not letting me speak and I started to fade away but before I took the last hit, _he_ whispered something in my ear."

"He?" Cassie whispered.

"Greg." Tyler clarified. "He told me that I had ruined everything. He had planned on having some fun with Cassie." She wrapped her arms around her body. "I ruined it and, that pissed him off."

"How many were there?"

"Him and his three friends." Tyler replied."I had enough strength to get myself to Cassie's room before I collapsed."

Caleb grabbed something from the counter then tossed it too Tyler, who caught it with ease even for a cripple. "Take two, they might help the headache." The brunette nodded in response then unscrewed the top, let two of the small white pills fall into his large hand then, he leaned his head back and popped them in, swallowing seconds later. "Do you need anything else?"

"No." Tyler said. "I'm fine, just a bit sleepy."

"You can stay the night if you want." Cassie offered quietly. "All of you can." She caught sight of Reid's smirk and grabbed the nearest object, which turned out to be a pillow, and tossed it at his head, hitting him square in the face. "Wipe that smirk off your face Garwin."

"Last names huh," He chuckled. "Well Delaney, I am going to take you up on the offer." Reid walked over to the closet, opened it up then started grabbing a bunch of blankets and pillow. All the while everybody stood there and watched him. "What?"

"How do you know where everything is?" Pogue questioned.

"I slept here before." Reid declared with a shrug.

"Is this where you slept that one night?" Tyler said quietly.

"Yup, in the bed_ with _Cassie."

She growled and shook her head. "I slept in the bed Reid, _you _slept on the floor." He lost his smirk when he realized that she was not going to go along with his plan. "Are you afraid to tell them that you're a nice guy and didn't take advantage of me."

"No." He stated. Cassie grinned as he went back to making the bed in which he would be sleeping on. She eyed the other boys, who nodded as if agreeing to her offer.

The next ten minutes were spent getting ready for bed, she had pulled out a few beanie bags from the storage closet and then had started to make their beds. She used the extra sheets to create a space between them and the floor then, the blankets Reid had gotten from his dorm where used as coverings so they wouldn't get cold. Pillows where the spaces between them so no one would enter another space and, grope them since she had learned from Reid that he tended to get a bit touchy during his sleep.

She looked around her room and smiled as the boys where all settled into theirs made up beds. Caleb at the far end, next to Pogue who was sleeping close to Reid, who had managed to score the spot right beside her, leaving them at the far end of the bedroom and the farthest away from everyone else. She silently adjourned to the bathroom, where she got dressed into her black shorts and, her red tank top.

Cassie excited the bathroom, only to find herself in a room that was pitch black. Her hands where raised in front of her as she walked slowly and carefully towards her spot next to Reid, only to stumble several times and, then at the last second she tripped over someone' foot and fell, landing right on top of Reid.

"Hey there." He whispered.

"Ugh." Cassie rolled off of him, settled into the blankets and closed her eyes while trying her best not to focus on the foot that was skimming up her leg.

"Reid Garwin, you move that foot once more down my leg and, I will personally make sure that you are unable to have children." She threatened. The foot disappeared and, she could hear chuckles from the other boys. Cassie couldn't help but grin as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cassie let out a yawn as someone poked her side, causing her to awaken from her slumber. She let her eyes flutter open, only to close them as the harsh light from the open windows filled her vision. She buried her head deeper into the pillow and, tried her best to fall back to sleep and, back into the best dream she had ever experienced, only to have the same person that had pocked her, hit her with a pillow.

"Go away." She groaned. "I wanna sleep."

"No can do Baby Doll." He laughed. "You have to take care of Baby Boy over here while me and the guys go get breakfast." Reid said.

She slowly lifted her head up and, glanced around the room to find everyone awake and staring at her. Caleb and Pogue were laughing while Tyler was just staring at her, his blue eyes piercing her green ones. She nodded her head then got up, stretched and yawned once again.

"Nice stomach." Reid smirked. Cassie looked down at herself, to find her tank top had ridden up, exposing her stomach. She fixed that quickly while trying to hide the blush that was making it's way onto her cheeks. "We'll be back in twenty minutes." She nodded her head and watched as they excited her room, the door closing softly behind them.

"How do you feel?" She asked him, while folding up a blanket. He looked worse then he had the night before. The bruise around his eye had turned a darker purple and was now puffy. His lip was swollen and he had a few bruises along his arm and, she knew from even looking that his chest would have several bruises too.

"Better then yesterday." He replied with a shrug then winced.

"I'm sorry." Cassie whispered. "This is my fault."

"How do you think that?" Tyler questioned. "You didn't tell them to come and beat the shit out of me."

"It's my fault because, I was the one who danced with Greg. I didn't tell him to leave me alone and, now here you are all bruised because of the guy that I danced with."

"Cass." Tyler sighed. "You know I didn't mean what I said last night right?" She didn't respond. "Well I didn't. This," He motioned to himself. "Was not your fault."

Cassie nodded her head then took a seat beside him and smiled which he returned. "So, you and Reid seem to have become really close."

"Yeah, he's a great friend but that's all he'll ever be." She said. "Besides, I might like someone else." Tyler nodded his head then slowly rose to his feet and made his way into the bathroom, leaving her to sit there, the smile gone from her face and her green eyes full of sadness. She knew that he wouldn't get it, the little hint that she had thrown in. Guys never did.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I collapsed on my bed with a sigh, only to receive looks of curiosity from my _brothers._ They had come back from breakfast only to find me and Cassie watching TV, our conversations ending a long time ago. I knew it was too good to be true. A girl like her was not going to fall for someone like me. I wasn't smart like Caleb, sure I got good grades but I was never going to be the valedictorian. I wasn't adventurous like Pogue and I had no idea how to flirt like Reid. I was Tyler, the boy that got teased by his best friends because he didn't have a girlfriend and, I was the one that got called shy. Girls like Cassie didn't date guys like me. I had wonder why Cassie hadn't hooked up with Reid already but, when I had asked her if she felt things for him, she had replied with a no and, had used the friend card, and that was when my hopes went up but, the minute she told me there was another, sadness over took me.

Reid flopped down on his bed and smirked. "What's up with you Baby Boy?"

"Cassie." I said, knowing that if I didn't answer now, one of them would use to find out the reason for me being in a bad mood. "She likes someone else."

"Baby Boy has a thing for Baby Doll." Reid laughed. "Then again, why wouldn't you. She's hot and feisty."

"You don't like her do you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing a bit.

Reid shook his head. "No, sure she's something to look at but, I think of her more as a girlfriend. Not that way you jackass." Pogue grinned. "She's a great friend and that's all she'll ever be. I told her that a while ago."

"Isn't it cute that Reid has a friend that's a girl." Caleb teased. "At least she's not like Mona."

"Mona." Reid sighed. "She was a _great_ fuck buddy."

"Dude, that was three years ago. Get over her." Pogue grumbled. I rolled my eyes at their playful bantering as I tried my best _not_ to remember Mona. The fuck buddy that had lasted a month. She had gone and come and, the only person that seemed to remember her was Reid. Mona was a female version of him, a flirt and, a whore. She had tried several times to seduce me and, the guys but, had failed because Kate had not been to happy about some girl trying to throw herself on her boyfriend.

"Do you want me to find out who Cassie likes?" Reid offered.

"Like she's going to trust you." Caleb snorted.

"Hey." Reid said. "Me and Cassie are tight."

"Sure." Pogue nodded. "So Tyler," I looked over at him and waited. "You like her huh?"

"Yeah."I said. "She seems like a great girl but, I doubt she would fall for me."

"And why do you say that?" Reid asked.

"Look at me." They did. "I'm nothing special. Your girlfriends call me_ cute_ as if I'm some sort of baby animal and all the other girls call me sweet and shy. I can't win."

"Just relax Baby Boy." Caleb said. "I'm sure lots of girls like you but, are too afraid to approach you. Just give it some time and see how things play out. She just got here anyways, there's still time." I nodded knowing he was right.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem." Pogue grinned. "I have to head out but you guys up for a movie night tomorrow. My house."

"Sure." Caleb nodded. "Call Cassie and bring her along, the girls probably want to hang out for a while anyways."

"Yes sir," Reid saluted. "See ya Pogo, bye fearless leader." The got a glare from Caleb before he left. Pogue waved good bye then shut the door on the way out. Leaving us alone in our dorm room. "So you like Cassie."

"Yes Reid."

"I'll help, you know." He said, his arm going behind his head as he leaned against the wall.

"With?"

"Getting you and Cassie together."

"Why?" I didn't understand why he cared.

"Because you need a girlfriend." Reid smirked. "It can put an end to the rumors about you being gay."

"I'm not gay." I said with a groan. "Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you start those rumors."

"No."

"Liar."

"Maybe."

"Fuck you man."

"No thanks." I chucked the pillow at his head then smirked as it hit him in the head. "What is with people chucking pillows at me?"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a prick, people might like you." I said.

"Everyone loves me." He said and, to me it sounded as though he was trying to tell himself that.

"Whatever helps you get through the day." I let my eyes fall shut as I thought about Cassie. I wanted so badly to be the one to invite her to movie day but, we had only known each other for a few days and, I was nervous. Reid could get her to come which made me feel a bit upset because I was sure that if _I_ had asked her, she might have said no. I pulled the blanket over my cold body and tried my best to fall asleep and dream a sweet dream, that involved Cassie. She was the one I wanted and I was going to everything to get her.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and, added this story to their favorites or alert list. It means soo much. I just can't believe that I have 21 reviews for only 4 chapters. You guys are great. If** you have any questions or Ideas for the movie day, please review and let me know or PM me. I'm up for suggestions.**

You guys rock a lot :)

Love, cityoffire101


	6. Friends

A/N: Here is chapter five. I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know in a Review :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie stared at the pink paper in her hand, her eyes wide and mouth open. She was speechless to say the least, being informed that she was having her first performance in front of the school a week before the big event was something she had never thought of happening but apparently there was a first time for everything: unfortunately. The big, bold letters at the top clearly stated that her presence was being requested at the music show on November 29th. She only had one week to pick a song, learn the pitches, practice then perform. Tossing the paper to the side, she raced over to her I pod and started her search for the perfect song, something that would entertain the people of Spencer and would be appropriate for the elders, such as Teachers and the Provost.

She stopped in front of one song, hit play then let the music blare from her speakers only to change it quickly after a shake of her head. She was not singing about drinking or any other subject that involved sex or drugs. Cassie bit her lip, it was an attempt to contain the scream that she wanted to let out. She was frustrated, a little peeved but this hadn't been the first time something like this had happened. In her old school, they had been late in notifying her about a performance and she had almost been unable to sing but in the end, she had done it.

Finding one song, she quickly focused on the pitches then nodded. She had found the song, now all she had to do was at learn everything there was about it. Cassie glanced over at the clock then groaned, she had only ten minutes until Reid arrived to take her to Pogue's, where they would be having a movie day. Getting up, she grabbed her red sweater from the back of her chair, slipped it on then started applying a thin coat of mascara to her eyelashes. She smiled to herself only to jump when her door swung open and Reid walked in, Tyler coming in after. The blond sent her a wink before grabbing a drink from her mini fridge which had been a gift from her mother. Tyler stayed in the doorway, his blue eyes taking her in. She ducked her head, fingers playing with the zipper on her sweater.

"So Baby Doll, what's new?" Reid asked, his blond hair peeking out from under his black beanie. She shoved the paper at him, watching as he read it over only to groan as he smirked. "I finally get to hear you sing a full song."

"Yeah," She mumbled. "Finally."

"Why so glum?" He said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be happy about this, you finally get to show the students of Spencer what you got."

"Sure, I would be very happy if it wasn't for the fact that this music show is in _one_ week." Reid gave her a reassuring smile then started leading her towards the door.

"Well today, I want you to forget about this and have some fun. Pogue has a lot of fun stuff at his house so we will be busy all day then you can just crash there."

"Do I need to bring cloths?" She asked.

"If you want but I'm sure Kate has something you can borrow." Cassie nodded, grabbed her keys from the counter then closed the door behind her, locking it then following them towards Tyler's Hummer. She glanced over at the brunette, wondering why he was being so quite. He had his eyes glued to the ground, hands stuffed into his black hoodie, brown hair spiked at the front slightly and lips pressed together. "Baby Boy." He turned his attention to them when Reid called his name.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You okay?" She could hear the slight evidence of worry in Reid's voice but she knew he tried to hide it. They were more then best-friends, more like brothers and even though they teased each other, she knew they really cared. Kate and Sarah had told her about how close they all were, even Caleb and Reid were close, though sometimes it didn't show.

"Fine man, just tired." Was Tyler's unconvincing reply. She turned her attention back to Reid, who launched into some story about him beating Aaron in pool but she couldn't help cast a glance at Tyler every so often. When they reached the car, she climbed into the back seat and watched as the two boys argued about who was going to drive.

"It's my car." Tyler protested. Reid made another attempt to reach the keys dangling from the brunette hand only to stop when Tyler whispered something to him. Both boys looked in her direction then Reid let out a huff of annoyance and climbed into the passenger seat, arms crossed over his chest as if he was a five year old that had been denied a cookie. Tyler got in, started the car then drove out of the parking lot and towards Pogue's house.

"So, Baby Doll." Reid met her gaze through the rear view mirror. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, not liking the look on his face. "You coming to our swim meet on Wednesday?"

"Depends." She shrugged. "What's in it for me."

He smirked. "Well, you will get to enjoy watching me in a speedo." Cassie rolled her eyes. "And Tyler over here." She felt her lips part, forming a perfect 'O'. Reid patted Tyler on the shoulder, only to raise his hands when Tyler reached out to swat him, a blush forming on his face. She sat back in her seat, watching Reid with cautious eyes. How the hell did he know about her crush? She hadn't mentioned it to him or anyone?

Tyler pressed the button for the radio, only to turn it down when the music came down. He hit a few other buttons then reset the volume, so it wasn't quite so loud. The song _"You make the rain fall"_ by Kevin Rudolf and Flo-rida came on, making her smile. She swayed to the beat, laughing as Reid started to sing, his voice making her shrink when he tried to his the high notes.

_"You make the rain fall. 'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful. Yeah, you told me that you were an angel. But I already know what you came for. You make the rain fall."_ She sang. The car came to a halt, making her stop and gasp. The house in front of her was huge, the exterior made it look as though it had been made in the early 1900's. Old bricks and vines. She watched as a duck came flying down, landing lightly in the pond. Trees covered the grounds, some still in bloom while others had little leaves on. She slowly got out of the car, blinked, then looked around once again. It was beautiful, something she could only dream of owning.

"Come on Baby Doll," Reid said. Nodding, Cassie followed him, stopping only a few times to look around. She paused beside him as Tyler opened up the door, not even knocking. Reid took her hand and led her inside, kicking his shoes off not even a second after entering. Tyler did the same, making her follow suit. Reid pulled her down the large corridor, a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The small crystal lights illuminating everything. The walls were either painted white or a faint cream color. The floors made of marble tiles. Everything seemed to new, very fancy. He pointed towards one room, it looked sort of like a ballroom, large walls seemed to come together at a point, creating a sort of round room and she couldn't help but sigh. It was gorgeous.

"This is the party room," Reid explained. "Pogue has the best parties." Cassie could understand why, everything was so open.

He pulled her further down the hall until they reached a set of oak doors. Tyler pulled them open and she soon found herself staring at a large room, that was full of a whole bunch of stuff. The room seemed out of place compared to all the other ones, it didn't have the fancy decor in it, the furniture was simple, a set of Lazy Boy chairs, one love seat and a long couch. A huge flat screen was placed in the center, there was an oak coffee table in front of it and off to the side was a small kitchen. The sun roof gave the room a calming feeling and the light blue walls made her think of ocean water. The floor was once again marble and she could almost see her reflection.

"Come on," Cassie turned left then stopped when the sound of a arcade game filled her ears, she listened closer and nodded, as if assuring herself that it was in fact the sound of some game. Reid grinned, then shoved open one door that led into a darker room. The wall painted a dark blue, a few sets of lights at the top. She looked around at all the various games. Dance Dance, Guitar Hero, a Pinball game and a lot more.

Caleb and Sarah were in the far corner, in a middle of a air hockey game. He was laughing while she had a look of concentration on her face. Kate was seated on the edge of the pool table watching as Pogue played a round of Wii Boxing.

"Hey Cass." Kate greeted with a smile. She hoped down from her spot and walked over to them, catching the brunette off guard when she gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fantastic, so what do you think? This place is pretty amazing huh."

"Yeah," She looked around. "It is." Cassie waved at Sarah as the blond walked over, her body tucked under Caleb's arm. "Hey Sarah."

"Hey." The blond replied. Reid greeted Pogue and Caleb then started up a conversation leaving the girls to talk amongst themselves. Cassie glanced over once and while to catch Tyler laughing about something, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. She glanced back at the girls only to find them staring at her with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"You like him don't you?" Kate asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She needed them to let it go, she didn't want anyone knowing, it was her secret.

"Come on Cass, " Sarah pushed on. "I'm a girl, I know when someone likes someone else and I can see it, you like Tyler."

"Look you two." Cassie sighed. "I don't like him, or anyone else for that matter." She gave them a small smile then walked over to Reid, who pulled her into his body so she was tucked under his arm.

"You ready to watch some movies?" He asked her. She nodded, then let him lead her back into the entertainment room, where she took a seat on the love seat, Reid plopping down in the chair. Pogue and Kate took the large couch while Sarah and Caleb took the chairs leaving Tyler to sit beside her.

Tyler looked around the room then at Reid as if he needed rescuing but when Reid shrugged, he walked over and took a seat, sitting as far away from her as possible which hurt a bit. She curled herself into a ball and waited until the movie had started before relaxing, It was awkward to say the least, she had to make sure there was space between them because it seemed he wanted nothing to do with her, he stayed on the other side, eyes glued to the screen and slumped forward slightly.

She once and a while shifted in her seat and once the first movie was done, she noticed Reid getting up and decided to follow him, he pushed open the front door, waiting for her to exit before closing it. She watched as he pulled out a small, white box with the words Cuban cigarettes on the side, he lit one then took a long drag, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"I didn't know you smoked." She spoke, he turned to her and held it out. She had smoked off and on the past year and had started to quite but could never decline one when someone offered. Cassie took the white stick in between her fingers then took a drag, the smell filling her lungs then blew out a ball of smoke. Cassie handed it back then leaned against the wall.

"You know he doesn't hate you." He declared, his gaze meeting hers. She looked down at the ground, asking herself if it was that obvious.

"Really?" She asked, "Because he sure wasn't happy about sitting with me." Reid chuckled as if he found the truth to be amusing. He tossed the finished cigarette on the ground then stepped on it with the heel of his shoe.

"That's Tyler for you." Reid stated. "He gets weird around girls, especially ones that he-." Reid stopped mid sentence.

"What?" She asked, wanting to know what he was about to say.

Reid muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'spying' but replied anyways. "Ones that he just met." She nodded, saddened that Reid hadn't said something else. "So, there's no need to worry because he should be back to normal soon."

"Okay." Cassie nodded.

"We're starting another movie." They walked back to the room in silence, her small body was stuck between both boys, making her seem small and fragile. Once they reached the room, she took her spot next to Tyler, feeling a little better before, especially when he offered her a piece of licorice from the bag that had just been open. She accepted and took a bite out of the candy, savoring the flavor.

The next movie was Prom Night, a horror movie, something that Cassie loved to watch. She had been the first girl in her gr.6 class to see the first 4 saws, never once screaming or skipping a scene and she had been the first girl to go see a movie with the boys, that being a horror movie. Cassie had never been afraid of seeing those kind of movies because they weren't scary. Sure, some scenes were more gruesome then others but that was the point of those kinds of movies.

As she watched, she couldn't help but watch the scared expressions of Kate and Sarah, both girls had screamed at least several times during the first 50 minutes, and they hadn't even reached the middle of the movie yet. She leaned back, legs pulled up against her chest and arms wrapped around them, resting her head on the tops of her knees she closed her eyes, sleep somehow creeping up on her.

* * *

_"Cassie." _Someone said. Groaning, she opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her, the finishing credits just disappearing from the screen leaving it black. Reid raised an eyebrow as if wondering if that movie was boring.

"You okay?" Kate asked.

"Fine, just a bit tired." She assured her new friend.

"Good, because the boys are going to be making dinner." Sarah grabbed her by the arm and started to pull. "Which means we get to relax and there is no better way to relax then going in the hot tub."

"But, I don't have a swim suit."

"Don't worry," Kate grinned. "I have plenty here that you can borrow." And with that, Cassie found herself being dragged down the hall, both girls giggling in front of her. They pulled her down a set of stairs leading into a hall way which held four doors, all the same color. Kate opened up the first one and pulled her in.

The change room was a good size, having four cabinets, a bench and bathroom. Cassie watched as the two girls rummaged around, throwing towels on the ground and bikinis on the bench, they kept looking back at her but then Sarah held up one hand while the other held a Red, Poko Pano bikini. It had two intertwined gold circles on either side, connecting the straps to the top part. She stared at it with wide eyes, sure she had worn a bikini before but nothing that revealing.

"Go try it on." Kate instructed. Walking over, she took the thing in her hands, shuffled into the bathroom and discarded all her cloths before pulling her swimsuit on. It fit, perfectly, the only problem was that it showed a little too much skin for her taste but when she opened up the bathroom door, both girls squealed in delight.

"You look hot," Sarah exclaimed. Cassie went to stand in front of the full length mirror, eying herself. The red bikini hugged her body nicely, showing off all her good parts and concealing her bad ones. Her and Kate seemed to be the same size. Sarah looked to be a bit skinnier and she couldn't help but be jealous since she didn't have the smallest thighs. The girls looked at each other then with a nod, Kate led them out the door and towards the pool room and once inside, Cassie couldn't help but be amazed.

It was gorgeous, the pool water sparkled underneath the bright lights, a reflection of blue and green danced on the white walls. The hot tub was in the corner, steam rolling off of the water. She watched as Sarah turned some dial attached to the wall causing bubbles to form in the water. Cass very slowly eased herself into the boiling water, sighing as she felt her stress falling away.

"So what did you and Reid talk about?" Kate questioned, her black hair bushed to one side.

"Nothing really," Cassie replied. "He offered me a smoke, I took it. Then we just talked for a few minutes before Tyler came out to get us."

"You smoke?"

"I have for a year." She explained. "My ex got me into it."

"What happened between you two anyways?" Both girls stared at her, waiting for her to decline the offer about discussing her ex but she didn't . It was time for her to talk about it all. He had been an asshole to her, someone who she wished never to see again.

"He took me to a party," She started. "I had been angry with him because he had forgotten our dinner plans but we had been invited to this party as a couple, so I had to go. We got there, neither of us really talking but after I started drinking, I let loose. We had started kissing but then he had to use the bathroom, leaving me drunk and alone." She looked down at her nails. "Some guys approached me, they flirted with me and I flirted right back. I guess by the time he got back, I had been kissing someone else."

"Oh," Kate said. "So he dumped you then?"

"Yup, woke me up at 7 in the morning, started yelling at me about kissing someone else then dumped me, leaving me wondering what I did wrong because I had no idea. Not even a month later he hooked up with my ex-best friend. They've been together ever since. She had been the one I told everything to. Me and her were like sisters, and before I left I learned something."

"What?"

"She and him had gotten together behind my back while I was still dating him." Sarah and Kate gasped. "We haven't talked since then and I don't plan on it. She's a slut."

"Wow, she is a ho." Kate exclaimed. Cassie nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. She liked these girls and hoped they could become good friends. "Oh, here comes the guys."

Turning around. Cassie watched as all four boys made there way inside, Pogue wearing a apron while Caleb had on some chef hat. Kate climbed out, laughing as her boyfriend wrapped a towel around her. Sarah followed suit, hugging Cal, leaving a splotch of water on his shirt. Cass slowly got out, knowing everyone was staring at her. Reid licked his lips but was kind enough to hand her a towel.

"Dam Baby Doll." He said. "You are one fine, fine girl." Cassie could feel blush creeping up her cheeks, but quietly thanked him anyways. Tyler stood to the side, eyes glued to her, watching as she smiled slightly at Reid. "Well let's have dinner because I am hungry."

"You're always hungry." Tyler spoke up, causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up, Baby Boy." Reid grumbled, his arm going around Cassie's shoulder. She rolled her eyes at their behavior, a smile covering her face. If she could stay friends with these guys, then just maybe her stay at Spencer wasn't going to be all that bad.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alert list. It means soo much. I just can't believe that I have 21 reviews for only 5 chapters. You guys are great. If** you have any questions or Ideas please review and let me know or PM me. I'm up for suggestions.**

You guys rock a lot :)

Love, cityoffire101


	7. No longer a secret

A/N: Here is chapter six. I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know in a Review :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Laughter filled the room, echoing through out the house, it came at different octaves. Some rather deep while others were high pitched, it was uncontrollable but it felt good. Laughing felt good.

Cassie held her stomach, head leaning against the back couch as she watched the video, it all seemed funny to her. The way they talked, the looks on their faces. Who would have thought, that the Sons of Ipswich could be so hilarious, but then again in the clip she was watching they were rather young. She looked over at each boy, the looks of horror and amusement etched onto their faces.

Pogue looked mortified that his mother had caught that on tape but at the same time, he had a smile on his face, as if also glad to have that memory with him forever. His brown hair, the color of chestnut with streaks of blond looked darker under the dim light, his piercing hazel eyes were focused solely on the TV.

Caleb had his arm wrapped around Sarah, who sat nestled against him, his black hair, the color of choral was slightly disheveled, the intensity in his dark, dark eyes made her feel something, it was as if there was something, something he wasn't telling her. He bit his bottom lip, a long, lean finger brushing away an invisible speck of turn on his golden, tan skin. She was jealous, jealous that some boy could have that nice of skin. It was naturally that color, unfair really because she had tried for so long to get her skin that color.

Reid was sitting on the far couch, a look of curiosity filling those dark, blue eyes of his. It seemed that every time she looked into them, an image of ice seemed to form in her mind. They were that color of blue, icy blue. He had one hand propped under his chin while his head was slightly titled to the side as if he was examining the TV, every once and a while a smile pulling at his slim, pale lips. Cassie had to wonder if he had always been the way he was now? A man whore, someone who didn't date, she wondered if he had ever had a girlfriend?

The last was- Tyler. Innocent, shy, adorable Tyler. Except she knew he was the complete opposite. Underneath his shell he was _not_ innocent, he was_ not _shy and he was _hardly _adorable. Tyler_ was _Hot, he _was_ funny and he _was_ sneaky. She just wished that she could get to know that side of him, the side that all his other friends saw. He let out a laugh, his head falling backwards as he watched the TV screen in amusement. Cassie watched, mesmerized by the fact that he did not have a girlfriend, how could someone who looked like-that, not have someone?

Cassie sat up as the screen went blue, indicating that the short film was in fact done. The lights slowly grew brighter, illuminating everything. People blinked, letting their vision readjust and once everyone had gathered themselves, Caleb and Pogue rose to their feet, both tall and broad shouldered.

The eldest boy glanced around the room before landing on the girls, who looked back at him, waiting for his instructions. He gave Sarah a white, toothed smile causing her to grin. The connection they had made Cassie feel somewhat jealous because she had never been good in that department, both her old boyfriends had something wrong with them. She had been unable to find someone that had good values, both of them had been assholes, just guys wanting a girl to get a free fuck from whenever they wanted but she was glad that her relationship with each one of them had ended.

"Okay so guys," Caleb spoke. "We are going to gather a bunch of stuff, pillow, blankets and whatever then bring it downstairs so we can all sleep in one room. There we can watch a few movies before going to bed."

"Okay." Everyone said at once, then without another word they all got up and went in different directions except Cassie who tagged along with Reid, him leading the way up the grand staircase that led to a narrow hallway at the second floor. Large, white doors could be seen down the hallway, each separated by a good 5 meters. He showed her down the hall and then motioned to the second last one on the right, grasping the silver knob, he turned it, pushing the door open as he did. It swung open, revealing a bright, cream colored room, a large window giving the room light. The bed looked to be king size, plush pillows placed neatly on the top, an expensive comforter covering, mostly likely, silk sheets.

"Wow," Cassie whispered. "This is beautiful."

"Most rooms are like it." Reid stated. "Pogue's mother had all the rooms done by a decorator, making sure they all looked rather fancy."

"So, do you want me to grab anything?"

"Take the pillows, I'll get the blankets." Doing as told, she gathered up some of the pillows from the bed, placing them in a pile then wrapped her arms around them, pulling them into her chest as she lifted. Unable to see where she was going, Cassie stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet and landing hard on the floor, her butt breaking the fall. Reid stared over at her from his spot across the room, his blue eyes searching for any signs of pain but when she cursed, he only shook his head, silently laughing at her.

"Not funny." She grumbled, once on her feet, she lifted the pillows back into her arm and stretched her head to the side, walking slowly out of the room and back down the hall only to stop as she reached the stairs.

"Just throw them down." Reid instructed. Cassie glanced over the railing, making sure no one was there before tossing each pillow over, watching as it hit the ground softly, bouncing only a few times. Then, when she was done, Cassie raced after Reid, hands having to hold onto the railing to steady herself only a few times.

She picked the pillows back up once again when she reached the bottom only to pass a few over to Pogue who had met up with them on the way to the basement. Cassie stayed silent, listing to the two boys as they joked around, some words being exchanged making her laugh. Reid sent her wink as he passed by, his blond hair once again being hidden by that beanie. She, personally, liked it when he wasn't wearing it because he had really nice hair, for a guy at least. Platinum blond hair that shone under any light, the right length that it sometimes got in his face, giving him a sort of bad boy look to him.

Reid plopped down on the couch, upon entering the large room. He kicked off his shoes, hands going behind his head and he then closed his eyes. She tossed a look at Sarah, who had come down with Caleb, and the look in the blond's eyes meant that they were thinking the same thing, it was a look of mischief.

Bending down, she grabbed a pillow from the ground, the soft material feeling rather heavy in her hands. She walked slowly and quietly around the couch, giving her access to her target. Sarah had gone for the front, then with a single nod both girls went for it, only to have Reid open his eyes at the last second.

Sarah stopped mid swing, her arms locking in place bringing the pillow to a stop. He cocked an eyebrow, lips forming a smirk, still not noticing _her _behind him. Cassie crouched down, signaling Tyler-who had just entered, not to make a sound about her being there. He simply nodded and placed the pillows he had fetched on the nearest chair, joining Pogue, Caleb and Kate in the corner so they could watch it all go down.

Cassie heard Sarah laugh, the noise sounding weak and then taking a deep breath, she moved, the pillow flying outwards, a _thump _sounding, meaning it had connected with it's target. Reid whipped around, his eyes narrowing and she knew from the look in his ice blue eyes that she was in trouble. He shook his head, making the _tsk,tsk,tsk, _ noise mothers gave their kids when they acted bad.

"Baby Doll," He spoke. She gave him a smile, her green eyes full of hope that he wouldn't do anything but when he swung himself over the couch, landing right in front of her, she took a step back, hands raised in front of her.

"Um, Reid." Cassie said. "You aren't going to do anything are you." Reid sent her a smirk, hands behind his back as he stared down at her then she noticed Sarah behind him, the pillow back in the blond's hand. It came flying, hitting Reid square in the butt, he jumped slightly giving her enough time to make her escape. She darted forward, fingers skimming the door knob before she was swept off the ground and into the arms of Reid. He laughed in her ear, the sound overlapping her squeals. She cried out his name when he tossed her over his shoulder, hands playfully punching his back.

"Reid Garwin let me down now!" She pleaded. Reid, who never took orders from anyone, walked around the room a few times before tossing her lightly onto the couch, her head bouncing against the pillows. He took a seat on the ground in front of her, chuckling as she grabbed his beanie from his head and tossed it across the room. "That was not funny." But even as she spoke those words, a small amount of laughter seemed to escape her lips. Everyone was laughing, maybe at her or the way Reid had acted.

"You learn your lesson?" He asked, she gave him a small glare but nodded. She had learned her lesson: never again team up against Reid with only two people. The next time, she was going to make sure that one of the boys were included because they could protect her.

"Nice you two." Kate grinned at them, her eyes focused solely only Cassie though, Cass knew that look too. It was questioning and again, she knew the question. _No, her and Reid weren't together,_ that was what she was hoping her look to Kate said. And,_ No I don't like him._

Tyler took this time to grab Reid's beanie but instead of giving it to his friend, he gave it to her, a smile playing at his lips. She took it from his hand then pulled it on, flashing a smile to the brunette boy before laughing at Reid, who just raised an eyebrow.

"You look pretty hot in that." Reid teased, she rolled her eyes at him and gave it back, not wanting Tyler to get the wrong impression but she knew it was too late by the way Tyler quickly looked away, hands going into his pockets. She wanted, so much, to jump up and tell him how he was wrong. How there was nothing at all going on between her and Reid. Everyone seemed to think so except the two victims of these rumors.

"Shut up Garwin," She shoved him lightly.

Caleb coughed, bringing the attention away from them and to him. "So, let's set up then we can start our movie day." Cassie watched as everyone did their own thing. Pogue grabbing some blankets and unfolding them, Kate and Sarah slowly sorting out the movies, from first to last in order of them watching. Reid had gone and appeared sliding an already blown up mattress into the room. She noticed a look from Caleb being sent to her new friend, it was the kind of look someone would give to a person if they had done something wrong,_ very wrong._

Tyler was placing pillows on the ground which gave everyone an idea of the possible spots for sleeping, he kept looking at her though, she guessed he thought that he was doing it sneakily but it was very noticeable.

"Cass." Reid shouted. She blinked, looking over at him. He was holding a glass out towards her. Her water, the one he had drunken out of. Getting up, she took it from him then claimed her spot on the floor which happened to be right in between Tyler and Reid. How had she gotten so lucky, though a part of her was kind of scared to be so close to boys. If her father had found out, she would have been in a lot of trouble.

Cassie jumped when something was tossed at her head, it was soft and light and when she reached up to grab it, a smooth material slid in between her fingers. Looking at it, she realized that it was cloths, her pajamas. They was shorts, very small shorts and a black wife beater that had to belong to a guy since it was to big for either Sarah or Kate.

She looked over at the girls who were all leaving to chance, so getting up she headed after them.

"You should get cozy with Tyler." Kate smiled at her.

"Again," She sighed. "Like I said before, I do not like Tyler." Both girls looked at each other before laughing. "What?"

"You-" Sarah squeaked.

"Don't like-" Kate interrupted.

"Tyler." They said at once, returning to laughing once the words left their mouths. Cassie rolled her eyes, pushing past the so she could continue on but they caught up.

"Come on Cass," Sarah said. "You like him, that's okay."

"No."

"You do." Kate pushed on.

_"No, I don't."_

"Cass."

"No."

"Admit it."

"I do not like _him!_"

"Just tell the truth and I will-"

"Fine!" She turned on them. "I like him okay. I don't know why but I do. He's nice and amazingly attractive so_ yes _a million times, I have a crush on him."

_"See, it wasn't that hard." _Came Reid's voice. She froze, eyes wide and mouth open. She had not meant for him to hear it. That was supposed to be her secret and it was bad enough that Kate and Sarah knew but not him, he was best friends with Tyler and as she turned, she knew that her secret crush on Tyler might not be _a secret_ much longer.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alert list. It means soo much. You guys are great. If** you have any questions or Ideas please review and let me know or PM me. I'm up for suggestions.**

You guys rock a lot :)

Love, cityoffire101


	8. Nightmare

A/N: Here is chapter seven. I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know in a Review :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

"You can't tell anyone." She begged, he just stood there though, his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Reid looked as though he was trying hard not to laugh, his lips were glued together but she could see it all in his eyes, those icy, blue eyes.

"Don't worry Baby Doll." He said in a reassuring voice. "Your secret is safe with me." Cassie held his gaze, searching for any hidden clause but found nothing, so nodding, she let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks Reid." He only smiled. Cassie followed the girls the rest of the way down the hall, turning into the change room where the bathroom was. Once inside, they looked around at each other.

"Well that was a close one." Kate said.

"You think." She snapped. "Look, you guys can't tell anyone about this, don't bring it up or try and set us up because I am pretty sure he doesn't like me that way."

"Girl you must be blind." Sarah exclaimed. "He looks at you all the time, as if you were some angel from haven. I have never seen him so hung up on a girl before."

"He is not hung up." She protested even though what she was hearing made her want to jump for joy.

"Cass." Kate said slowly and clearly. "Pogue has told me that when we aren't around, all Tyler does is talk about you. He asks questions about you, things Reid knows and I'm pretty sure that he thinks that you and Reid are like becoming a thing."

"Not this again," Cassie was getting tired of these assumptions. "Me and Reid are NOT going out, I do NOT like him and he does NOT like me. We are ONLY friends."

"We got it." Kate said lightly. "You don't like Reid, but by telling us I don't think Tyler is going to find out."

"So what do I do then?"

"Well, we figure out a plan, something that shows Tyler that you and Reid are not together."

**

* * *

**The first movie was Friday the 13th. She pulled her legs closer to her body, chin resting on her knees as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. Reid was sprawled out on her left, eyes closed as though he was sleeping but she knew by the way he was breathing that he wasn't. Tyler was on her right, sitting on his butt, hands resting on his lap. She flinched as the Jason came out of nowhere, the object of death in his hands then before the victim could get out of the way, he was dead.

"You okay?" Tyler whispered to her. She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the next scene. This was there perfect plan, not something she would have thought of but it would do, she still couldn't believe that they had gotten Reid involved. He could ruin it for her, just saying or doing the wrong thing and it might be too late.

She waited, knowing it was coming. They had a mark, yes the cough, that was a signal to Kate who was going to scream at any moment. One...Two...Three.

"OH MY GOD! CENTIPEDE!" Kate scream. Cassie did as instructed and jumped, her mouth opening, letting out a girly scream. She sprang up just as Tyler did, they grabbed onto each other only to realize that they were in each others arms.

"Got it." She watched as Reid captured the _imaginary _bug in his hands then got up and discarded it in the garbage .She slowly backed away from Tyler, who cleared his throat.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." He replied in the same tone.

Cassie nodded. "Hmm, I'm going to get some fresh air." Reid caught her look and pointed to the bag across the room. He knew what she wanted. Cassie walked over, got what she was looking for then climbed up the stairs and into the main hallway, eyes flickering back and forth as she tried to think of which way led towards the front door.

"Follow me." She smiled upon hearing his voice. He moved past her, the smallest contact made her heart leap. Tyler showed her down the hall, turning around a corner then opened up the front door and walked out into the cool night air.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Tyler watched her silently as she lit the smoke, inhaling it then letting out a small loop of cigarette smoke. She held the stick between her index and middle finger, staring out at the black night. He gulped, the feeling in his stomach growing stronger each second. He didn't know what to do, the days events had led him to believe something he didn't even want to come true. Reid and Cassie. Even though Reid had told him face to face that they were just friends, the way he looked at her made Tyler believe other wise. It was look that held more emotion then anything.

He knew his best friend, knew when Reid was falling and right now he knew that Reid Garwin was falling for the same girl he was. Cassie Delaney. Tyler smiled as she sighed, the sound seeming to calm his every nerve. She was beautiful, a different kind of beautiful though. With her dark brown hair, almost matching the color of his and her green eyes. The same color that could be found on pine needles. She wasn't too tall but she wasn't too short. She was perfect in every way.

"You and Reid-" He started, only to be taken a back when she snapped. Her body turning to face him, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Me and Reid are not together. I like him as a friend and he likes me as a friend besides I like somebody else." Her voice quieted at the last part. "Look, I'm just tired of people assuming that me and him are together just because we hang out."

"Sorry." He replied, though a part of him wanted to jump for joy. Maybe, he had been overreacting and what he thought were signs of of a crush weren't. He hoped the Reid didn't like her, that would give him a chance to try and win her over.

"It's okay." Cassie grinned at him. Tyler bit his bottom lip as she flicked her hair to the side. He wanted to know who his competition was, she had only been at school for a week which meant she hadn't had enough time to meet a lot of guys. She slowly bent down and mushed the now finished cigarette butt on the ground then stood back up, shivering as a gust of window flew around them. _Now's my chance,_ Tyler told himself. Removing his jacket, he draped it over her shoulders only to smile as she pulled it closer.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." He replied. "Come on, they're probably wondering where we are." Cassie followed him inside, her mind wandering to a similar situation which involved Liam, her ex. He had done the same thing Tyler had, giving her his jacket and talking with her. Those had been the good old days, before he had started acting like a jackass and before he had started cheating on her with Analise.

_"You cold?" Liam asked softly, she turned to him, taking him in with her eyes. He was attractive with his dirty blond hair, moss green eyes and tall, muscly build. He was everything she was looking for in a guy but she highly doubted that he liked her. They had only met a few weeks ago at her best friend Analise's party. He sent her a heart-leaping smile and removed his black leather jacket then held it out to her, she looked up at him then down at the piece of clothing and at the last second took it and slipped it on, the smell resembling a lot like Old Spice. She breathed in then looked up at the open sky which was full of twinkling stars. It was beautiful. _

_"Thank you." She said._

_"Not a problem." He assured her. "I'd do anything for a pretty girl like you."_

_"Pretty?" Cassie had NOT meant to say that aloud but he only chuckled, hands going to cup her face. He leaned closer and grinned. She did not want to move or even breath._

_"Yes, pretty." He whispered. "You are one of the most beautifulest girls I know Cassie." She felt herself smile. "Don't let anyone tell you different." Cass felt her stomach do flips when he pulled back. "Now come on, your friends are most likely wondering were you are." She took his hand and let him drag her back towards the party scene. _

Cassie was brought back out of the memory by Reid-who was waving a hand in front of her face, ice blue eyes full of concern and curiosity. She stepped back then shook her head, trying her best to get rid of the feeling which was growing in the pit of her stomach. Every time she thought of _him_ it hurt. Not because of how it ended it but what she learned before she left. He had cheated on her-all those times he told her he love her, all those times he told her he was going to visit a friend- he was really going to see her. That bitch that had lied to her face several thousand times, claiming that she was always gonna be their for her- some friend she was. Her heart rate had increased just at the thought of him, he hadn't said sorry and that made her angry. Not even an apologies but then again he was never one to apologize.

"You alright baby doll?" Reid asked carefully. She inhaled slowly, trying to just relax. It was in the past and it needed to stay in the past.

"Yeah," She replied after a minute. "I was just thinking."

He nodded then reached into his pocket, only to pull out an old, rusty penny. "Penny for your thoughts?" She had to laugh at that one. He always seemed to amaze her.

"I guess that what Tyler did." Reid raised an eyebrow, "He handed me his jacket." The smirk was still in place. "Well it reminded me of a memory that involved Liam, my ex, and well it still hurts to think of him."

"You never did tell me what happened between you two." Reid said but added. "But you don't have to tell me anything." When he saw her tense slightly.

"It's fine." Cassie assured him. "He brought me to a party, got me drunk, I kissed a few people because I was drunk, he got mad- end of story." Though it was far from and Reid knew that because he motioned for me to continue. "He fucked my so called best friend while we were dating."

"Why?"

Cassie shrugged. "Maybe I wasn't giving him what he wanted. Maybe I wasn't good enough. Analise was always the pretty one, she was the one that got all the compliments. If I had known before then maybe I would have given up because I couldn't compete with her."

"Are you really saying that you would have given up without a fight." Reid snorted."Because from what I see, you Cass do not give up."

"She won anyways." She whispered. "It doesn't matter now." Cassie looked over his shoulder when a movement caught her eye and there standing in the shadows was Tyler. "Come on." She walked past the two boys and back down stairs, hoping to forget that conversation ever happened.

* * *

Cassie a woke with a gasp, eyes scanning the room only to find she couldn't see. Everything was black, she looked down at her hands, squinting as she tried to at least see the outlines but it was impossible. The only time she had seen something this black was the time her and her parents had gone hiking and had ended up climbing into a cave, the tunnel going on for a while until they reached the other side. She reached to her left when she noticed something moving, it was small but it had moved. She brushed away a strand of hair that seemed to keep falling out from behind her ear and brushed a finger over the materiel. It wasn't soft like silk but not coarse like wool. She patted it only to find that it was a sleeping bag with nothing under neath it.

She bent forward- then with a quick pull she yanked it open just as the lights came on. Everything was bright but once she adjusted her eyes took in the paper under the sleeping bag. It was a small piece of paper, the ends shard off and their in the middle, written in red ink that could resemble blood was the words. _REVENGE_.

In a flash things seemed to change, her vision changed from her being in a lit room to her standing in an open area. One old, gray stone was the only thing in sight and carved into the cement were the words _R.I.P Cassie Delaney._ That had always been her worst nightmare: dieing young. She stepped back and tripped, landing hard on her bed. The words rang in her head. She was not going to cry, it had too be a dream. But when she looked down at her hands, she realized that they were covered in blood and beside her was a dead bird. She screamed, the sound piercing the empty night sky and then squeezed her eyes shut...

* * *

Cassie opened her eyes and screamed at the person hovering over her, hands already moving to shove him off before she could even register what she was doing. There was a few yells then someone grabbed her arms and yanked them to her sides and the last thing she could remember was seeing those baby blue eyes staring at her in concern.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alert list. It means soo much. You guys are great. If** you have any questions or Ideas please review and let me know or PM me. I'm up for suggestions.**

You guys rock a lot :)

Love, cityoffire101


	9. A party gone wrong

A/N: Here is chapter eight. I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know in a Review :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

P.S. This whole chapter is in Tyler's P.O.V (just thought you'd like to know how he feels and what he sees) :)

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

A whimper was what woke me up from a rather nice dream-so soft- that at first I thought it had been part of _the _dream but when it sounded again-from my left-I knew it was a real since _she_ was on my left. I sat up and rubbed furiously at my eyes, trying to clear my vision so I could see what had upset her though when I went to move she shot up with a scream that made me jump back surprised. Her eyes were full of fear-the kind that made me think back to the movie we had watched- it was the same kind of fear I had seen the actors portray before they died. Had she had a nightmare? If so, what about? I grabbed her hands and yanked them to her sides but was caught off guard when she fainted, her eyes closing and body sagging against the pillow.

She was covered in sweat, her hair tattered and knotted. Her fingers dug marks into the palms of her hands and I could see now that she had a busted lip from biting down. My finger brushed back a strand of hair as my eyes changed-going from their normal blue-to a black that could easily match the color of those black pearls. So inhuman and rare. The lights flew on causing everyone to groan as their eyes adjusted.

I bit my lip as Caleb shoved me aside so he could take a better look at her. He was the most realistic and I was pretty sure that he was studying to be a doctor-his health and others being something he cared deeply about- since his father's life had be taken away because of the power. That was why Caleb and Reid always went at it. Caleb didn't want to expose the Covenant but he also cared about Reid's health and every time Reid used, it made Caleb fire back about how the power to his father's life and how he didn't want that to happen to him. Which led to a fight, sometimes, leading to powers being involved. I for one knew that Caleb only wanted the best for everyone though Reid -who I knew the best out of my three brothers- hated being told what to do, so, he rebelled.

Pogue went to fetch a wet cloth while Kate and Sarah went in search of some Tylenol or something else that might be useful when Cassie woke up. I stayed put, watching as Caleb pressed a hand to our new friend's head. He checked the cuts on her palm them very carefully lifted her into his arms and stood up, placing her carefully on the couch. Reid was still sitting, staring at the place Cassie once laid, his brows scrunched up as if deep in thought. I was in no mood to know what the blond was thinking.

"She'll be okay right?" Reid asked out of the blue. Caleb turned around and nodded, browns eyes giving no indication that he was holding anything back.

"Yeah, she probably had a nightmare and when she woke up, she got spooked." He assured us. I nodded and reclaimed my seat on the floor. Whatever had been in her nightmare must have been rather frighting to make her faint, though, I probably didn't help the situation.

The next ten minutes were spent waiting for her to wake up and just when Reid was about to suggest something that would never work, she made a small noise of protest that caught all our attentions. Her lips pursed as she reached up and rubbed her eyes, which opened cautiously. Her green eyes took in her surroundings and when she realized that it was safe, she uttered a sigh.

"Cassie," Caleb spoke. She glanced over at him and waited. "Are you alright?"

"Mm'fine." She drawled, her voice thick with sleep. I watched as she rose into a sitting position, hands rotation in the air as if searching for something but she gave up after a good minute, scowling at the marks on her palms. "What happened anyways?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Caleb said with raised eyebrows. "Do you remember anything?"

"A dream."

"More like a nightmare." Mumbled Reid, who grunted when Pogue slapped him over the head, earning our second eldest a glare.

"R.I.P," She said slowly. "A gravestone and a letter. It had the word." She thought for a second then replied. "Revenge. Then their was blood, a dead bird."

"Nice dream." Pogue said with a shudder.

"Yeah," Cassie said. "Guess it was the movie or something." I nodded but could see she did not believe that herself. She had been fine during all the movies yet she still had a nightmare and from the look on her face, I could tell this had been the first time anything like this had happened to her. Caleb handed her a glass of water and two Tylenol which she took happily. Once she was done, she gave them to Pogue who put them away.

I passed her a pillow and a blanket then turned to Caleb, "We should be heading back to sleep," He nodded then gave Cassie a smile before returning to his spot on the floor. I laid back down and before Pogue turned off the lights, I cast her a quick smile. "Night Cass."

"Night Ty." She replied then the lights went out and I drifted off to sleep, the events of the nights consuming my dreams. They weren't scary, nor, non realistic. It was almost like a recap of what had happened. Her waking up, me feeling concern for her. Like _Déjà.

* * *

_

I awoke the next morning to find everything okay, Cassie was still sleeping soundly as was everyone else except for me. The cause of me being up so early was the blond boy laying next to me, his legs stretched out, causing them to kick me. He was breathing heavily and I knew that if he was to kick me one more time, I would take a pillow and hit him till he got up, but I knew that he would be grumpy, so, being the kind, sweet, caring man I am. I rose from my spot and carefully walked over everyone, being careful not to step on anyone's legs or arm, especially their faces-like Reid had done to me so many times.

Once inside the Perry kitchen, I searched for anything that could possibly make up a breakfast and was surprised to find bacon, eggs toast and pancake mix. Making sure their was enough food for everyone, I started to cook, not hearing her come up behind me until she coughed. Spinning around, I raised an eyebrow as she grinned.

"You cook?" Cassie asked.

"I do." I said with a smile. "My parents were always on business and our-"

"Maid." She cut in.

"Sure," I shrugged, "Though she hardly did anything. I liked to call her Lazy Lissa because she was the one hired to take care of me while Mom and Dad were out of town but I always found myself making breakfast and walking home because she could never pick me up from school or cook dinner even though I was only 12, so I learned to cook."

Cassie smiled. "Well chef," She reached forward and before I could say a word, she ran her fingers through my hair. "You seem to have flour in your hair." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, causing anything left to fall out. "You need any help?"

"I do." I said. "Here, you can crack these into their." She did as told and started cracking the eggs into the red bowl, smiling at me every time we locked eyes. I didn't know if it was a bad thing for me falling hard but if we never worked out, then I was going to at least cherish our friendship.

The first person to wake up next was Pogue; claiming he smelt Bacon and had been drawn to investigate. Cassie had merely laughed and set a plate of food in front of him. He had smiled and ran a hand through his curly hair, which had been messed up from sleeping causing it to stick out in certain areas though neither one of us intended to notify him.

Caleb was after, Sarah not far behind. Both were still sleepy but the hunger over powered their urge to sleep. Cassie handed them their plates then grinned. She gulped down the rest of her Orange Juice and started towards the stairs when Kate walked up, smiling to her friend, Cassie continued right on down leaving me to stare at everyone in confusion. We waited for any sounds as to identify what she was planning then their was a loud curse, followed by footsteps racing up the stairs. Cass emerged first, she skidded to a stop beside me and pointed to the door in time to see Reid stomp up, hair soaking wet and eyes giving everyone a warning that he was pissed off.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded. Cassie shrugged her shoulders and handed him a plate with freshly cooked food on it and in an instant, he was smiling. "Give me coffee and I'll make you my wife." Cassie raised an eyebrow then turned around and when she faced him again, a hot, steamy cup of black coffee was in her hands. She took a sip then passed it to him, watching as he took a sip, a lazy smile appearing. "Mary me?"

"Nope." She replied causing everyone to laugh. Reid rolled his eyes then continued eating. I leaned against the counter, nibbling on the piece of bacon in my hands. Cassie was grinning from ear to ear as if nothing had happened the night before I was pretty sure that she wanted it to stay that way.

We talked for a while before Caleb-the worried man he his- asked if she was alright. Cassie had frozen mid sentence and then nodded stiffly, eyes holding no emotion whatsoever which surprised me because they always seemed to give away how she felt. They sparkled when she was happy, hardened when she angry and lost their color when she was sad.

"Cass?" Reid said with a mouthful of food. "You sure you're okay Baby Doll?" I rolled my eyes at his nickname for her though it was kind of cute. Her nickname for him also worked because every chance he got, Reid turned something dirty then without even trying he could make something into a kinky situation.

"Fine Kinky Bear." She assured him but looked at everyone else. "It was just a nightmare, nothing major." Kate and Sarah nodded then rose from their seats.

"Come on Cass." Kate instructed. I watched as Cassie stood up to her full height which was probably 5"4. She gave both girls a look of curiosity but followed them out of the room and they could be heard going up the stairs-laughing and giggling- about stuff.

"Babe." Pogue yelled after them. But when no one replied, he let his eyes flash black then turn to normal with a grin on his face. "They're getting ready to go out."

"Where?"

"The mall." All of us made a scrunched up face. "Then Boston."

"What's in Boston?" Reid asked.

"The new club." Pogue said. "We're going clubbing." Reid smirked as he ran a hand through is damp hair. I knew that tonight was going to be a fun night for my best friend.

* * *

Being the first one ready, I was instructed to let the guys know when the girls arrived. With my hand on the curtain, I peeled it back and took a quick look outside but nothing except an empty driveway. Doing that ten more times, I started to get frustrated but then a _honk_ sounded making me pull open the door the greet them.

Kate swung open the door to her 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X- a car her dad had bought her for her birthday- and started towards me. I titled my head to the side and couldn't help but feel jealous of Pogue for getting a girl like her. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans that ended at her ankles, which were paired with a pair of platforms shoes. Her hair had been curled and she wore a purple halter top that made her eyes darker.

Sarah was the next girl to exit the car. Her hair had been cut a few inches shorter and she had her hair styled into loose curls. The shorts she wore caused me to stare because they made her legs look longer and the added three inches from her shoes caused her to go from her original height of 5"4 to 5"7. I grinned at her as she twirled for me, the white one shoulder top rising a bit and then just as I was about to express my liking of their outfits, someone giggled making me look over and gasp.

Cassie stood there, eyes shinning with amusement. Her brown hair seemed more shinier and her eyes darker. I glanced over her and had to bit my lip. She looked hot. The black dress that ended mid point at her thighs made me stare and her high heels added height to her. Gold earnings dangled and she sported a silver music note necklace. My smile only grew when she started towards me.

"Hiya boys," She said and I turned to find the others standing their. My insides grew tight when Reid hopped down the stairs and circled her. I watched silently when he touched her hair, smirking as she shoved him away. "Hands off the merchandise Garwin."

"Come on Delaney." He pouted.

"Nope." She turned to Pogue and Caleb. "Guys ready to leave." They nodded. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and waited for the others to grab their stuff, leaving me and her alone."Hey Ty."

"Hi Cass." I replied. "You...Um, look good."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So do you, though I think you have something in your hair." She walked over then shot me a grin when her fingers ran over my hair, ruining the spikes I had done. It fell straight, causing me to back away slightly. "Nope, just my imagination though I do like it better like that."

"Come on guys." Sarah said as she walked by us. "We have a club to hit."

* * *

The minute we pulled up in front of the club, the girls started to talk, pointing out things and some boys, who they found rather attractive-,making most of us jealous and annoyed. I climbed out of my Hummer and grinned upon seeing all the girls but still the only one that seemed to get my attention _was _Cassie. She led them over to the bouncer and stated her name, he checked the list and nodded. Pulling back the red velvet rope, we entered the club and I found myself staring at a large room.

There was two levels, the bottom held the bar which was packed full of people. I noticed the waitress were dressed in short skirts and black tops, most of them were cute and probably around 23. Large circles were found scattered around the bar, stairs led up to them and when I noticed a bouncer in front of each one did I figure out that they were dancing tables. The lights flashed around, never staying in one spot for longer then ten seconds. It was in a pattern, red,blue, green, yellow, purple.

The second level was for the DJ, who was wearing a beanie and was grinning as a fiery red head came over to request a song. Also at the top were tables and lounges were you could relax. The V.I.P room was a bit further down. The walls of the club were painted a deep purple and the floor was marble.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The DJ said into the mic. "Welcome to Toxic Fever, the club the even the rich and famous visit. My name is DJ Spike and it is my job to make sure you guys have the time of your life. You want a song to be played, come up here and tell me and I'll see what I can do. For all those new comers here, the dancing stage is something you have to be older then 17 to do. You just ask and then if they have time, you can go up. So let loose and have fun, so let's get this party started." He hooked the mic back up then the music started.

Cassie grinned and before I could even get a word of protest out, she had pulled me onto the dance floor and was starting to move her hips, laughing when I blushed. "Come on Baby Boy." She whispered in my ear. "Why don't you show everyone how innocent you really _aren't_"

I glanced over at everyone to see Reid occupied by some blond but Sarah and Kate waved with their hands, silently telling me to let loose. I gulped and slowly started to move to the beat, wishing that I could be crazy like Reid or outgoing like Caleb or a good dancer like Pogue but I was Tyler Simms. She moved closer to me and as I placed my hands on her hips, I couldn't help but think about how fast I had fallen for her.

"Quite thinking Ty," She said softly. "Just let go and have some fun." And that was exactly what I did. We danced like that for the next two songs then she stated that she needed a drink. I let her go and made my way up to the booth were everyone sat, including the blond Reid had gotten. Taking my seat beside my best friend, I started into a conversation with the blond, who's name turned out to be Lauren.

"So what School do you go to?" Kate asked.

"Rowley High, it's in Rowley Massachusetts." Lauren replied with a shrug. "Pretty small town which forces us to come here all the time to party since the cops always crash the ones we have."

"Please tell me you have friends here and please they are as good looking as you." Reid said with a smirk.

"Five of my friends are here, they are all gorgeous, especially Analise." Lauren said as she leaned back into his arm that was draped over her shoulder.

"Hey Kate, Sarah." Cassie said as she walked over, drink in hand. Her smile dropped when she spotted Lauren, eyes going cold and lips pressed together in a scowl. I looked back and forth between the two girls and I could feel the intensity. They knew each other and they weren't friends.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Lauren laughed. "Still haven't cut back on the chocolate I see."

"You got the nose job you always wanted huh?" Cassie fired back. Lauren touched her nose then stood up. I went to make a move but was beat to the punch by Kate. This was going to end badly because we all knew how Kate got in a fight.

"Just leave." Kate said to Lauren. "Before things turn ugly."

"What are you going to do?"

"You don't want to find out." They were face to face now.

"Leave Lauren and take whoever else is here with you." Cassie said with a sigh. "I don't want any trouble and I'm sure you don't either."

"Always the peace keeper huh Cassie?" A silk, sweet voice said from behind them. I could see the pain in Cassie's eyes when she turned around. Her body language said it all. Tense and stiff. Whoever it was, was not on her good list. The girl moved into the light and I had to keep my mouth from falling open. She was gorgeous. Honey colored blond hair that reached the middle of her back and bright blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. I took a note that she was very tall for a 17 year old girl. Around 5"8 with nice, toned legs that looked great in skinny jeans. Her face was heart shaped and something that I wouldn't be able to forget. She stood with superiority as though she knew everyone followed her and walked with a panther's grace.

"Analise." Cassie whispered. I knew that name, it was the girl that had stolen Cassie's boyfriend. The girl that had been the cause of Cassie's broken heart.

"I would say it's good to see you again, but then I'd be lying." Analise stated. She looked over Cassie. "I do have to take Lauren for her word, I thought I told you late night snacks were bad."

"Go to hell." Cass snarled as she stepped forward. "I'm not going to let you push me around or bring me down, so why don't you just go."

"You grew some back bone," Analise observed. "That's good, but I'd rather stay here and chat. You up for it Lauren." The blond nodded from her spot beside Kate-who was glaring. I stayed put, not knowing what to do. Should I interfere? Let them go at it? Mind my own business? Most of the time I would look to Caleb for guidance but he was just as shocked as I was-we all were.

"Liam's here." A girl raced over but stopped when she spotted Cassie. "What the hell is _tha_t bitch doing here?"

"Paige," Cassie said slowly. "Congrats!"

"On?"

"Becoming the slut you always wanted to be." I let out a laugh but tried to cover it as a cough. She had comebacks and they were good. Cassie bit back a smile when Paige slunk into the background, not wanting to be apart of this confrontation.

"She's the slut?" Lauren laughed. She walked right up and into the face of Cassie. "Answer this one question for me okay?" I saw the hesitation in Cassie's reply but she nodded. "How many of these guys here," I realized she was pointing at us. "Have you spread your legs for?"

That did it for her, she moved quickly slapping Lauren right across the face. Her eyes narrowed and hands clenched together. "None, though I'm sure if you where in my position you'd have gotten to them and half to other boys in Spencer." And that comment earned Cassie a slap. I watched-unmoving- as Cassie brought her hand up to the red spot, eyes not watering but she bit her lip.

"Go to hell Cassie," Lauren said. "No matter how hard you try, you will never be Analise."

"I never wanted to be." Cassie replied. "All I wanted was to know why?" She glanced over at the girl who had ruined everything and raised an eyebrow. "So why? Why take him from me? Why ruing our friendship over some guy? You were my best friend, someone I trusted and confined too but you threw it away for Liam."

"Because I loved him." Analise snapped. "No matter how many times I tell you, I loved him and he loved me. You Cassie, were just a distraction. He planned on leaving you the day of your anniversary but when the party came around and well you got drunk. It just worked out."

_"She's right."_ It was the sound of a guy. I noticed how Cassie stepped back, eyes widening with fear and nervousness. I glanced over and took in the size of him and knew one thing. He was not going to hurt Cassie again.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alert list. It means soo much. You guys are great. If** you have any questions or Ideas please review and let me know or PM me. I'm up for suggestions.**

You guys rock a lot :)

Love, cityoffire101


	10. Killer Smile

A/N: Here is chapter nine. I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know in a Review :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

The minute she heard his voice, everything seemed to slow down. Her eyes widened as he stepped into view, looking that same as always-hot. His dirty blond hair had grown out slightly, causing it to fall in front of his moss green eyes. He wrapped an arm around Analise's small waist and kissed her cheek, earning him a flirtatious smile and a gag from Jack- Liam's best friends and boyfriend to Lauren- who rushed over to him, her hand still on her cheek as if she had been seriously injured though the only thing that could possibly have been wounded was her ego. Cassie stepped back slightly as he met her gaze head on. She felt the tears coming but biting her lip, she forced herself to not let them fall. He was not going to see her cry again, he had seen her do that way too much.

She knew that what she was about to do would make her look like a chicken but it was the only thing she could do, since stopping the tears was out of the question. Turning her back, she brushed past Kate and Sarah and darted towards the girls bathroom-thank god they were single ones. Locking the door behind her, she took a seat on a plush chair, which for some reason was inside the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Her once bright smile was not gone, terminated by the sadness. Tears rimmed her eyes causing the eyeliner to smudge slightly. All in all, she looked terrible for somebody in a club. Leaning forward, she placed her head in her hands and sighed. A finger touching the music note necklace, it was something her mother had given her and the same day her mother has said. "Never back down because later on you might realize that it was the wrong choice."

Those words made Cassie stand up, she grabbed some Kleenex and quickly fixed her makeup before opening the door, only to find herself face to face with Sarah and Kate, both girls looking over their shoulders. Giving them a wired look, she peered around them only to find her worst nightmare come true. This could not be happening. They could not be fighting. Her best friend and her ex friend were going at it, their fists swinging and blood dripping. The instant she laid eyes on them, her heart rate increased by 50%.

"How," She croaked. "What happened?"

"Jack said you were a slut and that pissed off Reid," Kate replied. "Cassie where are you!-" But she wasn't listing. Rushing over, she grabbed onto the closest person and tugged, that person being Reid. He glanced back at her, only then to receive a cheep shot from Jack that sent him stumbling but he didn't fall. A hand clamped onto his shoulder and a body shoved her aside. It was Caleb, Pogue and Tyler not far behind. Then coming up the other way where Bouncers. They had gone to get help. Reid spun on Caleb, muttered something then lashed out on Jack-who had his back turned-and this time, he knocked him to the ground.

Liam and Analise where gone, Lauren was the only one left behind as she watched her boyfriend get escorted out of there, Reid not far behind. The Bouncers led them down the stairs, through a mob of people then outside, shoving them past the line of entry so they stood on the streets.

Cassie could only watch as the two left, Lauren letting Jack lean against her as they went towards the parking lot. She waited until they had drove off before she turned to Reid, who was wiping blood from his busted lip. Her first instinct was to yell at him for being such an idiot but that was overpowered by the feeling of appreciation. He glanced up as she started towards him but when he raised his hands to speak, she hugged him. Her head resting against his chest as she sighed. Reid didn't react at first but then slowly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For sticking up for me."

"Of course," He grinned, "You're my Baby Doll." Cassie let go and gently touched his swollen cheek which looked worse then his busted lip. "What are you thinking?"

"You're an idiot." She replied. He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair causing him to be playfully slapped. Cassie then faced the guys. "We should be heading back."

Tyler nodded, pulling his keys from the pocket of his jeans, he started towards the car but slowed his pace when Cassie came over. "Hey."

"Hi," She said. "Uh, I know this great dinner that's on the way, would you mind stopping by. I'm really hungry and I'm sure the others are too."

"Not a problem." Tyler replied, the smile growing on his face when she gave him a quick hug before darting off to see Kate and Sarah. He could never figure that girl out, for someone who had been rather upset inside, outside she seemed fine. Not her normal self but not unhappy. He unlocked the door to his Hummer, climbed inside and waited until everyone had gotten in-Cassie sitting at the front so she could direct him-then started the car and drove off.

* * *

**Two Days Later- Wednesday  
**

She stared out at the hundreds of empty seats that where all lined up in the auditorium for her performance on Friday. A part of her was rather anxious to get up there in front of everyone and sing her heart out while another part wanted to do anything _but_ sing. It was her nerves that were making her rethink everything, she always got them before a huge performance like this. Biting her lip, she marched over to the small stereo which held her CD and hit play, the sound of music filling the empty room. Being a musical scholar, it granted her access to the auditorium and equipment whenever she desired. Her small hand curled around the mic as she began to sing, all emotions going into this one song that had seemed to fit so well.

Her eyes closed, concealing that tears that were building up. She held the long note in the middle, her one hand going to her stomach as she let it drop and once again began to sing. If _he _was here, he'd sure know how she felt about everything. Everything he had done to her-making her feel like a piece of trash that could just be tossed aside. He had hurt her so much that even now she was still not over it and it had been a little more then a month. Her first love had made her realize that love never ended like the said it did in the story books.

Opening her eyes, she placed the mic back in it's holder and was stunned when someone started to clap, the sound echoing throughout the room. She squinted as the light met her head on but could make out a body behind it. A boy. Tyler. She sent him a wave, grabbed her bag and CD then rushed over to meet him. He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, something that she wanted to last way longer then 5 seconds.

"Hey," She smiled. "What are you doing here? Don't you have swim practice?"

"I do," He replied. "But, I think you promised Reid that you'd come and he has to race today and every minute he looks to see if you're in the stands." Tyler rolled his eyes as she burst into laughter.

"Ahh," Cassie nodded. "I see, well let's not keep Mr. Impatient waiting any longer." She hadn't seen much of the boys the past two days, her practicing and their training meant after school hangouts were impossible and with the shit load of homework the teachers kept giving them, it was difficult to plan a movie night. Sure, they saw each other in class but they hardly got to talk then.

Tyler led her down the hallway, past a group of Freshman girls who almost fainted when he smiled their way. Cassie watched as they stared dreamily at him, making her giggle. He gave her a questioning but she just shook her head. He had no idea how much everyone wanted to date him. He was the youngest Son Of Ipswich and probably the nicest one out of them all but he was also very attractive.

"You going to tell me what you were laughing at?" He asked her as they came to a stop in front of the pool room, the smell of chlorine already reaching he nose.

"Hmm," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just don't realize what that smile does to people Mr. Simms." Then without another word, she moved past him and inside, eyes searching for Reid but with no luck, she walked up the bleachers and took a seat beside Kate and Sarah, both girls in a very funny argument about which guy looked better in a speedo.

"What do you think Cassie?" Kate asked, turning from Sarah to her. Cassie glanced around the room, taking in the large pool full of water that reminded her of Tyler's eyes. So blue and intoxicating. Shaking her head, she searched for her friends and almost couldn't stop her jaw from dropping when she saw Caleb and Pogue standing by the far side, their bodies very well toned and their muscles defined.

Pogue's speedo was slightly smaller then the others but Caleb looked just as good. She could see now why everyone drooled over them. Her eyes moved from them to Reid as he climbed out of the pool, water dripping from the ends of his hair, sending them in small lines down his face and onto his naked torso. She had seen him without a shirt on before but still nothing could prepare her for the sight. He looked like a god from where she sat and when he turned to her, a smile appearing on his face, she couldn't help but smile back. He still had the bruise on his cheek but it was not a light purple which meant it was healing and his lip only had a slight scab on it. Reid mouthed something but she shrugged, unable to understand.

"He said, look at Tyler." Sarah repeated. Cassie looked to the locker room doors to see Tyler walk out, his lips curled into a smile when he yelled across to Reid. She took in his body and could feel a small blush creep up her cheeks. The muscles in his arms showed when he clapped Pogue on the back and she had to say, he looked good in a speedo. His four pack wasn't as visible as Reid's or Caleb's but it was there. His brown hair was not spike-less just way she liked and she see a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Whoa." She whispered. Both girls burst into laughter, attracting the attention from their friends and Aaron Abbot, who came sauntering over. Cassie crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow when he stopped in front of her. "Yes?"

"You look good," He said with a smile that made her wonder what his dirty mind was thinking. Then again, maybe it was better if she didn't know. Aaron moved closer and reached a hand out towards her face but she slapped it away. "I was wondering-"

"No!" She said. "I'm not doing anything for you. I'm not going anywhere with you, so no."

"Ouch sweetheart," Aaron said sarcastically. "How you wound me."

"Fuck off Abbot." Kate said in a bored tone."We've got better things to do then talk to an ass like you." Cassie watched the anger pass over his face. Eyes darkening, fist clenching and nostrils flaring. She knew that pissing off Aaron was not a smart move but then again, Kate did have Pogue as a boyfriend and she could tell that he would rip Aaron apart if so mush as laid a hand on her.

"We'll talk later." Aaron said before turning around to leave and bumped right into Caleb who came to check up on us. "Danvers."

"Abbot." Caleb said stiffly. Once Aaron broke the heated glare contest, Caleb made his way over to us, smiling when Sarah kissed his cheek. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea." Cassie said. "He wanted to talk to me but Kate told him off."

"Just be careful." He said. "I have no idea how far he will go." Cassie nodded, wished him luck then watched as he went back to the guys to tell them the news.

Talking with Kate and Sarah felt good but she could tell that they were trying hard not to bring up anything that had occurred on Sunday. She had been rather quiet all Monday after everything had sunk in, her nights sleep hadn't been that good and she had only answered with one word when Reid or Tyler asked her a question. Caleb and Pogue had both given her sympathetic looks and the girls had tried to pull her into conversations but had given up when she had stayed quiet.

"Oh, it's Tyler's turn." Sarah said with a sneaky smile. Kate shot her a glare for interrupting her mid-sentence but then turned to watch as the youngest son prepared to dive. Cassie stayed in her seat when he dove in, slicing through the water with ease. She watched him as glides back up and began his motions. Head up taking a breath while his hands pulled him forwards and legs did the frog kick. The muscles in his back tensed when he dived it. She was amazed at how fast he could go and right now he was way ahead of anyone else. He did the turn then came back, some guy from lane 3 catching up. The shouts of encouragement from Reid and the guys could be heard and then he reached the end, his hand going up in victory.

Cassie soon found herself cheering along with the others, her hands coming together in supportive claps. He climbed out of the pool, high fived the others then turned to her and flashed her that killer smile making all of her worries disappear.

"You checking him out?" Kate whispered. "Because he's checking you out." Blushing, Cassie pivoted around and crossed both arms over her chest and tried her best to do that menacing glare but gave up when both girls went unfazed.

"He is not." She whispered but a part of her was hoping they were right. She liked Tyler but was still unsure about everything, could she trust someone else with her heart? The last person, who she thought was all sweet, caring and trustworthy turned out to be a lying, cheating jackass. She should know better then to doubt Tyler, he seemed like a sweet guy but then again, so had Liam.

"He is." Sarah insisted. "Now come on and let's go congratulate our boys. Cassie followed them off the stands and over to everyone. Reid gave her a one armed hug, causing her cloths to get slightly wet. She let out a sigh and pushed him back.

"That hurt Baby Doll." Reid pouted. Cassie rolled her eyes then jumped when her cell phone went off, the sound of Wavin' Flag by K'nann came on, catching everybody's attention. Excusing herself, she rushed out of the pool room and answered the call, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Mom." It had been a while since her parents had called to check up on her, sure she called them but they were either busy or away.

_"Hello, sweetheart."_ Came the sound of her mother's voice. Cassie smiled and listened as her mother explained what she was calling about.

"You're moving." The sound of her voice must have been a surprise because her mother laughed. They have been trying to sell their small house for years but it seemed no one was interested until now. "Wow, Mom that's great."

_"Thank you sweetheart."_ Her mother said something to her father who must have been in the same room. _"We were wondering if you could come down and help us pack up since we have to be out of here in a week. The new house is all ready."_

"Yeah, I can come down on Saturday but I don't have a car." Cassie said then added with a smile. "But, I have some friends who could drive me, would you mind if them came and helped?"

_"No, the more the merrier."_ Her mom said. _"Well, I must be off now. Your father is insisting on going to the hardware store to fetch some tools so he can up the cabinet in the new house."_

"Okay, love you Mom, tell dad I love him too." Cassie said.

"_He said he loves you back and so do I."_ Her mom said. _"See you Saturday."_

"Bye." Hanging up, she turned when the door opened to see everyone piling out. She used her best smile then launched into asking them. "Okay, so I need your help because umm, my parents are moving and uhh I need to get down there on Saturday and I don't have a car and they need help packing and I was wondering if you could maybe, umm but you don't have to, bring me down there and maybe help out?"

"You want us to go down to Rowley and help pack up your house?" Reid asked. He glanced over at the guys then nodded. "We're in."

"Thank you." Cassie squealed. Rushing over, she wrapped her arms around Caleb, who was startled at first but then returned it. Next was Pogue, who lifted her right off the ground. Cassie fixed her cloths and gave him a bright smile before turning to Reid, who already had his arms open. She rolled her eyes at him then stepped into them and grinned when he rocked back and forth. Tyler was the last, she rested her head on his chest and inhaled, he smelt like apples and cinnamon and a hint of chlorine.

She stepped back when she noticed everyone staring at them and had to duck her head to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. Tyler cleared his throat and fixed the tie around his neck, eyes glued to the floor. Cassie could almost feel Reid trying not to laugh and when she looked up, his eyes held everything. He thought it was funny. She shook her head then said her good byes and headed off to the library, her free period was the best thing about school.

Once inside, she collapsed onto one of the leather chairs and smiled when she started to read through the book she had picked out the other day. Her eyes started to water when she read the part of the girl dying. A few minutes later, when that part was done, she turned the page and got right back into the book. Not hearing him come up behind her, or feel the way he brushed back her hair until his breath was on her neck. Cassie jumped and spun around, ready to yell at Reid, but found herself face to face with Aaron.

He sent her a smirk and touched her cheek, smiling when she swatted away his hand. Cassie knew he was not here for a friendly visit, the cloud of lust in his eyes was very visible and when he went to grab her hand, she stood up, eyes searching for someone only to remember that she had picked a spot in the very back where no one could bother her. He advanced on her and when he was close enough, he grabbed onto her arms and leaned forward.

"You're pretty hot." He whispered. Cassie flinched away and then kicked his knee. He let go of one arm with a curse but after regaining his composure, he did something that made her want to scream. He kissed her, lips trying to force hers open. Cassie got a hold of herself and bit down, blood being drawn from his bottom lip. Aaron shoved her back and wiped the blood off, eyes now full of anger. Cassie grabbed her bag and dashed off, never once turning back to see if he was there. She found herself running down the hall, searching for the closest _son_ possible. And then when she was about to give up, she spotted Tyler to her right, his back to her as he talked to some girl.

Cassie raced over and came to a stop, panting and hunched over. Tyler gave her a worried look then said good bye to the girl before helping her stand, she stared at him for a few seconds then sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Aaron" She breathed out, "He came up to me and," She inhaled then exhaled. "He kissed me in the library."

"What?" Tyler snarled. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken about everything." Cassie touched her lips and shivered. He had been that desperate that he had to force himself on her to get a kiss.

"You sure he didn't hurt you?" Tyler placed his hand on her cheek and she had to hold in the sigh when his thumb ran over her lip. Her whole body was humming when he backed away, eyes holding an emotion she was not familiar with. Her heart was pounding against her chest and it was not because of the running. "Cassie." She could only nod. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

"Me too," She said. He pulled her into a soft hug and all she could do was smile. It felt so right to be in his arms but did he feel the same way? His hands rubbed her back then her smile dropped when he let go.

"I have Science soon." Cassie nodded, knowing she had Math with Reid in a few minutes. "Call me later tonight and maybe me, you and Reid can order a pizza and watch a movie."

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Yupp." As she turned around, she couldn't help but let out a small sigh of joy. She was falling hard for Tyler Simms and everyone knew it. Now, all she had to do was let him know.

* * *

**A/N: **So let me know what you think please. I really hope you like the interaction with Tyler and Cassie if so then **REVIEW** because if you do then they're just might be another one in the next chapter. Also I was wondering if you guys wanted a scene with just Reid and Cassie?

Let me know please because the more **Reviews** that fast I upload the next chapter.

You guys rock, Love Cityoffire101


	11. Promises can be broken

A/N: Here is chapter ten. I know this is short but the next one will be longer

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie stared at herself in the mirror, not wanting to believe that the red spots on her upper arms where from Aaron, sure, he had grabbed her pretty hard but it was a surprise to see that he had left her bruised and sore. She cursed mentally because now she was unable to wear the tank top to go see a movie since she knew that if Reid saw the marks, he would go ballistic and go hunt Aaron down. He did over react sometimes but it was still nice to know that someone had her back. Cassie chucked herself onto the bed, sighing as she ran a hand through her wet hair, still not dry from her shower that she took over an hour ago. Her mind ran from the fear of Reid finding out to her big debut on Friday, all through the week people have been talking about her first appearance, making assumption about how good she was or how bad she might be but on Friday they would see, they would make their decision on if she was good enough to be given a scholarship to Spencer.

"Baby Doll." She sat up, eyes scanning the room for a top to cover herself with. He opened the door slightly only to pause when she screamed for him to stay. Cassie raced off the bed, scampering towards the closet and grabbing the red top from the hanger, she slipped it on then turned to see Reid standing there, his back to her. "Can I look now?"

"Yes," She spoke. Reid turned around and she knew from the moment that look passed through his eyes that she had made a grave mistake. The top she wore now let everyone see the marks on her arms, he stepped closer and let his long, lean finger trace over the mark, growling when she flinched. "Just don't overreact okay."

"Aaron does this to you and you want me to not overreact," Reid asked in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me Cassie. I think a good beating is not overreacting."

"That so is," She said. "I don't want to hear about anyone beating anyone up or so help me god, I will be angry." He met her gaze head on and she knew that if she didn't back down it would be going on forever. "Look, I just don't want trouble. Promise me _you_ won't do anything."

"Fine." He huffed. "I won't do anything but I'm not saying Pogue or Caleb won't and I'm sure Tyler will want a go at Aaron." Cassie rolled her eyes and took a seat on her bed, eyes going to the mirror once again. "So, what exactly did happen?"

"He kissed me, I kicked him but he wouldn't let go of me," Cassie whispered. "I freaked and did the only thing I could and bite down. That got him to let go and I was out of there before he could grab me again. The only thing I could think of was finding one of you and Tyler was the first one I spotted."

"Abbot is a bastard." Reid snarled. "I swear he doesn't get tired of going after innocent girls."

"Calm down," Cassie said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling when he relaxed under the touch. "I'm fine so just let it go."

Reid stood up, paced for a few seconds then turned to her. "Let's go. Tyler's just ordering some pizza." Cassie nodded and slowly followed him out of the room and towards their room, still not knowing what it looked like. She knew tomorrow was going to be very difficult because if Reid reacted that way, how would the others react?

* * *

Grabbing a piece of pizza from the cardboard box, she took a small bite while observing the room which was slightly messy but she wasn't surprised. Two guys sharing a dorm room, it was libel to happen. Reid leaned against the headboard and hit the remote once again, the channel switching from some nature show to the Sci-Fi were they were airing Aliens vs Predators. She noticed both boys sit up a bit straighter as they turned their attentions to the large flat screen mounted up on the wall. They had lots of nice things in their room. The TV, the small mini fridge, a bathroom which meant they didn't have to go to the change rooms to shower along with everyone else, a stereo system and surround sound. She was jealous to say the least but non the less, she knew that coming here to hang would be occurring a lot.

"Cassie," She glanced over at Tyler when he called her name. "Can you pass the gummy bears." A smile broke out onto her face which he matched with that killer smile of his. She tossed him the package of candy then settled back into her spot on the beanie bag which was right in between both beds.

Reid hadn't said much when they left, though he did give her his sweater claiming that if she didn't want Tyler to find out then she'd have to wear it for the night. Cassie had put it on, observing that it looked ridiculous on her since she was like 5 times smaller then him but he only shook his head with laughter and led her to their room. Tyler had been waiting for them, a smile breaking out onto his face when he saw her and she had returned it before giving him a hug. They had spent a good half an hour talking before the pizza arrived then flipped through channels on the TV and now here they where.

She took another bite out of her pizza then placed in the paper plate and as she sunk deeper into the beanie bag-her eyes closing and breath evening out- she couldn't help but smile when Tyler's laugh echoed throughout her head.

* * *

"You promised," Cassie shouted at him from across the parking lot. He paused mid-sentence and turned to her, eyebrows raised and lips pulled into that trademark smirk. She stormed over and came to a halt inches from him, hands resting on her hips and hair flung to one side. "I asked you one thing Reid and that was to back off and leave Aaron alone and what do I find out from some sophomores in the bathroom," He shrugged. "You fucking punched him in the face and then I also learn you got detention."

"Big deal, he got what was coming to him." Reid replied. "Besides, whoever told you what happened must have been mistaken because I wasn't the only one misbehaving."

Cassie glanced over to see Tyler almost impulsively rub his knuckles which were red from pressure put on them. The kind of pressure that could come from punching someone. "What is with you boys and violence?"

"He hurt you." Tyler said. "I couldn't let him get away with that."

She sighed while shaking her head. It meant a lot that they would do this for her but she didn't want them getting in trouble or hurt. Couldn't they be a little more civilized. "Did Caleb and Pogue, ya know, get involved."

The guys shared a look then Reid spoke up. "Let's just say Pogue wasn't too happy about Aaron laying hands on a girl and our fearless leader had a few words he wanted to say."

"Right." Cassie nodded. "I'm going to head to practice, I'll see you later." She sent them a look and added. "Stay out of trouble." Before heading back towards the school where she would have her final chance of practicing before tomorrow's big performance.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't get made at me. I didn't put the small interaction with Tyler and Cassie in this chapter because what I'm planning, it just wouldn't work but don't worry. It will happen very, very soon. But for know I have a question for you.

**Would all of you like a BONUS CHAPTER and get an inside look on what they actually did to Aaron?** Please answer in a review and let me know so I can get started right away. It should be up in the next few days if I get some feedback.

You guys rock, Love Cityoffire101


	12. Bonus Chapter: Protective Family

A/N: Here is the BONUS chapter!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

* * *

Reid saw it before he could stop it, the towel coming around and heading straight for the back of Tyler, it connected -wet cloth on skin- with a loud snap and then he heard Tyler curse but he didn't do anything. He just flipped Aaron off with the finger then continued what he had been doing, not caring when Aaron decided to tease him about having no balls and how he was weak, but with each word that piece of crap spoke, Reid swore that his hands tightened harder into fist as he waited, waited for the right time to strike and explode. His blue eyes watched as Aaron ruffled Ty's hair before he turned around and started towards the back where he was to get changed though Reid knew that he was not going to get there. Reid pushed himself off of the cold, metal lockers and started to walk and then with a call of Aaron's name, he grabbed the curly haired jackass by a lock of his hair and shoved him against the wall, fist connecting with his gut before he started to speak.

"You better fucking listen to me Abbot because you might learn something," Reid seethed. "I do not want to hear about you touching Cassie ever again, better yet, leave all of us alone."

"What." Aaron wheezed out, his hands holding his stomach. "Does, Garwin have a crush."

Reid brought his knee up and let it connect with Aaron's leg making him shake but Aaron managed to stay standing. "No you dick, she's like my best friend and that means if you hurt her, I hurt you." The brunette let out a chocked laugh then he grinned when Reid found himself being shoved away and into the arms of Tyler, who steadied him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Caleb asked from his spot in between both boys. He was speaking to both of them but looking solely at Reid as it had been all his fault which in truth it had but he was only doing it to protect Cassie. "Didn't I tell you no more fights."

"Reid's in trouble." Aaron teased only to jump back when the blond launched himself at him. Caleb moved fast and shoved Reid right back to the same spot.

"Fuck you Abbot."

"No thanks." Aaron replied.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Caleb said to Reid, arms crossed over his chest so he let everyone know that he wasn't moving until they explained.

"That prick over there hurt Cassie." That got the attention of both Tyler and Caleb. "He fucking attacked her in the library and kissed her. She has bruises on her arms from him."

"He what?" Pogue asked as he came around the corner. Reid knew that his friend could be intimidating when he wanted to be and right now- he wanted to be. He flexed his fingers and narrowed his eyes so he could show Aaron that he was not impressed. "First off Abbot, it's not nice to lay hands on a girl and second if I ever hear of you laying hands on Cassie again, you will be in for a world of pain."

"He's all talk but no bite." Bordy whispered to Ryan though everyone heard it. Pogue let out a small chuckle and smirked.

Reid took this time to move past Caleb and once again slam Aaron into the lockers. His fist slammed into Aaron's face, earning a small groan of pain but no one came to stop him. Reid went to punch him in the gut once again when the voice of his coach rang out causing everyone to turn.

"Garwin!" Coach Person yelled. "What in gods name are you doing." Reid opened his mouth to speak then closed it, knowing the coach wasn't going to buy it. "Detention, now get out here and leave Abbot alone." Reid nodded, dropped Aaron to the ground then slowly met the gaze of his brothers before leaving.

"Fucking bastard." Aaron grumbled as he got to his feet, hands going to inspect the bruises he was sure to get soon when he was once again slammed into the lockers but this time by Tyler, who was glaring, fist already connecting to it's target. His jaw.

"Touch her again, I will fucking beat you to a pulp." Tyler snarled. "Better yet, how about I just tell the provost about what you did. He will surely suspend you for a good week."

"Fuck you Simms." Aaron snapped. "She's just playing hard to get. I know she wants me, hell the way she looks at me shows everyone that. I'm sure she just needs sometime then she'll be all mi-" Another punch to the jaw.

"Stay away from her." Tyler insisted, then he backed off and Pogue came over but this time he didn't even go for Aaron. He went for Bordy, his fist slamming into his gut making the blond gasp. Pogue hadn't hit that hard but just enough to leave a point.

Caleb made his way over and knelt down beside the wounded guy. He made sure Aaron was looking before saying what he needed to. "You know, I think you'd learn this already." Caleb spoke. "You hurt one of us, you have to deal with the rest of us. Cassie is apart of our family now which means that we all care about her, so let's put it like this. She now has four very over protective brothers and we don't want to see her get hurt because if she does then well, we get mad and you got a taste of what happens when we get mad so if you don't want this to happen again then I suggest you leave her alone."

He rose to his feet, patted Aaron once on the head then started towards the exit of the locker room only to pause and turn around. "Oh and Aaron, if there is a next time. I'll make sure we go somewhere where there are no teachers." And with that he left, leaving behind a injured Aaron, a sore Bordy and a perfectly fine Ryan, who just stood there in shock.

Once outside, Caleb turned to find Reid standing by the bleachers, his eyes asking the question to_ see if they had gotten it done_ and Caleb could only nod. He hopped to god that Aaron didn't do that again because he was sure Reid would not stop for anyone. Caleb knew how much Reid cared for her, heck what he said in their was true. They all cared for her, she was a little sister to all of them, well except for Tyler but he knew that Tyler cared for her a lot.

He noticed Tyler flinch when Pogue slapped him on the back and was about to ask what had happened when Pogue beat him to it. The youngest son looked at them all and shook his head.

"Nothing guys, I'm fine." Tyler explained. His back hurt but it wasn't all that bad. He would get over it, like he always did. Aaron would give him a rats tail at least once a month so he had learned to cope.

"Rats tail?" Caleb asked, a slight hint of anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Tyler breathed out. "But don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Pogue growled.

"Let Aaron go." Caleb said. "He got a good beating today anyways and _we_ don't need detention." All three of them stared over at Reid and nodded. They were going to let Aaron slid this once for hurting Tyler but they all knew the next time they might not be so _kind. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there you go guys. I hope you like it, I tried to portray the characters as best I could. Please let me know if you like it, I would love feedback. And tell me if you think Aaron got what he deserved.**

You guys rock,

Love Cityoffire101


	13. Preformance

A/N: Here is chapter eleven. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie looked down at her watch, estimating the time it would take her to eat something then get ready before her performance at 2 this afternoon. She guessed around 3 hours which meant she needed to start now since she had to be at the auditorium at 1 and that was only 4 hours away. Grabbing her jacket from the chair, she headed out, not even thinking where she was going until her body slammed into something hard. Large. Human. She glanced up and into the curious, hazel eyes of Pogue, he titled his head to the side and she knew he was thinking about what had caused her to space out.

"Hey," He spoke. "You alright?"

"No," Cassie sighed. "I have five hours until I have to sing in front of the whole student body and I'm freaking out. That's more then 900 kids. And I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and I didn't sleep well last night."

"You'll do fine," He assured her. "I can't really help you out with the sleep and stress but I can get you something to eat." He flashed her a smile then started leading her towards the cafeteria, his arm around her shoulder making a few girls glare. They probably thought she was planning to rob Kate of her man and that only made Cassie laugh. "Now, what would Miss. Delaney like?"

"Hmm," Cassie observed the menu hovering over the counter-where the cafeteria women waited patiently- and tried to see if anything appealed to her but the only thing that looked yummy was a bagel and yogurt. "Can I get a plain bagel and just a strawberry yogurt." The lady nodded, punched in the buttons and brought up her total and before she could even make a move for the credit card in her pocket, Pogue had already paid. "I could have paid you know."

"So, I wanted to help out a friend." He said with a shrug. "Is that a crime." Cassie rolled her eyes and grabbed the food, thanking both him and the lunch lady then walked over and claimed a seat by the window. "So Cass," She cocked an eyebrow when he sat across from her. "What's the song about?"

"My breakup." She stated. "I like songs with emotion, whether they are bad or good." Her eyes drifted to the trees outside. The sky was gray once again but she was getting used to it, everyday seemed cloudy or rainy in Ipswich. She had walked outside to fog this morning while taking a much needed cigarette break. Pogue nodded his head. "Don't you have class?"

"Nope," He smiled. "Our teacher never showed up for Calculus II so we got a free period since there wasn't any substitute that could come at such short notice. What about you?"

"Free pass all day." Cassie explained. "I have to perform which means I get the day off to prepare and relax. They are judging me you know."

"On what?"

"My vocal skill. Pitch, my ability to hold a note, rhythm. All the music stuff." She said. "I need to be recommended to get into the school of my dreams."

"Which is?"

"Julliard." Cassie said with a smile. "I need the scholarship and to get that, I need to be recommended and they will need to come down and see me."

"Whoa." Pogue whispered. "So singing really is everything to you."

"Yeah, I just feel so free when singing. I get to express myself in song and I love doing it. I have since I was little. Though my song writing process isn't very good, I can do great covers."

"I know you'll do fine Cass." Pogue grinned. "And trust me, I'm always right."

"Right Pogue." Taking a bite of her bagel, she took a quick look around the nearly empty room, wondering if maybe her parents would call to wish her luck but then she remember how bust they were packing everything. "So, thanks for you know buying me this and for helping out tomorrow."

"Not a problem. I've always wonder where you get your looks from."

Cassie burst into laughter then swallowed the yogurt in her mouth before speaking. "What is with you guys sometimes. You sounded like Reid there for a sec."

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive." Pogue muttered. Turning her head, she watched as her friend made his way over to them, ruffling her hair quickly before taking a seat beside her, then he pounded his fist against Pogue's in greeting. "Sup man?"

"Just got out of Chem." Reid grumbled. "God, I thought I was going to pass out, it was so boring." He picked up her bagel and took quite a large bite out of it, earning a slap on the head from her and a roll of the eyes from his friend. "What? I was hungry."

"Then get of your lazy ass and go buy something." Cassie said. "That was my food for the day until dinner."

"Lunch." Reid said.

"Uh no thanks." She replied. "I'd rather sing on an empty stomach then a full one." He nodded his head and gave her a face. "You totally forgot that I had to sing today didn't you?"

"Nooo." He assured her. Cassie leaned back against her chair, arms now crossed over her chest as she stared him straight in the eye. "Okay, fine. I did." A small flash of hurt was visible then it was gone as she focused on the table napkins. He was a boy after all, that meant they didn't remember a lot about dates but still, it hurt slightly. "I'm sorry Baby Doll."

"Okay then," Pogue muttered. "I'd love to stay but I really need to go. I'll see you later okay Cass." She nodded and waited until he was gone before starting to pack up. Her hand was inches from grabbing her bag when Reid snatched it away and gave her a look of begging.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me?" He pleaded. "I forgot which I know is bad but still, I'll make it up to you." Cassie bit back a smile then nodded. "What does that mean?"

"I forgive you silly." She said. "You pout really well."

"Garwin charm." He smirked. "So, I have some news for you."

"Okay..."

"Me and you are partners for an English project." He smiled. "Isn't that great... Cassie?"

"We're what?" She asked dumbfounded. "Why in hell did you pick me?"

"Because you're smart and not bossy like Tyler." He replied. "I made a mistake, didn't I." She gave him a look then stood up.

"Let me tell you this Reid." Cassie said. "I need good grades to get into Julliard which means no fooling around. I highly doubt Mr. Person will let you change partners now, so you are going to be stuck with me which means you will be working, most likely research and then I will write the paper. Sound good Garwin?"

"Yeah, okay." Reid nodded. "Oh, Baby Doll." She looked over at him. "I'll be cheering for you today."

"Thanks Kinky Bear." She whispered before heading out and back towards her dorm where she would do whatever she needed to clean up and get ready then it would take her a good hour to find something to wear that would make her look stylish but not slutty. She did not want to give her judges a bad impression.

* * *

Glaring at the clothes on her bed, she huffed before sinking to the floor where she groaned in annoyance and nervousness. She had exactly one hour left before she had to arrive at the auditorium, that meant she still needed to get dressed and finish her makeup but now she had a dilemma. The white shirt that she had planned on wearing was now in the laundry basket, it being a victim of red-cherry soda. A pair of black jeans lay in a heap beside her and she just stared at it, wondering what top might go well with them since they were low on the hips. Her hair fell in front of her face making her nose tickle and before she could even stop it from coming, she sneezed.

"Ugh," Cassie groaned. Heaving herself onto her feet, she slowly made her way over to the closet and rummaged through it until she found the green colored shirt that went a little past where the jeans ended. She glanced back at the mirror, twirled then pulled it on over it head, followed by the jeans. Now that her outfit was done, it was just the makeup left.

Cassie took a seat on the chair in front of the mirror and picked up the brush then started to apply the concealer, followed by a small amount of clear lipstick and some eyeliner for a dramatic effect then after she was done, she stood up and eyed herself in the mirror, from her curly brown hair to black flats

Grabbing her bag from the chair, she made sure her CD was inside before heading out, not stopping when people she didn't even know came to wish her luck or when her cell phone started to buzz indicating a text message. She kept going until she reached the auditorium where she went straight to the back which was busy with people getting ready for the show, that was only an hour and a half away. She was early since it was only 12:30 but they didn't seem to mind. A few students made sure they had her CD and stuff before sending her into a room full of a few other performers.

"Yo, you're the new chick right?" A guy asked from his spot on the couch. Cassie glanced over and took him in. He had pale skin, his brown hair short and cut evenly. Those hazel eyes held amusement and adventure and the way he grinned reminded her of her old friend, someone who loved to have a good time. "I'm Felix but you Lix." He held out his hand and she shook it, smiling slightly. "This is my boy Denny." The guy next to him turned to face her, his dark eyes almost matching his skin. He smiled at her and nodded before returning to his music.

"I'm Cassie, it's nice to meet you two." She said kindly. "So, you guys are preforming today."

"Oh yeah," Lix said. "Me and him are doing a cover of Dead and Gone, you know which one I mean." Cassie nodded. "What about you?"

"Cover, I'm doing Behind these Hazel eyes." She explained. "How long have you guys been doing this for?"

"I started when I was 10 and Denny over here started at 11, we got together a few years back. Today is our twentieth major performance together, we just got back from New York where we did a small club event. They pay a lot."

"That's so cool," She said. "I've always wanted to do something at a club but I don't think I'm good enough."

"How about after your performance, I tell you if you got it or not." Denny asked, the first time he had even spoken and it startled her.

"Okay," She said. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Cassie you're up." Nodding, she waved good-bye to Lix and Denny then took the microphone from the girls hand and made her way up the steps and onto the stage, the clapping starting before she even made it to the center. Her eyes scanned the crowd for any sings of them and she had to smile when she spotted Reid making the thumps up sign.

_Seems like just yesterday_  
_You were a part of me_  
_I used to stand so tall_  
_I used to be so strong_  
_Your arms around me tight_  
_Everything, it felt so right_  
_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_  
_Now I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me_  
_Is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_  
_'Cause I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

Cassie went to the edge of the stage, her eyes scanning the crowd and she imagined him sitting at the very back, his dirt blond hair in his face and those green eyes of his full of regret. She pictured him squirming in his seat as though he was to afraid to face what he had done. If he where here at this moment, he might just know how she felt.

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_  
_Seeing you it kills me now_  
_No, I don't cry on the outside_  
_Anymore..._  
_Anymore.._

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes _

As the last words left her mouth, she let her hands fall to her side as everyone started to clap, wolf whistles could be heard coming from the direction in which Reid sat and all she could do was nod her head and leave the stage. As she reached the back room, it hit her. The feeling of fulfillment. She was over him, the feeling of sadness when she thought of his name where gone. He was out of her life for good and if she was to ever see him again then, well, she would be ready.

"Damn Cassie." Lix said with a grin as he came over, Denny not far behind. Both of them had mics in their hands and she could hear the announcer call their them to the stage. "You were good"

"Yeah," Denny agreed. "You got it." Cassie found herself laughing as they disappeared. She claimed her spot on the chair and sighed. Today had been one hell of a day but she was glad it was over, tomorrow she was going to see her parents and hopefully not anyone else.

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you like it please :) I know it's probably not one of my best but I promise you the next one will be better. Uh... so next chapter they are going back to Cassie's home town where they might run into a **few people.** You probably know who already. I wonder what is going to happen and I fell like they need to hit a party soon, what do you think?

Oh and you will see more of Lix and Denny later on :)

Thanks for the Reviews, you guys rock,

Love, cityoffire101


	14. The Retrun to Rowley

A/N: Here is chapter twelve. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Climbing into the front seat, Cassie waited for the others to toss their stuff into the trunk before getting in then once everyone was settled and ready to go, she gave Tyler the thumbs up and smiled as he started down the road and towards the highway which would lead her straight to Rowley and her parents. Right after her performance, she hit Nicky's then went back to her dorms around 11 and started to pack, knowing that they would most likely be staying over at her house, though her parents didn't know that it was only boys coming since both Kate and Sarah had plans. She glanced back at Reid, who sat in between Caleb and Pogue, scowling at the fact that he had to be in the backseat for two hours while she was in the front with Tyler. The car was silent for a few minutes before she decided to slip in a CD. The first track was United States of Pop 2009 by DJ Earworm, her eyes closed as she rested her head against the headrest and soon she found herself thinking about the school's talent show which was coming up in a month. Would she do it? She could easily pick a song and do a cover but what song? Did she want something funky? New or an old song with lots of emotion? Her eyes slightly opened as she peeked over at the boy next to her, his brown hair spiked like normal. Did she want to sing a song that would express how she felt about him? No, she couldn't do something like that...could she?

"Yo, Baby Doll." Someone pocked her in the arm causing her to jump up and groan. "Oops," Reid grinned as he noticed that he had scared her. "So, you did pack lunch right?"

"No, I thought that was your job." She replied with a confused look on her face. She was sure that Reid had clearly stated that he would be bringing the food. "It wasn't your job was it?"

"Nope," He popped the_ 'p'_. "Well did anyone bring snacks?"

"Dude, can you not wait two hours and we can stop at someplace in Rowley." Caleb said with a sigh though Cassie could see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Fine." Reid huffed. "I'll starve for two hours."

Cassie smiled, dug out her phone and texted her mom quickly and waited for a reply before turning to them. "Actually, my mom is in the middle of preparing her famous Honey back Ribs and mash potatoes. Then I think my dad is making his chocolate cake or some other kind of desert."

"Seriously?" Reid gasped, his eyes pleading with her to not be kidding.

"Yup, my parents love to cook and when I told them I was having friends over, well they kind of went over bored. I just texted my mom now to ask what we where having and that's what she said, so you guys are in for a treat."

"I love your mom." Reid sighed, making everyone laugh. Cassie raised an eyebrow at his comment then smiled when he added. "But not as much as I love you."

"Or sex." Pogue whispered. Reid jabbed his friend in the stomach and glared while Caleb simple shook his head.

"Well then, now that Reid has told us about his love for me and my mother, let's talk about..." She pondered for a second then said. " No, better yet let's play a game."

"Please no, 'I spy with my little eyes'." Pogue begged. "I hate that game."

"No, 20 questions," She grinned. "I know some stuff about Reid but not a lot about the rest of you. So you guys in?" They all nodded. "Okay, so this is how it is going to work. We each have 20 questions to ask and they can be used on anyone but once those 20 questions are up, you're out."

"I get t go first." Reid grinned as his eyes scanned the truck before landing on Cassie, the look in his eyes telling her that his question was going to make her spill something rather embarrassing. "Baby Doll, who was the first person you found attractive in Ipswich."

She opened her mouth, closed it then repeated that motion a few times before replying quietly. "Umm, you." His eyes widened as if that had not been the answer he had been expecting and she knew what he wanted her to say, it was the name of the boy sitting beside her. She slowly lifted her eyes to his face and noticed that he was in fact blushing, the hint of scarlet red visible on his pale cheeks. The other two boys beside him where laughing making her scowl. "Pogue, Caleb you better shut up before I come back there and smack both you upside the head." She glanced over at Tyler to see no trace of amusement on his facial features making the grin on her face disappear.

"Your turn." Pogue said, breaking her out of thought. She nodded and locked eyes with Caleb, smiling when he raised an eyebrow.

"Caleb, have you ever flashed someone?"

He blushed and nodded, glaring over her shoulder at Tyler. "I was ten and it was at one of my parents parties, this dumb-ass over here dared me to moon everyone from the balcony and I did it, thinking no one was paying attention until I heard someone yell 'Nice Ass." She giggled and tried not to picture the scene in her mind. "What about you Cass, you ever flash someone?"

"Nope." She replied. "Pogue, is that your real name?"

"Christopher Pogue Perry." He stated. "I hate that so I go by Pogue. Reid," The blond looked up. "Did you ever have a small crush on Cassie?"

"Crush?" Reid laughed. "I do not crush on people, I merely am attracted to them so if that was what you where applying then yes, I thought she was hot." Cassie rolled her eyes when he winked her way. "Who wouldn't, though after spending a lot of time with her, I realize that she is like my best friend and that is all she will be but that doesn't mean I would pass up an opportunity to put those heels in your closet to good use."

"Ewww, Kinky Bear." She groaned. "How in hell did you even know about those, no one knows about those?"

"Last week, we where chilling and you went to the bathroom so I investigate and found those. The question that is always on my mind is what are they for?"

"You going to use that as one of your questions?" Cassie asked. He nodded. "It was apart of my Halloween costume a year ago when I was still friends with everyone. Analise was always dressed to impress and her audience that night was the male student body of Rowley High, let's just say I was in a rather interesting slut suit."

"Slut suit?" Caleb chuckled.

"Yeah, so I haven't worn them since."

"Special occasions only?" Reid grinned.

"Yeah." Cassie nodded then realized she had walked right into that one.

"I can make that happen."

"No, that is gross." Cassie shuddered. "Me and you." Both of them stared at each other before shaking their heads. "My turn, hmm Tyler." He simply nodded. "You ever stole something before."

"He's too innocent to do that." Reid whispered.

Tyler glared at his friend through the read-view mirror. "No, I have not stolen anything, unlike that asshole back there." Everyone looked back at Reid as he flipped Tyler the bird. "So Cassie, do you have any other nicknames other then Baby Doll."

"Uhh," She thought back to her old school and nodded but then held up her finger. "Do you mean like a friendly nickname or just nickname in general?"

"General."

"Yeah, I do. Sassy-Cassie, this one guy in my old school used to call me HM after my breakup with Liam. It stands for Hot Mess." She kept her gaze fixed on her finger nails, examining the chipped polish and everything else. "A lot of them started after Liam broke up with me, nasty names about how I was a flirty drunk and stuff like that. I got used to it and all." She looked back up at Tyler-who was sending her a sympathetic smile. "Reid, have you ever cried during a movie."

"Maybe." He said and the rest of them nodded their heads. "Okay I have, it was Legends of the Fall."

"Awwww." She cooed, laughing when he made an attempt to poke her. Glancing back at the clock, she realized that they had in fact wasted a good twenty minutes talking about everything and they still had a long way to go. Leaning back against her seat, she listened to Reid as he asked Pogue something, a feeling of happiness growing inside of her. These were her friends, these were the people she could trust.

* * *

Cassie pointed to the light blue house at the of the old street, her eyes taking in the familiar white picket fence, fall colored leaves that covered mostly every single tree in her front lawn and chimney which had a stream of smoke coming from it that told her that in fact they where in the middle of having a fire. Her heart was racing with excitement as Tyler pulled the giant Hummer up beside her father's 1997 Corvette which had been a gift to himself after twenty years of service at the local hospital as a surgeon. Once the Hummer came to a complete stop, she wrenched open the door and climbed out into the chilly November air where she inhaled the smell of something cooking in the kitchen and knew that the inside of her soon-to-be old house would smell great. Cassie glanced over at the guys then motioned for them to follow her, she took the steps two at a time and then with a deep breath, Cassie opened the front door and walked inside.

Everything was scattered, boxes where stacked together then placed in corners leaving the middle of the rooms empty. The living room was one of few rooms still in tact since all the furniture was rather large to be fitting into boxes. The flat screen was still on top of the large cabinet-which was now empty- and then the couches and chairs where still there. Cassie heard the door shut behind her as Caleb closed it and a few seconds later her mother came from around the corner, followed by her father. They both stopped upon seeing her with four boys, her Dad's eyes growing wide like saucers before grumbling as her mom elbowed him in the ribs.

Her Dad was middle aged-40- with dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken as black, his skin was a creamy color with a small amount of freckles on his nose that could only be seen up close. He stood tall at 6"0 and was in rather good shape since he was a Doctor or well surgeon. His eyes were like hers, dark green and told everything he was thinking.

Her mother on the other hand was small-like her- at 5"4 with her curly light brown hair and small pointy nose. Cassie got a lot of stuff from her mother, the cute smile, as her father would say, the pale skin and personality. Both her and her mother were kind and quiet but once you got to know them, well then you couldn't get them to shut up. They both shared the dark lashes and freckles on their arms which darkened during the summer.

"Hey Mom, Dad." She said the last part in a warning, knowing her father was going to be asking loads of questions to those boys. He had grown quite protective of her after everything that had happened between her and Liam. Her mother pulled her into a warm hug which made Cassie relax. Then it was her father's turn. Her Dad kissed her head, gave her his bright smile then gave her a hug.

"So, who are those guys." Her mom whispered to her with a slight twinkle of amusement in her hazel eyes. "Anyone you're, you know?"

"No and these are my friends Caleb Danvers." Caleb smiled and waved. "Pogue Perry." Pogue snapped his attention from the photos on the wall to her and nodded. "Reid Garwin." He flashed them his smile instead of the evil smirk. "And last is Tyler Simms." Being the sweet boy Tyler was, he walked up and held out his hand which both her parents took. "Guys this is my Dad, Oliver and my Mom, Heather."

"It's nice to meet you." Heather said with a kind smile. "Please come in and get settled, dinner should be ready within the hour. Oh dear, your room is still intact, we didn't know what to pack because you left a few things behind."

Cassie nodded then grabbed her suitcase which had been brought in by one of the boys and started down the hall and towards her room and stopped in front of the bathroom just to let them know where it was before continuing on down until they reached the very end. She smiled at the sign which read "NO BOYS ALLOWED!" That had been up there since the age of 9 when she still thought boys had cooties and were gross. The guys behind her chuckled and when she pulled open the door, she was greeted by the sight of her light blue room. Her bed was still in the corner with the sheets messed up from the last time she had slept in them and scattered on her floor where a few books and other random objects that she had forgotten to put away. Cassie tossed her suit case on the bed then plopped down on the chair.

"You guys can set your stuff down anywhere." Her room was big, the second biggest in the house because her parents though she needed space to grow. The windows where large and gave her the view of the whole backyard and both her ceiling and floor where a bright white that made the blue walls even lighter.

She watched as the guys peeked around, Reid attempting to be sneaky about going through her drawers but he was failing. Tyler was looking at an old photo album while the other two boys discussed the room itself. Cassie rolled her eyes then jumped when her cell phone went off, the ring-tone could belong to only one person, the girl that had made her last month the best it could be. Nolan Fitzpatrick.

"Hello." Cassie said cautiously.

There was a pause then Nolan's voice came blaring from the end causing Cassie to hold the phone back. "OMG! You're back. Since when. Ian told me that he ran into your dad the other day and was told you where coming back. Are you like here now!"

"Calm down Nol and yes I am back now." Cassie explained. "And since when did Ian talk to my Dad?"

"I don't know." Nolan laughed. "But, I don't care about that. I care that you're back." The girl screeched. "So, are you coming to the party tonight."

"Party?" Cassie asked. She hadn't heard anything about a party but then again, nobody knew about the party until last minute because of the fear cops could come and shut it down.

"Yeah, Peter Adams is having one at his house, you know where that is right?"

"Everyone does." Cassie said and it was true. If you had to vote for the richest boy in Rowley, Peter Adams would win hands down. He was the son of Darren Adam, the owner of the new science lab outside of town. That family had the biggest house and the famous parties. She had been to one herself while still with Liam and had a blast, they usually got a DJ, a bar and sometimes dancers. It was always the latest thing at the Adam's party. "You going?"

"Hell yeah." Nolan said. "And you should come to. Ian hasn't seen you since you left and neither have I and besides, you need to get out and party since I'm sure you haven't gotten to do anything fun in Ipswich."

"Actually I have." Cassie replied. "It's not that bad of a place." Her eyes flickered to each boy, who where all staring at her with confused eyes. "The people are very nice for the most part and they have this really cool place called Nicky's."

"Oh, cool." Nolan said. "Have you met any guys yet?"

"Actually I brought them with me." Cassie laughed when Nolan gasped. Her friend was a little firecracker. At 4"12, Nolan was a feisty little thing that didn't care to express her opinion even if it hurt something. She was brutally honest and Cassie liked that.

"How many? Are they hot? Did you kiss one of them? Is one of them your boyfriend? I need details Cassie and I need them now. I don't care if they are in the room at this time." Nolan demanded. "Tell me please."

"There are four." Cassie stated. "All of them are extremely attractive." Reid shot her a wink making her roll her eyes. "No, I have not kissed one of them and no to the last question."

"Damn, well then you definitely need to come to this part and bring them with you." Nolan exclaimed with a giggle. "So, please come or I will have to come and kidnap you."

"One sec, I'll ask." Cassie placed her hand over the receiver. "You guys interested in going to a part tonight?"

"Oh yes." Reid smirked. "I could use a good party."

"Sure." Caleb said and the other two agreed.

"Okay, we're in." Nolan squealed. "Calm down Nol, now when does it start cause I would still need to get ready."

"Umm, I think around 9 tonight. It's supposed to be one hell of a party. Apparently he has been planning it since last moth. So, I guess it will go till around 2 or 3 in the morning."

Cassie nodded. "K, I will see you then Nol."

"Bye, girl." Nolan said before hanging up.

Cassie shut the phone then sighed. She had not been planning on going to a party tonight but with Nolan's persistent ways and the fact that she had a chance to dance with Tyler, well how could she say no. Her eyes flickered from her suit case to her closet as she tried to think of what clothes she had that could make an outfit for this evenings event. Most of her good clothes where in Ipswich, meaning she was going to have to make do with what she had.

She looked over at the boys knowing she was going to have to warn them about who was going to be there since there was a huge chance that _they_ where going to be attending. "This party is huge which means everyone could be going from all the high schools. Last time there was around 1,300 people attending and that means-"

"They will be there?" Reid demanded in a cold voice. He waited for that sad look to pass over her face which would cause him to get mad but it never came. She just nodded and shrugged. "You don't care?"

"About him." Cassie laughed. "No and why should I. He fucked it up and I'm over it." Reid met her gaze and knew what she was talking about, it had something to do with a certain brunette. "Analise though, well that is a different story. I don't think I'm ever going to get over that but fighting is not going to help so please do not start anything no matter what they do." All four boys nodded. "Thanks."

"So what are you going to wear, there are a couple of things in that drawer that would look quite good on you." Reid said.

Cassie looked over at the direction his finger was pointing at and gasped. "You went through my pantie drawer you sick, horny bastard." Reid only laughed. She rose to her feet, walked over and smacked him hard upside the head. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Reid said with a smirk. Cassie ignored his comment and took a seat beside Pogue on the floor.

"DINNER!" Came the sound of her mother's voice. Leading the way, she headed out of her room, down the hall and around the corner where they found her parents placing food on the table. It almost made her talk to him when Reid's stomach growled but she ignored him and took a seat in between Tyler and Caleb and away from her best friend.

They ate while discussing a whole bunch of stuff, Caleb talking with her Dad about working at the hospital and Tyler was discussing books with her mom. Pogue had joined a bit later while Reid tried to get her to talk to hm and about half way through, he gave her the pout which she could not help but obey. He smiled in triumph then apologized making her smile. The dinner and desert had been delicious, her stomach now full and once they where back inside her room, she told them it was time to start getting ready, because tonight she was going to have some fun, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N**: So here is the next chapter, I am already working on the next one which will be the party where some stuff will do down. DRAMA! And I would like to know what you think should happen... I should be updating in a few days if I get a good amount of reviews :) sooo please review because it means a lot to me!

**P.S:** Okay, so I thought I should clear things up a bit. The relationship between Cassie and Reid. They are best friends, I think that part was clear. Reid flirts and that means he does flirt with Cassie every so often and she usually does NOT return it but that doesn't mean she won't all the time. So if you see her flirting, it's either because she's drunk ^^ or it just works with the story but I was just telling you this because I was thinking of having her dance with Reid next chapter. **What do you think of that? **

**You guys rock :), **

**love cityoffire101  
**


	15. Revenge is sweet

A/N: Well here is chapter 15! I do hope you enjoy it because I tried my best to put some DRAMA into this.. tell me what you think in a Review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Covenant, only my OC'S.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

"CASSIE FUCKING DELANEY!" A voice screamed over top the blasting music, causing Cassie to look up startled but not soon enough because before she could get out a word of protest, a small body slammed into her. The force of impact caused both girls to stumble backwards against the wall with a thump. "HOLY SHIT GIRL!"

"Nolan." Cassie groaned as she shoved the petite girl away from her now sore body. "You ever do that again and I might have to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Nolan waved off with a crooked grin. "You look so good right now with your hair and wait... damn did you grow?"

"No, you my friend are just short."

"Bite me." Nolan shot back then giggled. "These must be your attractive friends." Her hazel eyes scanned the four stunned boys who stood to the side, taking in every inch of them before turning back to her friend with wide eyes. "You're friends with these guys?"

"Yup." She nodded then shrugged. "Now where the hell is Ian?"

"Right here." Ian grinned as he came up and wrapped his arms around Nolan's small waist. They were a weird couple, the age difference wasn't bad. Ian was 19 while Nolan was 17 but it was the height difference the always made Cassie chuckle. Standing at 5"10, Ian was almost one foot taller then his girlfriend. "It's good to see you again Miss. Delaney."

"You to Mr. Hefner." Cassie replied. She scanned the room full of people, making sure that _they_ had yet to show up before relaxing a bit. "Introductions are in order I guess. Nolan, Ian these are my friends Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler; guys this is Nolan and Ian."

"Hey man." Caleb said to Ian, who returned the greeting. They spent the next hour talking about stuff such as school, the party and life in Ipswich and Rowley. Cassie smiled as she noticed how everyone was getting a long and having a good time, well until...

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Nolan snarled, causing everyone to look down at the fiery red head as she crossed both arms over her chest, covering up her shit which read "Beautiful. Dirty. Rich", her hazel eyes were narrowed and if looks could kill, the person on the receiving end would be very, very dead. Cassie stepped up beside her friend as if ready to back her up if needed but who she saw made her stand up to her complete height and curse. _They_ where here.

"Damn it." Ian growled, finally understanding what had gotten both girls so mad. "They just had to come didn't they."

"When do they not come." Cassie muttered. She twisted around so her back was facing the newcomers and tried her best not to let the anger ruin her once good mood. Analise- the girl who had taken it all- was now here to party, but for once she was absent from Liam's company.

"You okay?" Reid asked, his breath hot against her ear. She titled her head to catch his gaze and nodded, knowing he would bug her into she answered. "Are you lying to me?"

"No, why would I do such a thing." Cassie teased. He placed an arm around her waist and tugged her over until she was tucked nicely under his arm, the smell of expensive cologne making her inhale. She noticed that Nolan had finally calmed down and was not staring intently at her and Reid.

"So Cassie." Ian asked. "You still singing?"

"Yes, sir." She replied. "Actually, I just preformed yesterday."

"And what a performance." Pogue smiled. "You were really good, like seriously you will totally get into Julliard."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Did she ever tell you about her performance singing 'Buttons'?" Nolan asked. "That was one song that got all the boys attentions."

"Baby Doll singing buttons?" Reid asked with a sly grin. "That I would pay to see. Did she wear the shoes?"

"You mean the heels?" Nolan smirked. "No, I wanted her to but she wouldn't." Reid pouted. "I know right, it was very tragic."

"Poor babies." Cassie mocked. "You're just going to have to imagine me in those heels." An evil glint in Reid's eye caught her attention. She knew he was most likely trying to picture her in those long, stilettos that ended just below her knees.

"Oh, I love this song so, so much." Nolan squealed. "You are coming to dance with me." She grabbed Ian by the hand. "See you later everyone."

"They won't be back for a while." Cassie said as she watched her friend head off towards the middle of the dance floor, her red hair sticking out against all the blonds and brunettes.

"Well fellas," Reid said as he grabbed her hand. "I am going to be stealing Baby Doll over here for a few minutes or maybe for the night." He whispered the last part in her ear, his voice dropping to a sort of husky tone.

"In your dreams Reid." Cassie laughed and turned to face him, one hand on his chest.

"Always." He stated. "Now, come on I have a feeling the next song will be a good one." She sent the boys a helpless look before following him into the massive group of people where he pulled her against him, hands guiding her hips into an easy rhythm with his as she grinned upon catching the eye of Nolan, who was in the same situations with Ian. Reid's breath was hot on her neck, causing the small hairs to stick up, he was enjoying this, she could tell because when she turned to face him, he was grinning from ear to ear as though he had won something. "Let loose Baby Doll, have fun."

"I can do fun." She declared. "Trust me on that." The new song changed and Cassie soon found herself pressed up against him-again. She laced one hand around his neck and dipped low before slowly coming back up, hands taking his and placing them around her stomach so there was little to no space between them. Cassie knew that after dancing with him, she would be kidnapping the youngest song for a few minutes.

The music filed her head as she got lost into the beat, it was intoxicating really, almost like a high. She had never really understood why music had this effect on her, the lyrics could make her feel things. Happy things, sad things or make her let loose. The song playing now made her toss away that shell she always hid under and break-free. Cassie watched as Nolan cheered, followed by a few others. She was having a blast-from what Cass could tell. They danced like that for another two songs before she backed away, lips forming a smirk that was close to matching his.

"Damn Baby Doll." Reid breathed out. "You are a good dancer." She glanced down _at _him and felt her cheeks heat up. "Don't be embarrassed." He said. "Besides, I'm sure Tyler will enjoy what you'll do to him later."

"Huh?"

"You are going to dance with him right?" Reid asked. She slowly nodded and realized what he meant and once again felt herself blush. "I'm sure he'll enjoy that, but make sure to do that dip low thingy that you did."

"You and me... drinks." Nolan said as she came from the center crowd. Cassie glanced at Reid to see him looking uncertainly at her. She had told him the first week of meeting him, how she got when drunk but it was only one drink...after all. Nolan grabbed her hand and led her through the people and over to the bar where she found herself being served by Peter, his black hair falling slightly in front of his face. "Hey Peter."

"Ahh, Nolan and," He paused and stared at her for a second before snapping his fingers. "Cassie. What can I do you two ladies for?"

"Gin please." Nolan replied. "And Cassie will be getting a lemon-drop shot. Actually get us a round of shots please." Peter nodded and poured them, flashing them smiles everyone once and a while and when he was done, he passed them to the girls and they went back to the group, handing each one a small glass full of the lemon-drop cocktail shot. "Drink up boys, this is to a start of a new friend ship."

"Woo!" Cassie smiled as she clunked glasses with everyone then downing the drink, her face scrunched up and eyes squeezed shut. The liquid went down her throat and then another drink was handed to her and she almost couldn't stop herself, soon Cassie felt herself totally let go of her worries and grin when another song came on. Shots by LMFAO blared from the expensive speakers. She turned and grabbed Tyler's hand, winking at Reid as she went.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as they stopped in the middle of the crowded dance floor. Cassie rolled her pine-green eyes and moved closer. "Are you drunk?"

"No." She said slowly then laughed. "I am not drunk, though if I had a few more shots I might be. I'm just dancing with my friend." He nodded and then sighed, placing his large hands on her waist before gradually moving to the beat. "Oh, come on Tyler, let's party!" The last part came out as a shout and people around her, shouted in agreement. He shook his head in slight amusement and soon, they where dancing to the song, hips moving in sync, bodies pressed tightly together.

"You're one crazy girl." He said as the song came to an end. Cassie glanced up at him, taking in every inch of his gorgeous face. From those deep, blue eyes that were framed by dark, heavy lashes, to his perfect kissable lips. "You in there Cassie?"

"Wha- oh yeah." She nodded. "I am super crazy." He gave her a look before taking her hand in his, the feeling sending her nerves into a frenzy. Tyler pulled her back over to the group, all three boys trying their best to hide their smirks or smiles, either one letting the two know how they felt about them dancing. Cassie tried her best to hide the blush that was slowly creeping over her face as she caught Reid's gaze.

'So-uh- you guys having fun?" She asked.

"I sure am, what about Cassie?" Reid questioned.

"Absolute fun." She replied with a warning glare. "Are Nolan and Ian still on the dance floor."

"Well, um not anymore." Pogue said and pointed to something over her shoulder. Cassie heard the shriek and knew who it belonged to before even turning around. Nolan stood to the far of the room, hands shaking as she sent droplets of red, crimson wine all over the floor. Her white booty shorts where covered in the staining liquid, the bottle full of wine was in the hands of none other then Analise.

"Ohhhhh." A bunch of people said and then the gossip started, people pushed their heads together as they started to talk, some about what really happened while others exaggerated.

"You fucking whore." Nolan gasped. "What the hell is your problem, I did nothing to you." Cassie pushed past Pogue and Caleb and marched over, anger bubbling inside.

"Oh look, it's the one who started it all." Analise snapped as she spotted her. "You trying to be the hero now?"

"Shut up Analise." Cassie said. "And no, I am standing up for my friend because unlike you, I am actually there for someone when they need it."

"What a touching statement." Lauren said from her spot beside Analise, her eyes narrowed upon the arrival of Cassie.

"I am going to-" Nolan made a move towards Analise but was held back by two strong arms that belonged to Ian, his lips pulled into a scowl. "Babe, let me go NOW!"

"So, tell me Cassie." She started. "Why have you come back?"

"This is my home." Cassie answered. "I have a right to be here but if you really must know, I was here to help my parents move."

"Your parents." Analise whispered as if recalling a memory. "Did you know they are a lot like you in so many ways."

"And how is that?"

"Annoying, ugly and FAT!"

Cassie felt her nails dig lunar marks into her palms as the boiling rage inside of her reached it's peaking point. The minute those words left _her_ lips, everything changed. She wasn't just standing up for a friend but now for her parents, that ones that had done so much for that- "Ungrateful bitch!" Everyone around them went quite. "How dare you even say those things about them. My parents were the ones who gave you a bed to sleep in and food to eat when your own parents kicked you out. Remember that!" Analise's smirk faltered. "They were ashamed of you, disappointed so they kicked you out of their own home, not caring where you went and my parents, the ones who are apparently annoying, ugly and fat, let you into their home so don't you dare disrespect them like that. They thought of you as their own daughter."

Analise didn't move for a whole minute, she just stood there staring at her with wide eyes then all at once, she was tackling her to the ground, both girls rolling in the small puddle of wine that had been spilled. Cassie grasped a lock of hair and pulled, earning a scream and slap to the face. Hands came into view and grabbed a hold of Analise, pulling her off Cassie-who just stood up and made another move towards her ex-best friend. They went at each other again, clawing and grunting as girlie hits where thrown.

"You filthy whore." Analise would scream, followed by a reply like. "Boyfriend stealing cunt." Cassie noticed her shot and moved quickly, her fist connecting when the soft skin of Analise. The blond rolled off and groaned in pain.

"Calm down." Someone whispered into her ear as they pulled her up, she noticed the arms where clad in a leather jacket meaning it was Pogue. She breathed in, then out, heat beat slowly coming back to a normal rate.

"You are going to pay for that." Analise screeched, her one hand pressed to the growing red spot on her jawline. "I swear one way or another, you will pay."

"Bring it on, bitch!" Cassie said then smirked. "You told me something once, a sort of rule that I was supposed to always follow. Girls who are trash, deserve to be covered in trash." And just like that, Nolan came from behind and dumped the can of disgusting garage all over the three girls. Paige and Lauren screamed and started to twist, sending piece of smelly trash to the floor while Analise literally started to cry.

She wiped away the tears and took a threatening step towards her, only to have her target line blocked by none other the Peter Adam's himself, his arms crossed over his chest. "Get out of my way Adam's or you'll regret it."

"Will I now?" Peter chuckled. "You, trash girl just earned yourself a personal escorting out of my house." Analise paused and glanced up, eyes wide like a little girl who had been caught doing something wrong. "That's right princess, you have to leave now. I don't need drama at my party."

"Does she have to leave to?"

"No, she was purely defending her parents, people that I quite like." Cassie understood what he meant, her mother had told her- several times- that Peter did come down to help out at her mothers store sometimes. "So Cassie can stay, you on the other hand need to go...now!"

"B-but, s-she...UGH!" Throwing her hands in the air dramatically, she let out a sobbing cry and started towards the front doors, followed closely by Paige and Lauren, the circle around them parting like the red sea. People waved their hands in front of their faces as though the three girls stunk while others laughed and mocked them.

Cassie gave Peter a thanking smile, then moved past her friends and everyone else to get to the front doors, not once looking back as she stepped out into the chilly air, the cold winds nipping at her bare skin.

"That was amazing." Reid exclaimed as he exited the house, only to find her not smiling but on the verge of tears. "Are you okay?" She turned half towards him and shook her head. This was the first time that he had ever seen her cry and for once, he had no idea what to do. "Cassie." She stepped into his arms and laid her cheek against his chest, listing to the sound of his beating heart. "Why are you crying, shouldn't you be happy?"

"No." She whispered. "I'm happy that she finally got what was coming to her but she insulted my parents and I just-"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He assured her while gently patting her on the back. "It's all going to be okay."

"I know." She said while stepping back. "God, her nails are long." Reid examined her face, taking in the small nail marks that covered her cheeks and neck.

"Do they hurt?"

"No." She shrugged. "Not really." The front door burst open and everyone else came over to them, her coat in the hands of Caleb. She took in quickly and slipped in on, savoring the warmth that in generated. "We better get back."

"Cassie." Nolan called out, she sprinted towards the group, half panting. "Where you not going to say good-bye?"

"I was going to call you tomorrow." She said then laughed as her friend pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Nolan said. "I just, I'm going to miss you girl."

"Me to Nolan, but you can come up some time and visit, maybe during the Christmas break or something." The red head nodded, eyes filled now with excitement. "I'll see you later girl, bye Ian."

"See yah." He waved then pulled his girlfriend against his chest. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which is?" She teased then sent them one finally smile before climbing into the Hummer where the boys already where. Tyler hit the gas and the car went shooting down the road, leaving behind the sounds of the party and her friend's laughing.

Cassie leaned her head against the broad shoulder of Caleb and let her eyes drop shut as the exhaustion of partying and fighting took over and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A.N: Okay, so please tell me what thought of that. I really did try to put emotion and drama into that. You get to see a side of Cassie not a lot of people have seen and you get to meet Nolan and Ian.

**NEWS to all those people who keeping asking me when Tyler is going to kiss Cassie and other stuff like that! **

My lovely readers, I am here to inform you of the amount of chapters left until the story ends and what you can look forward to. There are exactly **13 chapters left **until then ending which I know seems like a lot but really it isn't. The special Chapters are: **Chapter 22** which is in fact the kiss and **chapter 25 **which is CHRISTMAS!


	16. Hangovers are a bitch

A/N: Well here is chapter 16! I do hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think in a Review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Covenant, only my OC'S.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

The sun seeped through the cracks of her pale curtains that where draped down to cover the large windows on either side of her room. She could only muster a groan before the small pain in her head started to increase, spreading all through her head until she was forced to curse and sit up- bad idea- because all at once things started to spin, her clock doubled and her fan started to rotate. The bed dipped as she laid back down, small hands gripping her head. This was the result of her drinking, though at one point last night, she stated that she was not drunk but her current situation proved her otherwise.

"Cassie." Came a voice from her left, she looked over startled and let out a small scream when her green eyes met the icy blue ones of her best friend, acting without thinking, she jumped only to once again groan in pain and grip her throbbing head, her dazed eyes focused solely on him, from his disheveled blond hair to his missing shirt, he didn't wear the normal smirk she expected him to, instead he gave her a slightly pained look and groaned. Reid looked as worse as her, maybe even worse.

"What," She paused for a second while trying to keep her eyes open as they met the harsh sunlight that caused her to grimace. "Are you doing in my bed?"

"There wasn't enough beds." Reid whispered cautiously. "And since everybody else seemed to not mind me being in here, we didn't think you would either." Cassie couldn't remember anything after passing out on the car ride home, how had she gotten into bed? Who had dressed her in her pajamas?

"It was Tyler," She titled her head to the side. "He carried you in here, wouldn't let anyone else touch you, well except your mom who dressed you since I highly doubt you would appreciate one of us doing it though I was up for the job."

"Shut up Garwin." She muttered while running a hand through her messed up hair, she needed a hot cup of coffee and nice, warm shower pronto. The room had finally stopped spinning, leaving her to glance around at everything. "What time is it?"

"How the hell should I know." Reid grumbled as he sat up, eyes darting to the clock. "1 o'clock.

Cassie crawled out of bed, pulling her robe off the chair and around her cold body. The floor was warm from where the sun shone down and as she walked over to the door, the sounds of the television grew louder. She slipped out of her room and down the hall, grasping the wall for support when a wave of dizziness came over her and when she finally made it to the kitchen, she found herself watching as Tyler and Pogue aided her mother with the backing while Caleb talked with her Dad-once again- about becoming a doctor. Her mom was to first to spot her, a small smile pulling at her lips when Cassie collapsed on the chair.

"Where's Reid?" Caleb asked in amusement.

"Right here," Came the reply. Reid stumbled over to the last chair and sat down, head resting on his left hand as he took the cup of coffee that had been placed in front of Cassie second before and took a sip, savoring the taste.

"That is mine." She growled and re-took the cup, both hands wrapping around it as the warmth radiate all over her body. Cassie took a sip then another and minutes later, the drink was gone, making her pout as Reid got a new full cup. "Can I have more?"

"Later, right now you need to hit the shower." Her dad told her. "You smell like beer." Cassie gave him a look then rose to her feet and padded back down the hall and to her shower, the one that still had everything in it. She was not going to enjoy today, with all the packing and moving and to top it all of, her wonderful hangover.

* * *

Cassie lifted the heavy box into her arms and took slow and steady steps towards the front porch only to stop and drop it a few steps later. Her green eyes narrowed at the brown cardboard full of her favorite books as if it was the enemy and with a huff of annoyance, she attempt again only to fail. Her back was starting to hurt from all the bending and lifting with the legs and her head was pounding, it hurt worse now after she dropped a small box on her foot then bent down to reclaim in only to stand back up and slam her head against a shelf. The morning had come and gone, mostly everyone had laughed at her and Reid for being so hungover but _they _did not think it was so funny, lucky for them neither had puked, yet.

"Need help?" His voice sent her stomach doing a flip, she turned around and gave him a pleading look causing him to laugh, the sound like a melody to her ears. He bent down, muscles tensing in his arms as he grasped the large box and heaved it into his arms before standing up to his full height. He flashed her that smile of his before walking into the house and disappearing.

"Earth to Baby Doll." Reid grinned as he came to stop beside her, box in hand. "You might want to wipe that drool of you chin before he sees it." She lifted her hand to check then stopped and sent him a glare as he walked away, he was such a little bitch sometimes.

Her new house was beautiful, the front area was going to be amazing in the summer when everything was green and in bloom, the garden was off to the side and Cassie could tell her mother was going to make good use of it. The house itself was made of red bricks, three windows faced the front while only one faced the back giving them a lovely view of the breathtaking landscape. Her room was only a bit bigger then the one at her old house which was good because she needed the space and as for her neighborhood, well let's just say she was one of the youngest there.

Turning around, she headed back to the Hummer in search of another box only to stop when her cell went off, the screen telling her it was in fact Kate. Flipping it open, she answered in a curious voice. "Hi."

"Cassie, hey." Kate said with a cheery voice. "I was wondering if Pogue was there because he isn't answering his phone. I'm at his apartment right now and I can't seem to find my." She paused.

"Your what?" Cassie asked cautiously.

"My red thong, can you go ask him where it is?" Kate said with a small giggle. Cassie made a gagging sound but did as asked and went in search of the biker only to find him in the kitchen with Caleb, glasses of cold water in hand.

"Pogue." He nodded. "Your lovely girlfriend would like to know what you did with her, ummm, red thong." He ducked his head as the red blush came to his cheeks.

"There, uhh-"

"You know what, why don't you tell her." Cassie said and passed him the phone. "Then let her know that I am never asking a question like that again. Ewww!" Caleb laughed as she walked away, grumbling about how you loose that sort of thing.

* * *

She emerged from the house with her parents by her side, the guys already in the car and ready to head back to what they liked to call-hell. Cassie smiled up at her father then stepped into his arms, laughing when he lifted her right off the ground. The second her feet touched the ground, she found herself in the arms of her wonderful, caring mother. She was going to miss them, not being able to go to them for help or advice, just earlier today her and her mother had talked about school and relationships.

"_Mom." She said as she found her mother standing at the edge of their new property. Cassie pulled her coat closer as another gust of December wind came around and started over to her mom, who had turned to face her. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Thinking." Her mother replied. _

"_About?"_

"_You." Her mom said with a smile. "You are just growing up so fast that it's hard to believe. I remember when you were little, running around the back yard with your tiara on your head and a microphone made out of a paper towel roll in your hands, claiming you wanted to be famous some day and now here you are, almost 18 and waiting to hear from one of the most prestigious art schools out there. It's just unbelievable." Cassie smiled. "I am just so proud of you."_

"_Thanks mom." _

"_Now please honey, tell me about you and Mr. Simms." Cassie opened her mouth in shock. "I was young once so I know that signs of a crush when I see one."_

"_I like him." She said slowly. "It's like when he smiles at me, I get all nervous and anxious inside. I can't help but feel safe around him, he makes me happy but I just don't know how to make the next move. What happens if he doesn't like me?"_

"_Oh sweetheart, if I am correct then I am more then sure that he does like you back. I know you don't see it but we all do, he looks at you with longing and hope and I can see the way he acts around you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, now I think you need to be getting back to school soon but don't worry honey, in time both of you will come to realize that you are right for each other." Cassie hugged her mom then they started back to the house._

"Thanks again mom." She said softly before turning around and heading back to the car where she took her spot in the back since Reid had once again claimed the front. Waving good-bye, she settled into her spot and sighed. "Let's head back."

* * *

A/N: Well there is the next chapter. I do hope you like it and please REVIEW because it makes me really happy and it makes me update faster and I'm pretty sure you will want to read the next chapter. Cassie will be having ONE-ON-ONE conversations with each of the boys and yes that does mean Tyler! I'm going to try and make them around the same length but if you want one to be a little bit longer then the other then please review and let me know!


	17. All boys have secrets and fears

A/N: Well here is chapter 17. I do hope you like it because I wanted to show everyone how the boys react around Cassie and how they to have secrets and fears.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from The Covenant.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

_

* * *

December 2nd- 8:00 am- Library  
_

She shoved open the doors and glanced around the half empty library as she searched for her English partner, he had been the one to call this meeting as if trying to prove himself to her that he would in fact keep his promise and help out. She didn't know exactly how this morning's study session would work out but at least he was trying and that was really all that mattered. The librarian gave her a half hearted smile and pointed to the back of room where she could find him, nodding Cassie pulled the bag over her shoulder and shoved away her damp bangs before following the instructions and going to find Reid.

Cassie took a seat across from him and smiled which and he returned greeting in the form of his famous smirk. She could tell that he wasn't used to getting up so early since he had a free period on Monday till 10:00 but here he was in his sweat pants and a baggy hoodie that matched the color of his black beanie.

"So you got the books?" Cassie asked him. Reid nodded, bent down then tossed a few large books on the oak desk with a loud thump that echoed through out the quiet room. "Good, so what do you want to do?"

"Anything is good." They had to write a report on a book of their choice and it seemed Reid had chosen a few of his favorite. What did he have? She examined the titles of the books placed in front of her them smiled as her gaze landed on it. One of the best books every written. "See something you like?"

"Yeah." Cassie picked up the book and smiled. "Dreamcatcher by Steven King. I remember reading this book when I was 13. It was very well written. So you ok with this?"

"Sure." Reid said. She opened up the book and started to read while Reid typed furiously on the key pad of his laptop. She looked up every few seconds to see him smirk and knew he was talking with somebody, most likely a girl.

"Why do you do it?" She asked him out of the blue. He looked up at her with confused eyes and tilted his head to the side, motioning for her to elaborate. "I mean these one night stands. You're better then that Reid." She had expected him to blow up at her and tell her that she knew nothing about him but instead he closed his laptop up, leaned back against his chair and sighed.

"I guess I do it because I was hurt before." His voice was slightly quiet. "And ever since then I've closed myself off to any girl, afraid that I was going to get my heart broken. It was easier to just be that guy that gets a good fuck but doesn't have to be in a relationship. It was a win win. The girls get what they want and I get what I want."

"Not every girl is going to hurt you." Cassie replied. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why can't you try and be friends with some of them. Me and you aren't doing so bad."

"I'm scared Cassie." He said again. "You..you're different from the others."

"Not really. I'm just the only girl you've really gotten to know. If you got to know Kate and Sarah a bit more then you'd learn that we're pretty much the same." Cassie explained. "Trust me Reid. It's worth it to get to know a girl before fucking them."

"I'll try Cass but I don't make any promises."

"That's all that matters Reid." She said then letting go of his hand, she went back to reading and every once and a while would look up to see him-this time- writing in a small note book. She guessed that was probably his first heart to heart with a girl in a long time but hopefully it would do him some good.

* * *

_December 2nd- 11:30 am- Art Class_

Cassie took her spot on the stool and started curiously at the blank easel in front of her, the tips of a clear paint brush sticking out from package of brand new ones. The colors of paints where at the front on the teachers oak desk that looked to be an antique. She glanced over at the clock then to the doors as it opened. Tyler walked in and smiled at her before chucking his bag on the ground and taking a spot beside her. The second semester of school had officially started and she was now taking Art since her Music teacher had gone on vacation for a few weeks, making all of her students try and find something to fill in the time.

"You switched?" He wondered while the teacher got set up at the front of the class. He was staring at her with surprise.

"I had to." She informed him. "Our music teacher decided that she needed a much needed break from all of us so she up and left for some kind of back packing through Europe trip with her husband." Ty laughed as she grumbled. "I mean, sure Art is fun but I am no good at it. What about you?"

"I guess I'm okay." He shrugged.

"Mr. Simms." Mrs. Shepard called out. They both glanced over and Cassie took in her new teacher, she was in her mid forties, her hair pulled back into a bun while she wore a long skirt that ended right where her black shoes began. "Can you please show the class what you've been working on. I'm sure everyone would like to see what our most talented student as done."

Tyler blushed as he rummaged through his bag for a sketch book, the way his fingers shook as he grasped the green book told Cassie that he was rather embarrassed to be called out. She watched as he stood up and opened the book until he reached what he wanted to show and slowly held it up. The painting itself was stunning, the way he portrayed the intensity in the tigers eyes as it knelt in the hunting position was amazing. He was gifted in the Arts.

"Thanks you." Mrs. Shepard said with a smile. "Now for today class, I want you to begin painting the portraits of your partner but if you would like, you can just do the outline and start using the real pain next class. So pair up and get started."

"You wanna be my partner." Tyler asked her, the blush still evident on his tan cheeks. She nodded but was still astounded. "What?"

"I guess I'm okay," She mimicked his last words before he got called out. "Uhh, Tyler news flash but you are amazing. Like seriously, that painting was absolutely," She paused while trying to find the right word. "Awesome."

"Thanks." He said, one hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other fiddled with the pencil in his hand. "It was just something I started a few years ago, none of the guys know about it. Sure, they know I come here and take this class but they don't know how good I am."

"Why don't you tell them?" She asked, a bit confused now.

"Because, it just hasn't come up." He replied. "There isn't really a reason for them to know about me painting."

"Can you sketch and stuff." He nodded. "That is really cool."

"I only use my talent." Tyler smiled when she laughed. "When I get inspired."

"Well hopefully I have inspired you." She said then posed. "Come on Ty, make me look stunning." He glanced at her then nodded. "Oh and I do apologize because you might come out looking like a giant blob of brown and blue." Tyler gave her that killer smile then started to draw, never once letting her see how it was coming.

* * *

_December 2nd-1:23 pm- hallway_

"Hey Cassie." She closed her locker and fixed the books in her hands before turning to face the person who had called her. Caleb stood there, his deep brown eyes holding the look of fear and worry in them.

"Hi, Caleb." She said. "What's up?"

"Okay, so I woke up this morning to a text message from Sarah telling me that she had a great time at dinner last night and she was wondering when we should start planning our three month anniversary dinner which I realized was only a week away and I have gotten nothing for her yet."

"And since I'm a girl, you want to know what would be the perfect gift right?" He nodded. "Figures but since I am in a good mood, I shall help you out." Caleb let out a sigh of relief and literally gave her a bear hug, his arms constricting like boas around her small form. "Ow, don't bruise me."

"Oh, sorry." Letting her go, he gave her a sheepish look then started following her down the busy hallway. "So what do you think I should get her, 'cause for our one month anniversary I bought her flowers and took her to some fancy restaurant and for our second month anniversary I took her on a romantic picnic but I don't know what to do now and -"

"Caleb." Cassie said. He stopped. "You need to calm down okay." He nodded. "Look, I can tell you really love her." He smiled letting her know that she was right. "And she really loves you. So that means there a bunch of options. A necklace would be a great gift because she can wear it anywhere and it shows her how much you care then maybe some flowers and dinner, some place nice you know Take it easy and just relax." Caleb breathed and nodded. "Oh and maybe get some photos and put them in a sort of photo album you know, recap of all the great moments in the past months."

"Thank you so, so much Cassie." She rolled her eyes and gave him another hug, this time it didn't hurt as much. "You are amazing."

"I know." She teased. "Now get going before you miss class." He fixed his hold on his backpack before leaving. Cassie started back down the hall, her mind wandering to her three month anniversary date with Liam and how much she enjoyed the necklace, which was now in the garbage, and the flowers which had died along with their relationship. It was always funny to see guy freak out over something like this because they thought the more money the better they will get thanked but it's the thought that counts.

* * *

_December 2nd- 1:30 pm- American History _

"Pogue." Cassie said as she nudged him in the stomach, causing him to snap his attention from Kate to her. He had in fact been staring at his girlfriend for the past fifteen minutes and with eyes of fear and slight jealousy. Cassie could tell what was upsetting him, or better yet who. Kate sat a few rows ahead of them, her hands moving to cover her mouth as she attempted to laugh without getting caught as the boy next to her told one of his famous jokes. The boy, though, just so happened to be Riley Quill, student body president and boyfriend to Percy Johnston. They were gay but she was sure Pogue wasn't even thinking about that.

"What?" He asked with a sharp tone, causing her to blink and pull back in surprise. "Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge."

"She isn't flirting with him." Cassie told him. "You know who that is and you know who he's dating so why is it bothering you. He loves his boyfriend and she loves you."

"I'm scared." Pogue whispered. He ran a shaky hand through his long curls and sighed. "Loosing her is one of my biggest fears. A few months ago-" He stopped suddenly, clamping his mouth shut and looking over at Caleb, who sat a row down.

"What happened a few months ago?" She asked, noticing how his jaw clenched and his eyes got the glazed look in them as if remembering something. "Pogue, you okay?"

"Fine." He said then shrugged. "It was nothing, I just don't want to loose her." She nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher, knowing full well that Pogue was just worried

* * *

A/N: Please take a few seconds to press that button down there and Review! I wanna reach 100 reviews before the end of the story and by pressing that button, you will help me achieve my goal. So please, please help me out!

**P.S**: Chapter 20 is when she finally finds out about the guys and their BIG secret. Only two more chapters from now.

You guys rock,

Love, cityoffire101


	18. A not so good future

A/N: Well here is chapter 18. I do hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from The Covenant.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

"Hey girlie." Nolan said after picking up on the first ring. Cassie laughed at her friend's greeting but waited because she could tell Nolan wanted to say something else by the way she sucked in breath as if about to launch into some story. "So guess what happened yesterday. Okay, so I was at the super market right and this random girl approaches me and she like 'you are amazing for doing that to Analise' and I was so surprised that I didn't answer for like a full two minutes. Apparently everyone is talking about it now, how me and you finally gave that bitch what she deserves."

Cassie snorted. "That is hilarious. I miss the random people of Rowley."

"Who wouldn't," Nolan joked. "Now, I got your urgent message. What do you need help with because I am all ears."

"So there is this talent show coming up and I was thinking about doing it." There was a clatter then a curse but she kept on going, knowing it was probably Ian trying to cook something. "And I wanted to preform sort of a song that would show Tyler how I felt but I was wondering if you think that it a good idea."

"Honey." Nolan said slowly. "I believe that if you feel it is a right thing to do then do it. Take a leap of faith and she what happens."

"Okay," Cassie nodded as she stood up. "I'm going to do it." Turing towards the mirror, she stared at herself from those pine-green eyes to her happy smile. "I'm going to sing."

"Well now that we have the figured out." Nolan laughed. "I have to go help my wonderful boyfriend of two years make some frigging Kraft dinner."

"Have." She said in a sing-song voice before hanging up and tossing the phone on her bed. Cassie hoped that her plan would work and Tyler would realize just how much she cared for him and maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Pulling open the door, she glance down at his attire then giggled. He really did love to make her blush like a little school girl. His blond hair was pushed back and a pair of goggles where in his hands, the speedo he wore showed a lot of skin, something she did not really want to see but with a friend like Reid Garwin, it seemed a lot of things happened that you didn't want to.

"Let's go Baby Doll." Grabbing her phone and bag, she followed him down the hall, lips pursed together as she tried not to laugh because he was earning stares from a lot of girls and even a few guys.

They reached the pool area in a few minutes and entering the chlorine filled room, Cassie had to try and not choke on the smell. It sure was something she had to get used to and still after visiting this place for the second time and growing up near an aquatic center, you would think she would be accustomed to it but nope. He pointed to Kate and Sarah, who waved from their spots on the bleachers and she gave Reid a good luck pat on the back before climbing up the metal stairs and taking a seat beside her friends, who all at once started to pull her into their previous conversation about the schools latest gossip, which she was never one for but the stories they were telling her were hard not to listen to because some were quite scandalous.

* * *

_She pushed the last of the large oak's branches and stepped out onto the mushy green grass, her shoes seeping into the soggy, muddy ground. The sky above her was cloudy- once again, the different kinds of gray clouds all mushing together to create the eerie darkness that cascaded over Ipswich. She surveyed her surroundings, from the old, black iron gates to the concrete stones that took on all shapes as they where scattered all around the propriety and came to the conclusion that she had somehow made her way to the Ipswich graveyard. The __crackling of lighting __followed closely by the__ earsplitting sound of thunder was what caused her to turn around and race towards the gates, her feet barley touching the ground but as she stopped in front of the only exit, a sound caught her attention. It was quite and if it wasn't for the light from a lamp across the park, she would have guessed the wind had been playing tricks on her. Pushing aside a clump of her mattered hair that was now weaved in with forest vines, sticky syrup from the maple trees and small amounts of bush, she moved forward until the light was almost right in front of her and what she saw, well let's just say it was startling. _

_It was all four of them._

_Her best friends._

_They where hunched over a small grave, all their faces had one look on it. Anger. It was as if the person buried in the ground was causing them to feel mad, why? She had no idea. Stepping forward, she placed one hand on the tallest one's shoulder but he did not turn, he just kept right on staring at the gray headstone. The blond; her best friend, was gripping a stone in his left hand while in the other was a small white lilac. Her favorite kind of flower. He leaned forward and mumbled something about revenge before placing the beautiful flower on the stone and stepping back, letting her lover step forward where he all but cried his heart out. The tears that fell were ones of sadness and sorrow. She moved on to look at the biker- not being able to handle his sadness any longer- he was gripping a piece of his hair, lips curled together in a frown. They didn't see her. She moved to stand in front of each of them but not once did they acknowledge her presence. All eyes where still on the gravestone, so turning around she took a long, hard look at the resting spot and found herself screaming. _

_It could not be true; those where the words that kept repeating themselves as she went to touch it. Her fingers traced the engraved letters, from the name to the date of death. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto her neck until they stopped and soaked into her blue sweater. This could not be happening. She shot up and screamed again, watching as the four boys stood to their full heights._

"_We will kill him." The blond said with anger. "I swear it."_

"_Reid." The tallest one spoke, his voice laced with a hint of pain. "It's been two years, we need to move on."_

"_Move on." Reid growled. "He killed her and if it's the last thing I do, I am going to kill him." His blue eyes filled tears, but he did nothing to stop them as they fell. "He took her from all of us and you're telling me that you don't want him dead?"_

"_He deserves to die." Tyler spoke with such hatred. "I was going to tell her I loved her but I never got the chance." _

_She sunk to the ground, not caring that her white pants were going to get covered in mud or that she would be ruining her brand new shoes, all she could think of was the words on the gravestone. It was all over for her now. They were going to try and revenge her death; or she guessed that she could now call it a murder, but either way, her best friends; her boys were going to kill someone because of her._

"_Screw this shit!" Reid snapped and with one final look at her grave stone, he pulled the hood up on his sweater and started back towards the parking lot, never once saying good-bye to her. _

_Tyler shook his head then kissing something, he placed it beside the flowers and strolled after Reid. She reached out, with shaky hands and touched the diamond necklace that had her name engraved on the back. _

_Caleb turned to Pogue, both of them sharing a look of pain. Her death was causing them all pain, it no way would she ever have imagined them grieving this much over her death. He took one final look at everything then started back to whatever mode of transportation he had taken to get here, leaving Pogue to stand by himself in the now poring rain, when had it started to rain? She had no idea._

"_I don't know about Caleb," Pogue said softly. "But I do know that when we find him, I might not help stop Reid and Tyler from doing what is right." A small tear drop fell from his hazel eyes. "I really hope you're in a better place Cassie. I really do." And with that, he left. _

_Now she was left alone to stare at her own grave stone, the words written making her smile, cry and laugh at once. _

_R.I.P_

_Cassie Delaney_

_1992-2010_

_Beloved Daughter and best friend._

_She was the greatest friend anyone could ever have._

_She was our Baby Doll.

* * *

_

"No!" Cassie screamed as she bolted up from her spot in bed, her whole body covered in a layer of sweat. She clawed at the sheets as they held her securely in one spot, not allowing her to get up. The beat of her heart was now racing like the wings of a humming bird in full speed and with each passing second, she could only hope that what she had seen was merely a dream; a fragment of her extreme imagination. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, traveling from her watery green eyes to the collar of her tank top and as she patted herself down, something hit her. The sickening smell of pine trees and muddy earth, both could be found in a graveyard.

She untangled herself from the sweat drenched sheets and placed her feet on the cold wood floor, taking a few minutes to calm down and breath normally. It was early, too early for the cafeteria to be open but she could at least shower up and do her hair before having to head down and see the guys which would most likely cause her to think more about what she had seen.

Cassie grabbed her shower kit from the chair then her gold key which was attached to an old sting and headed for the showers, hoping that a hot shower would help keep her mind off of everything that had just occurred.

* * *

She said nothing as they took their respective spots around the table, nor did she glance up from her steaming cup of coffee that was slowly warming up her cold hands. They all shuffled around, talking amongst themselves about the days upcoming events or the previous days activities that no one seemed to notice her being so out of character until Reid had to go and start making conversation, the sound of his voice brought back flashes and emotions from her nightmare. Cassie took no notice when he poked her shoulder but the minute his large hand touched her bare skin, well that was a breaking point. She shot back, the steel legs of the chair scraping against the marble floors. Her eyes scanned each of their faces then standing up, Cassie exited the not-so-busy cafeteria and made her way back to her dorm, thinking of skipping all together.

Cassie didn't want to seem like an over reacting baby but her nightmare, it was so real. She could almost imagine the feel of wet grass under her skin and the scent of pine trees was everywhere. It was all too much for one day.

She did nothing as they came barging into her room without permission, she did nothing when someone sat down beside her and she did nothing when they started asking questions. Her head was buried under the pillow but knowing that she couldn't under there forever, someone pulled it off and tossed it across the room then started to poke her, that action earning them curse words as she sat up and glared.

"You going to tell us what's got your panties all up in a bunch?" Reid asked, blue eyes holding a hint of concern while the other 85% was amusement.

"I had a nightmare last night." She said softly, eyes glued to some black speck on the floor. "I guess it just spooked me, sorry about that."

"What happened?" Pogue questioned from his spot across the room, arms crossed over his chest as he stared intently at her, those hazel eyes bringing back flashes of him crying.

"I was in a graveyard." Cassie explained, fingers taping lightly together as she spoke. "It started off with me running towards the exit, you know so I could get the hell out of there but I heard a noise and followed it, turns out it was you guys."

"And what were we doing?" Reid said.

"Crying." She replied. He motioned for her to elaborate. "You guys where all surrounding a gravestone and crying."

"I know that but who was buried?"

Cassie met his gaze and sighed. "Me." Reid gave her a weird look but nodded. "The date on the gravestone clearly stated that I died a week before my eighteenth birthday." All four boys shared a look but said nothing. "The rest of the dream was just you guys talking about revenge and stuff like that."

"Huh?"

"Revenge." She repeated. "I was murdered by some guy I guess and you two." She pointed at Reid and Tyler, "Wanted that guy dead while Caleb over here told them to move on, something about how I have been dead for two years. And Pogue, well he wasn't so sure about which side he was going to take."

"You okay now?" Caleb asked, voice full of concern. Cassie nodded, trying to convince them and herself.

"I'm fine but I think that I'm just going to skip gym and meet you guys at English Lit." They all nodded. She waited until they left before, once again, collapsing on the bed and groaning. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**-Boys-**

"She is not okay." Reid said after they left her room. He could see the way she avoided their eyes as she answered the last question. His best friend was far from fine.

"I second that." Tyler said. "You could tell."

"This is the second time she had had nightmares." Pogue stated. "Do you think it means something?"

"It couldn't." Caleb said to them all, his brown eyes staring at the door in which they had just exited from. "She knows nothing about us and besides, it was only a dream, nothing more."

"But Sarah had a dream about spiders-" Reid pointed out.

"That was when Chase was still around." Snapped the unofficial leader of their Covenant. "He's dead."

"Whatever man." Reid said. "Can we go get something to eat now?" Laughing, they left the girls corridor and started back towards the cafeteria, each trying to hide their inner struggle with the thoughts of losing her.

* * *

A/N: So can I just say that you guys rock like A LOT! Why am I so happy? Well I am only 10 reviews from 100 which is totally amazing, so keep them coming!

**Oh and P.S**: if all the nightmares that Cassie are having is confusing you, well let's just say it does have something to do with our favorite villain but he won't be showing up in this story, maybe the next one... Who knows ;)

xoxox, love cityoffire101


	19. exciting news and snowball fights

A/N: Well here is chapter 19. I do hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from The Covenant.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

_

* * *

December 5th-Thursday _

She stared at the package in her hand, debating on whether to take one out and smoke it or toss the contents into the garbage. It had been over a week since her last smoke and until spotting the package on her dresser, she had yet to even think about taking one but with the stress of her English assignment due in less then a week and her upcoming performance at the annual talent show, well to say she was stressed was an understatement. She sighed and slowly slid the white stick out of the box and tossed the remainders on her bed before grabbing a jacket and small purple lighter and heading out.

The minute she stepped out into the cold December air, she regretted her choice immediately. Any part of her body that wasn't covered was now feeling the wrath of the Ipswich winds. Cassie covered the flames as she lit her cigarette then inhaling, she let out a puff of white smoke and watched as is drifted around her then disappeared. While gossiping with Kate and Sarah a few days ago, she had learned that on 8th it would be the day Pogue turned 18. They didn't give much detail about what was happening and when she had opted to plan a surprise party, well both of them had grinned and agreed. So on top of everything else, Cassie now found herself planning a large party for her friend which had to be done in less then 3 days.

Cassie tapped the stick and let a small amount of ashes fall to the ground and glanced up as a loud rumbling filled her ears. She watched with amused eyes as Tyler climbed out of the Hummer with a handful of plastic bags, the words _Walgreen_ written on the front. He kicked the door closed then cursed as it slammed shut. Reid had been right when telling her that the car was Ty's most precious item. With a giggle, she tossed the now finished cigar on the ground and rushed over, grabbing the bag before it slipped.

"Thanks." He said as she followed him towards the dorms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Smoke." She replied while pulling open the door. "It helps ease the stress," He opened his mouth but she beat him to it. "And I know what you are going to say, it's bad for me but I swear it is my only vice. Well that and cheese cake."

"I was actually going to ask if you needed help in easing that stress." He said with a smirk, one that didn't quite beat Reid's but it was close. Tyler shifted the bags over and took the stairs two at a time, laughing when she told him to slow down.

"Yes, I think you can. Are you doing anything like right now?" Tyler set the bags down as he came to a stop in front of his dorm then pulling out a small chain with the gold key at the bottom, he unlocked the door and let her in before closing it. Like always, Reid was gone doing god knows what, or, god knows who.

"Nope, I am free." Cassie smiled and set the stuff on the bed.

"Great, then you can help me plan a party." Tyler straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "I somehow found myself volunteering to plan a surprise party for Pogue." He nodded. "And since you know him better then I do, you can help me get whatever I need and besides, I need to buy a present since I most likely won't have a lot of free time the next couple of days with my projects and stuff."

"Sure, just let me put this away." He said and flashed his heart-melting smile that caused her stomach to somersault. "And how is that going by the way? Working with Reid."

"Oh, loads of fun," She said. "Well I don't know about fun but he isn't that bad. He does what I tell him to do and we've only argued like twice."

"Lucky." Tyler muttered. "When he chooses me as a partner, I'm stuck doing all of the work and the research."

"He likes me better." Cassie laughed and dogged his arms as he went to catch her. Sticking out her tongue, she opened the door. "Now let's go baby boy." He glared slightly as she used the nickname. "We have some shopping to do."

* * *

"Reid Anthony Garwin!" She screamed into the phone. "Get your scrawny ass down here and help us with all this stuff before I come up there and personally kick your ass." There was muffled laughter and then the sound of a door slamming, telling her he had listened.

Cassie closed the phone and slid it back into her pocket before heading around to the trunk where Tyler was unloading all the stuff they had purchase, such as drinks, food, presents and some annoying blow horns that she planned on using to wake up the birthday boy. They had spent around 100$ on a DJ that they found on in a section of the jobs in the newspaper and more then 200$ on the extras. Now, all she had to do was get everyone there and keep Pogue from finding out about everything.

The front door of the school opened up and Reid walked out, beanie on and lips pulled back in a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes and once he was feet away, she tossed him a few bags. "Let's go, we have to call Caleb and get him over here because I need to get planning."

"Planning?" Reid asked as he followed behind her.

"Pogue's eighteenth birthday party." She replied.

"Oh and Baby Doll."

"Yes, Reid?"

"Who said my ass is scrawny?" She held her mouth shut before the laughter could come out and with a shake of her head, walked into the school. Of course he would ask that.

* * *

_December 6th-Friday_

Cassie grabbed the cup of coffee with her right hand while her left hand still typed slowly on the key pad. She had just entered her fourth hour of working on her English paper and it felt like her head was going to explode. It would help to have her partner here, to you know give some advice but seeing as her partner was Reid freaking Garwin; he would surly just get in the way by talking. The last she had talked to him or any of them for that matter had been before they left to go to Nicky's, the place she'd do anything to be at.

Her body responded instantly as the rapid pounding on her door sounded. She leaped up and swung the door open, smiling when she set eyes upon her friends. The guys stood at the back while the girls where at front, each one holding a package of cupcakes and then as if he had been sent from the heavens. Tyler stepped forward and in his hands was a box with the words: Cheese Cake written on it. Her eyes widened and she felt her mouth watering. Grabbing the box from his hands, she raced into her room and placed the box on her desk, shoving everything else aside and opening it up, the smell of wild berry reached her nose. A fork was handed to her and before anyone could say a word, she had dug it in, extracting a large chunk of the heavenly food. Placing the fork in her mouth, she sighed in pleasure. All remainders of the headache gone.

"Who bought this?" She asked after taking another bite. The girls pointed to Reid, who motioned to Tyler and told her that he had in fact bought the cake but it had been Tyler that had given them the idea to purchase it. "I love both of you." They both cracked a smile then helped themselves to the cake and cupcakes. Cassie took a spot on her chair and crossed her legs. "So, what are you guys doing here. I mean, it's not that I'm not happy to see you because I am but I thought you had plans to go to Nicky's?"

"We did." Caleb said. "But the girls over here needed to tell you some stuff and Reid kept going on about how he missed you." Reid snorted making her turn in his direction she could tell that he knew either way he went, it was going to cost him. He simply shrugged, neither denying or admitting to anything. "So, here we are."

"Ah, I see." She smiled. "And what is it that you need to tell me?" Kate and Sarah eyed each other then got up, grabbed her hands and literally pulled her into the bathroom. "What?"

"There is a dance on new years." Kate said.

"At the school." Sarah finished.

"Which means that you." They pointed at her then at the door. "Can ask Tyler." Cassie gave them a look and sighed. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Yes, I am so totally going to go up to him and just ask him to go with me." She said. "If you haven't noticed yet, I am totally shy and besides. I am already planning something."

"WHAT!" They squealed at once. Shushing them, Cassie tried her best to explain her plan to them and almost screamed when the bathroom door opened and Reid waltzed in, the door closing behind him.

"Uh, this is girl talk Reid." Kate said.

"Wait," Cassie said while holding up a hand. "Maybe he is trying to tell us something." They all burst into laughter.

"I actually came in here to talk to and no Cassie, I am a boy. You want to check and make sure." His hands went down to his zipper and she almost screamed.

"Ewww! Keep your pants on." She said. "And what is it that you need to tell us?"

"Tyler." Reid smiled. "Is considering asking you to the dance but I didn't tell you." Cassie felt her heart quicken and she launched herself at Reid. He held on as she squealed loudly, the sound echoing through the small room that was not meant to fit four people in it. Kate and Sarah grabbed her once he set her down and they started to jump. "Again, I did not tell you anything." Cassie nodded then inhaled and exhaled.

"How do you know that?" She asked after calming down.

"I have _my ways_." Reid smirked and Cassie could of sworn he shared a look with Kate and Sarah. He ruffled her hair then pushed open the door and walked by out, the other two following behind. Pogue and Caleb raised eyebrows while Tyler stared curiously at them.

"Sorry, we had to umm discuss something." She said then smiled. "But, now that I have all of you here. I was going to ask what you guys had planned for vacation?"

"Parents house." Kate said with a shrug. "Annual dinner and stuff."

"I'm going back to Boston for the week to visit family." Sarah informed them.

"My house for the week but on Christmas day we always go to Reid's house for dinner." Caleb said and the other guys nodded. "What about you Cassie, got any plans?"

"My winter breaks consist of reading a book and being cooped up in this cozy dorm room." She informed them. "My parents are going to Hawaii for their second honeymoon and leaving me here at the dorms."

"That's not fun." Reid declared. "You-" He got up and walked over, taking a spot beside her on the bed and tossing an arm around her shoulder. "Can come and spend the holidays with me and my messed up family."

"Messed up family?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "My mom is very calm but does have a crazy side while my dad is more like me." Cassie laughed. "And sometimes it can get a little heated when we are all living under one roof."

"It's fine Reid." She assured him. "I'll be fine by myself here. I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding." He said. "Now, I am not going to take no for an answer. You are going to come and celebrate the winter break with me. We do all sorts of stuff."

"Like?"

"Getting drunk," Her eyes widened. "Snow ball fights." She titled her head. "Okay, well we've never done that before but with you here, I will make sure that me and you at least do it. We always seem to argue and then we throw a party on Christmas eve."

"I guess-"

"Great, then it is settled. Baby Doll is coming for Christmas."

"It's going to be a sucky Christmas if we don't even have snow." She said aloud.

"That won't be a problem." Kate said while pointing to the window. Turning around, Cassie smiled when she noticed that outside was slowly turning white. It was everywhere, coming down so fast that it messed up her vision. She rose to her feet and walked over to the window, hands pressing against the cold glass as she peered out. "I feel like I wanna go out there and have a snowball fight."

"At almost 9 o'clock at night?" Pogue asked his girlfriend. She nodded and he only shook his head while chuckling.

"Do you think there is enough snow?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Let's go and check." Kate said. The two girls slipped on their gloves, hats and jackets then raced out of the room and down the hall. Pushing open the doors, they walked outside and laughed. It was coming down hard, the winds sending the snow swirling around. "Hmm, what do you think? Is there enough snow?" They glanced down at the ground to see a nice layer of white powdered snow on the ground.

"I don't know." Kate laughed. She walked down the stairs and grabbed a handful of snow then rolled it into a ball before turning to Cassie. "Let's find out." Tossing it, the ball of cold snow it her right in the face. "Yup, I'd say it looks good."

Cassie wiped her face then pulled out her cell and dialed Reid's number. "Hey, get your ass down here and tell the other to come to. I think we have enough time for a small snow fight." Without waiting for an answer, she hung up and rushed over to Kate and explained her new plan, something that had been thought up seconds before.

They waited on either side of the stone wall that encircled the stone steps. She heard the doors open then the sound of muffled voices, followed by the crunching of feet on fresh snow. In her mind, she counted down to 100 then jumping up, she tossed the balls of snow at the person only to step back when she realized that instead of hitting Reid, she had hit Tyler. He shook away the excess snow from his hair then with an evil smile, started towards her. Kate was laughing as Pogue spun her around while Caleb and Sarah raced after one another. Reid rolled his eyes at them and walked over to Tyler, looking from him to her.

She took his arrival as a distraction and made a beeline towards a tree, hoping it might be able to block them but Tyler was right behind her. She grabbed onto the tree as she spun around it, only to crash into Reid-who had come from nowhere- and land on her butt. Tyler chucked handfuls of snow at her, the frozen water seeping in between the gaps of her skin to clothes.

"It's cold." Cassie cried out. Jumping up and down, she squirmed a bit then sighed when it all disappeared. "You are going to pay." Tyler laughed and jugged away. She had never had this much fun before and it was all because of her amazing friends. Oh how much she loved her friends and their crazy ideas.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! The next chapter will be Pogue's birthday! Woot, woot. I wonder how she will take it? hmm, who knows. **Review please because I am almost at 100! :) if we beat it then I will literally jump for joy lol  
**

**xoxo, love cityoffire101  
**


	20. Our secret

A/N: Sooo here is the chapter that hopefully some of you have been waiting for :) I doo home you enjoy it and review people!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from The Covenant.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Sneaking into his apartment, she held the noisy instrument to her chest and glanced over at Kate, who held the camcorder in her hands. They tiptoed down the hall and stopped in front of the partially open door as a loud snore sounded. Cassie reached out and pushed the door open a bit farther, wincing each time it creaked and when she thought there was enough space for her to squeeze through, she did. The long, tube was lifted to her lips and when she received the go-ahead from Kate, she sucked in a deep breath of air and let it all out. Pogue jerked away and let out a cry of surprise, he tripped over the sheets that held him down and somehow ended on the wooden floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY POGUE!" She cried then pulled the small party kazoo from her back pocket and blew. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, revealing a toned chest and Christmas boxers. "Now get up because you have a busy day a head of you."

"What time is it?" He groaned. His hazel eyes swept the room before landing on the clock and she had to laugh again when he shouted the time out loud, clearly pissed off that he had been woken up so early. "It is freaking 8 in the goddamn morning, why in hell am I up?"

"Because I have planned the whole day for you." She smiled. "Hang outs with the boys, you know just kick back and relax then back here where I will cook some food for you because I am amazing then presents followed by some other stuff." Pogue raised an eyebrow. "Just get ready because Caleb will be here at any minute."

"Where is he taking me?"

"If I say strip club, will you get ready." He nodded. "Okay, strip club now hurry yo ass up." Pogue gave Kate a lazy kiss on the head then staggered into the bathroom and once she heard the shower running, well she almost knocked Kate over so she could see the video. "This my friend, will be shown all the time."

* * *

Cassie glanced back as she led him up the drive way and towards the house, the party starting in less then ten minutes. He stumbled slightly causing her to stop and let him re-catch his balance. For such a muscular guy, he was not very graceful. Once at the door, she opened up the door and pulled him into the house then jumped up to unfasten the knot on the blindfold. He blinked several times then looked around, taking in the DJ booth in the corner and the presents sitting in a pile on the large table. The furniture was pulled aside the bar was loaded with little alcoholic beverages. The small grin turned into a smile then she found herself in his arms, the life being squeezed out of her. Patting his back, she stepped out of his arms and pointed to the banner hanging from the stairs.

"Happy Mother Fucking Birthday Pogue!" He read aloud. Cassie nodded. "When did you guys plan this, who planned this?"

"Well, I was the one who decided that you needed a party to be thrown in your honor. Me and Tyler found the DJ and got all the food, the girls put of the banner while you went out with the guys but the hardest part was notifying everyone while still keeping it a secret."

"How did you do that?" Pogue wondered.

"That, my friend, is my secret." Cassie winked. "Now enjoy your birthday, you deserve it."

* * *

She leaned back against the plush sofa, her eyes slowly taking in the scene around her. The party had been going on for a good two hours and it seemed everyone was having fun, nobody was fighting or causing any unnecessary drama. She spotted Tyler talking with some red head, his arm resting on the wall above her head, it was one of those flirty guy moves and for some reason, a small hint of jealousy started to bubble up inside of her. He held a glass of soda in the other hand and was smiling the way he smiled at her. Pushing the feeling aside, she glanced out the large window only to catch a glimpse of platinum blond hair. Reid's hair. Setting aside her half filled glass of soda, she stood up and fixed her shirt and started towards them, not understanding what her friend was doing outside at this time of night in this time of year. But as she got closer to the back door and window she noticed that Pogue was outside as well. He was supposed to be inside the house, having fun and goofing around instead of being outside. Opening the door, she snuck out and walked towards the two boys only to stop when she realized that they were arguing.

Doing what she might normally do when her friends decided to go at it, she raced over to try and stop it but was not expecting the birthday boy to turn on her, he moved quickly but yet never touched her and she still found herself flying through the air, the ground growing closer and closer until it finally hit her, or, she hit it. Head slamming against the solid ground, her body bounced a few times before coming to a painful stop against a brick wall that encircled a large tree. Pain soared throughout her entire body, starting from the top and ending at her feet. Her eyes opened first and with a cough, she rolled herself onto her stomach and blinked, the cold snow bringing her further away from loosing consciousness.

Cassie moved her hands and slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, coughing once then twice only to wince and clutch her head in between both hands. Her eyes squeezed shut as a wave of pain coursed through her then very slowly it was gone, the pain, the cuts on her lip; everything had just healed as if by magic. She glanced up at her two friends and felt the scream rise until it escaped her lips and by that point, her feet where touching the ground and she was quickly backing away.

Their eyes; they were black.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered, her body shaking with unimaginable fear. With a hand over her mouth, she blinked as if imagining all of it but each time she came to look at them, their eyes still were black as night. "W-what are y-you?"

Reid took a step forward but stopped when she screamed for him to stop. It was killing him to see her stare at him like that, her once happy eyes now full of fear. She was terrified of him and with each step she took to put as much space as possible between him, he wanted nothing more then to scream or smash something. A bang from behind him, told both him and Pogue that Caleb had felt it; the power that came from Pogue when he used to hurtle Cassie at the ground and the power that came from him when he used to heal her.

"What happened?" Caleb demanded, not noticing they had an audience. Tyler rushed after the leader and stopped, eyes taking in the scared girl in the corner. "Who used? Dammit Reid, haven't we talked about this already?"

"Why don't you give him the lecture instead." Reid snapped and nodded at Pogue. "I only used to fix what he did." Lifting a hand, he pointed towards Cassie-who was looking at them all with wide eyes. "Birthday boy over here used on her."

"YOU WHAT!" Tyler gawked. "How? Why?" He was seething with anger now. To know that one of his brothers had caused Cassie pain, well that did not settle with him.

"It was an accident." Pogue whispered. "But she knows Caleb, she saw ours eyes."

The eldest member of their covenant ran a hand through his short hair then groaned as he turned to face his friend. "Cassie." She stood still as he moved closer. He could see her shaking, either from the cold or because she was scared. "I need you to listen to me okay." She slowly nodded. "What I am about to tell you is a really big secret, can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I p-promise." She whispered.

Cassie soon found herself in the Hummer, leaving the party and everything behind as Tyler drove them to a more private spot. She was stuck in the middle of Reid and Caleb but made no move to talk or touch either of them, it was hard though because as much as she wanted to believe that they weren't normal, a huge part of her was saying they were still her boys.

The Hummer turned down a dark road and then down another until it came to a stop in front of an old, crumbled house. Her heart rate increased as she climbed out and was led towards the middle of the field. All four boys turned to her but it was Pogue- who she kept staring at. He was fidgeting with the watch on his wrist while breathing loudly.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want you to find out at all but it seems that under the circumstances that you get to know our secret." Caleb said. "I guess I should start from the top. Back in the 1600's, five families founded the Ipswich colonies. These families were Danvers, Perry, Garwin, Simms and Putnam. It all happened during the Salem Witch Trials, people started getting accused of using magic, hundreds of innocent people went to prison while only a number of people actually had the power. Those people our are families. The power has been passed down to the eldest male in each family, they get a sort of taste of the magic at the age of thirteen and when they turn eighteen they ascend."

"Caleb." Pogue said. "It's time. I have one minute." The biker stepped away from them but slowly turned to face her. "I am really sorry Cassie, I never meant to hurt you."

She nodded, knowing that he spoke the truth. He was acting as if it would be the last time he would see her and it was starting to upset her. "It's okay Pogue, I'm fine." A hand grasped hers and she was pulled back towards the Hummer. Reid wrapped a tight arm around her waist then brought his lips to her ear.

"Don't look okay." She nodded her head and was about to reply when the screaming started. Her eyes flickered to see her friend being lifted in the air, bolts of lighting hitting him square in the chest. He threw his head backwards and he let out a cry of pure agony. Her hand went to her mouth and Reid gripped her tighter. "Baby Doll, don't look." Burying her head into his side, she bit her bottom lip and tried not to cry as his screaming continued. Thunder boomed above them and she could hear the cracks of lighting. "Shhh, he's going to be okay."

Then everything stopped. Reid let go of her and she watched as all three boys rushed over to their friends as he lay motionless on the snowy ground. Her hands grasped the door handle and she pulled open the car door, making room for them to lay him down but when she turned back around, he was standing up, though slightly dizzy. He patted Caleb on the back, ruffled Tyler's hair and nodded at Reid-as if still scared that the blond would murder him. Cassie pulled her jacket closer and walked until she was right in front of him, his height making him tower over her.

"I'm glad you're okay Poguey." She whispered before pulling him into a tight embrace. Tears fell down her cheeks and soaked his shirt but neither of them made a move to step back. "So w-was that ascending?"

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"And you all have to do that?"

"Unfortunately." Reid grumbled.

Cassie nodded then turned to the one person who she trust more then anything. He stared right back at her with those intense eyes. "Show me." At first he was confused but then he shook his head. "Please, Reid show me."

"I'm not going to scare you Baby Doll." He whispered.

"Fine then, Tyler show me please." The brunette stepped back but she moved closer and without another thought, she placed both hands on either side of his face and stared him straight in the eyes, not even breaking contact when he inhaled sharply. "I won't be afraid." He nodded and with a ring of fire passing through his baby blues, they turned black. Cassie waited until they had gone back to normal before stepping away. "Can I get a ride back to the dorms please, I really just need to sleep on everything."

"I'll take you." Tyler cut in before anyone could get a word out. Holding out his hand, she took it and he flashed her a small smile. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." She whispered and then everything vanished and she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror with Tyler standing behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed under his touch. "Can you do me a favor." He nodded. "Just tell the guys that I need some space, it's nothing personal but... all of this is a lot to take in."

"I can do that." Tyler stepped closer and as he leaned forward, her eyes closed. She felt his breath on her face and then his lips on her head. "Goodnight Cassie." Opening her eyes, she spun around in search of him but he was gone.

"Goodnight Tyler." She whispered and then she got ready for bed and climbed into bed, images and words from the nights events running through her head. Sleep was not going to come easily, nothing came easily.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! This is chapter 20 people, can you believe it. Only 7 more chapter left :( that makes me kind of sad.** REVIEW!**! because I really want to know how you think she reacted? Was it rational? Did you like the scene with her and Tyler? What about what happened to Cassie because of Pogue? **FEEDBACK PEOPLE! **

**OH AND WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I could not have done it without all of you wonderful people, so thank you so, so much :0  
**

**xoxo, love cityoffire101  
**


	21. Knowing how it works

A/N: Well here is chapter 21. I do hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from The Covenant.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Cassie watched them from a distance, the stiff movements from Pogue caused by his ascension, the serious look in Caleb's dark eyes, the missing smile from Tyler's face and the worry visible in Reid's eyes. She had yet to make conversation with any of them, ignoring phone calls and the frequent knocking on her door because it was just too soon. All of them had tried at some point to contact, even using Sarah and Kate to get as much information as possible out of her but she had clearly stated to Tyler that space was exactly what she needed but as she studied them, she knew it was time to face them and learn exactly what they were.

With her hands stuffed into her black blazer jacket, she started towards them, the beat of heart suddenly increasing as she neared Tyler. He had made her feel a lot of things that Sunday but the action that did it all was the kiss to the temple. She came to a halt in front of them and nodded, noticing how each of them held in their breath as if expecting the worse.

"Hey," Reid was the first to speak up. "How have you been?" Rubbing the back of his neck, he waited for her to reply.

"Okay, I guess." She answered after a small pause. "But I have been a little lonely, something that could be fixed by a movie night with my best friends." His face brightened as soon as the words left her mouth and she knew it was all going to be okay. "I missed you Kinky Bear." He nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace. After letting go, she turned to Pogue, his hazel eyes searching her's for any sign of anger but he wasn't going to find anything. "I'm not mad Pogue, it was an accident."

"I hurt you though." He whispered.

"But I'm fine." She even did a spin to show him. "It's all good, so don't go beating yourself up about it or I will whack you with a spoon."

"A spoon?" Caleb chuckled.

"Yes, a very, large spoon." She smiled then sighed. "I want to know more though, we should talk after school." The leader nodded. "Good," Her eyes drifted over to Tyler and watched as he blushed as if recalling that kiss to the head. "I better get going or I'll be late for class, come on Reid, we have to go hand in our project now." The blond followed her across the parking lot and into the school, the girls that fell for his charm, now glaring her way because they were hanging out again. It didn't bother her though because she was not going to start fights, she was just going to ignore their stares, glares and gossiping.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Cassie asked quietly as they led her down the cement steps, leading into an under ground room. The two eldest boys entered first, followed by the two youngest and at the end was her. It was dark, the only light coming from the candles scattered around. Cobwebs were illumined, showing exactly were the spiders took up their homes or traps. The hairs on her neck stood on end as the reached the bottom, revealing a small room with five chairs encircling a round table but it wasn't a table, because as soon as all four boys took their respective spots, the circle flamed up and a large book floated into the middle of the flames, where it opened up and turned until in front of Caleb. The dark haired boy clasped his hands together and pointed to the empty spot, the word 'Putnam' engraved in the stone. She did as told but brought her legs up so she was sitting Indian style.

"You've been told how we got the power but now really how it works." Caleb spoke. "We, are here to tell you. This power that we get at 13 is sort of like a test, it is nothing compared to what we will receive at the age of 18. It's almost ten times worse and way more addictive."

"Addictive?" Cassie questioned. "You can get addict to the power."

"Think of it as a drug." Pogue said from his spot across from her. "Each time you use, it makes you feel better, stronger, invincible as if nothing can stop you. If you become addict at a young age then by the time you ascend, it will be to late. You'll be as good as dead."

"Like everything, there is always consequences." Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, taking several seconds to think before speaking. "After you ascend...each time you use Cassie it takes a little part of your life away. You age." She looked at the other boys but kept quite. "My father became addicted at a young age and our family had to fake his death because he was only forty four but looked eighty."

Cassie swallowed, the feeling of sadness taking over. "A-are any of you addicted?" She was relieved when both Caleb and Pogue shook their heads and Tyler followed suit but it was Reid, who kept quite and said nothing. "Kinky Bear." He looked up at the pain in hr voice.

"He is teetering off the edge addiction." Caleb said, earning a glare from Reid. "He just doesn't get it, using like that will kill him. I try to tell him, they try to tell him but he doesn't listen. He has risked exposing us several times and at this rate, he will have trouble ascending with his birthday only a few months away."

"What do you mean, have trouble ascending?" Cassie said. She let her gaze go back and forth between Caleb and Reid, her mind racing. "He's not going to die is he?"

"No, it's just going to hurt like a bitch." Reid assured her while sending a warning glare at their fearless leader. "Caleb over here is just trying to scare you, I am not going to become addicted and I am not going to die."

"Are you lying to me?" Her green eyes scanned his face as he shook his head. "Okay, but please if you are having trouble, tell me what I can do."

"I will." Reid whispered. "Promise."

Cassie nodded then looked around the room, recalling something that she had been wondering about for the past five days. "Why are there five chairs but only four of you?" The room grew quiet and each boy stiffened. Pogue clenched his jaw, Caleb flexed his fingers, Reid narrowed his eyes at the fire and Tyler stared down at the floor. "Was I wrong to ask that?"

"No, it's just not something we like to remember." Caleb said. "The fifth family was supposedly killed off in the Salem Witch Hunt for abusing his powers. Everyone thought the fifth bloodline had just died out but it was this year actually that we learned all of those rumors to be false." He sat up a bit straighter and sighed. "His name was Chase Collins, a new transfer student. We all thought he was normal, that was until the accident?"

"What happened?"

"We were racing during swim practice and he used on me, making me unable to stop and I swam head first into the wall." Cassie flinched at the sound of how painful that might be. "He probably thought I didn't notice but I did, so me and Pogue broke into the school office and went through his files. We learned he was adopted and that his adoptive parents died on his eighteenth birthday."

"Did he kill them while ascending?" She wondered.

"Yeah. He then went after Kate and that caused Pogue to go after him. In the end Chase put Pogue in the hospital. I went after Chase, only to find that he had kidnapped Sarah. We fought and with me ascending and power willed to me by my father. I wad able to beat him."

"Willed?" She asked. "You can give somebody your power?"

"Yeah but to do that, is means dieing. The power becomes your life." Caleb whispered. She realized now what he meant. His father had given up his life to let his son live.

"So Chase is dead, never to be heard from again right?"

"Yes." Pogue growled.

"We don't know that." Reid added. "The police never did find a body."

"So Chase was from the fifth family, that is...wow."

"Yeah, his real name was Chase Goodwin Pope, there was a women named Agnes Goodwin Pope in the book of Damnation that claimed John Putnam came to her in a dream as an incubus."

"That is not creepy at all." She said. "And all of this happened in September?" They nodded. "No offense but I am sort of glad I didn't enroll here till November." The guys chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. It was good to finally know everything.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I know this chapter is short but it's kind of a filler for what is about to happen in the next chapter. Does anyone know what that it? It's what you've all been waiting for! THE KISS! So I would really like some reviews since apparently 55 people have added this to their story alert list. Now, I know all of you won't review but please if you can spare like 1 minute and click the button just to tell me what you think of the story so far, it would be great. I am kind of sad that I only got three reviews for the last chapter since over 100 people read it... so yay!  
_

_Xoxox, cityoffire101 :)_


	22. The kiss

A/N: OMG! I can't believe we are finally on chapter 22. Only 6 chapters left my awesome readers.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

"Baby Doll." Reid grinned as he made his way through the crowed of students and towards her, a tray full of food in his hands. She pushed the chair across from her out and once he was settled, she went back to thinking about the talent show, completely ignoring him until he tossed a french fry at her. She sent him a glare, only making him laugh harder. "You spaced out."

"I am well aware of that." She replied. "What is it you would like Reid?" It had been four days since their talk in what they called their meeting room and three days since her shopping trip with the girls to buy the guys presents and their dresses to the New Years Eve Bash. It had cost a little over four hundred for everything but to know that she would look like a smoking-hot-boy-seducing-girl made it worth it-Kate's words, not her's.

"So, you are doing the talent show tomorrow right?" He asked with a mouth full of Mac' N' 'Cheese.

"Yes," She nodded. "I am doing it, I am the closing performance actually."

"What are you singing about?"

"That is none of your concern." Cassie smiled. "But trust me Reid, it will be a performance no one will forget." And with that, she went back to thinking, a smile slowly appearing on her face as he stared at his food confused.

* * *

Cassie walked up the wooden steps of the stage, the sounds of the crowd filling her head. Her eyes drifted over all the people in the room as she felt the butterfly feeling increase. Taking her spot on the black, leather bench that accompanied the school's piano, she couldn't help but sneak a peak at him before starting what she hoped would be a full proof plan. With one deep breath, she glanced down at the black and white keys then up at the metal mic on the stand in front of her. It was time to act, she had sat around for almost a full month, her feelings for him being pushed aside but she was going to finally take a leap of faith.

_**Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping**  
**You're in my head like a song on the radio**  
**All I know is that I got to get next to you**  
**Yeah I got to get next to you**  
**Sitting here turning minutes into hours**  
**To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone**  
**You don't know that I got to get next to you**_

Her eyes flickered from him then back to piano as she her fingers easily hit the right notes. She prayed the when all of this was over, he would finally get it. He would finally be able to see how much she really cared.

**Maybe were friends**  
**Maybe were more**  
**Maybe it's just my imagination**  
**But I see you stare just a little too long**  
**And it makes me start to wonder**  
**So baby call me crazy**  
**But I think you feel it too**  
**Maybe I, Maybe I**  
**Just got to get next to you**

**I asked around and I heard that you were talking**  
**Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league**  
**What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa**  
**Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep**  
**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me**  
**Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**

**Maybe were friends**  
**Maybe were more**  
**Maybe it's just my imagination**  
**But I see you stare just a little too long**  
**And it makes me start to wonder**  
**So baby call me crazy**  
**But I think you feel it too**  
**Maybe I, Maybe I**  
**Just got to get next to you**

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**  
**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**  
**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**  
**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**  
**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**  
**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**  
**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**  
**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**  
**Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you**_

_**Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you**_

After the last note disappeared, the large room filled with applause, shouts of admiration and wolf whistles that where coming from the exact spot Reid had said he would sit at. Taking a quick bow, she listened to what the judges had to say before escaping the audience and heading backstage where she was able to head out the exit and meet up with everyone in the halls.

She turned to look at him but what she saw caused her heart to drop. He wasn't even looking at her, his hands where shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans as he stared at the dirty floor.

"You did great Baby Doll." Reid smiled, his one arm going around her shoulder while the other went for her waist then he pulled her into a hug but what she didn't expect him to do was whisper in her ear, the feel of his breath on her neck and ear making her shiver. "Give him a few minutes, he's just thinking."

Cassie pulled away and nodded. She hoped her best friend was right.

"Nice job." Pogue said.

"Amazing." Sarah added.

"Oh yeah."Caleb Danvers agreed.

"You were fantastic." Kate Tunny declared. "Now let's go to Nicky's to celebrate." Everyone nodded and started towards the exit leading them to the parking lots. Cassie was walking behind Reid when a hand clamped down on her wrist making her spin around to come face to face with him.

"Tyler?"

"I felt it to." He whispered, with the hand on her wrist, he pulled her flush against him and wrapped the other one around her waist. As he leaned forwards, she felt her eyes fall closed. "You are beautiful Cassie Delaney." Then his lips touched her's in a soft, innocent kiss, one that made her body want more. She wrapped both arms around his neck and met him in another kiss, this time it left them both breathless.

As she pulled back to stare in his eyes, she saw something that made her heart skip more then one beat. In his dark, blue eyes, held an emotion that she had longed to see; passion. He gave her one more peck then took her small hands in his and gave her a breathtaking smile that lit up his whole face. The waiting had been a hell but she would do all of it again to relive this one moment.

* * *

A/N: _So there it is guys. The kiss, now I know there isn't a lot happening in this chapter but next one will show a lot more of Cassie and Tyler. I really hoped you liked it and please review since apparently 55 people have added this to their story alert list. Now, I know all of you won't review but please if you can spare like 1 minute and click the button just to tell me what you think of the story so far, it would be great. _

_Oh and thanks to everyone so far that has reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It means the world to me._

_xoxo, cityoffire101  
_


	23. Sweet little actions mean a lot

A/N:Hey people, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything but Cassie.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Laughing, she arched an eyebrow as he pulled out his phone, hit a few buttons then slipped it back into his pocket. His arms, once again wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his lips inches from hers. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way, Liam had never made her feel this happy before, it was always physical for him, little emotion involved but maybe that's why he left her, she wanted someone to treat her right, to love her.

"You know," He whispered, breath blowing against her face. "I told the guys we would meet them there which means we could go someplace else first."

"And what exactly are you implying Mr. Simms?" His eyes filled with mischief and without explanation, he took her hand and started leading her outside, the winds swirling snow easily from the ground and into the air. They quickly climbed into the Hummer and started the car, heat spilling from the fans. "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope." He laughed. The Hummer pulled away from Spencer and started down the street. Every once and a while she would catch him glancing; making her self conscious though she didn't know why. The car ride was only a few minutes and when it came to a stop, she found herself at a small little shop in a middle of a large shopping center. "Come on!" Cassie pulled opened her door, climbed out and took his hand. They walked over and with a ding, he pushed the door open and they entered. Inside where all sorts of things, toys, books, bears, flowers, and even some jewelry.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"My Uncle used to own this shop a while back but when he passed away, it got left down to my Dad. I know it's probably too early to meet my parents," She smiled. "But I just wanted to show you around the place I spend a lot of my time in."

"This place is amazing," Walking around, she peered into a crystal cabinet which held a few necklaces and some rings, then rushed over to the flowers, observing their delicate petals and amazing aroma. A cough singled another person was in here and spinning around, she automatically noticed the familiarity between him and Tyler. The dark brown hair, the deep blue eyes and that cute smile. "You must be Mr. Simms."

"I am," He held out his hand and she shook it. "And let me guess," With a glance at Tyler, he turned back. "Cassie am I right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Call me Glenn." He said. "Welcome to my shop, look around if you want. I am just going to have a small discussion with my son."

Nodding, she went back to observing the items in their containers, finding lots of stuff she wished to own someday. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, his lips inches from her ear but she calmed down when he placed a kiss to her temple."You ready to get going?"

"Yeah," She smiled. Turning in his arms, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek, a pink blush forming almost instantly. "We going to Nicky's?"

"But of course." He laughed. They raced to the car, the ice cold air attacking the bare skin showing and once in the security of the large gaze-guzzling vehicle, he held out a small bag. Biting her lip, Cassie reached inside, grabbed a hold of something and removing her hand, came out with a box of chocolate.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." He smiled.

The rest of the way to Nicky's, they talked about the shop, it's history and a little bit about how much she loved the chocolate, which was already half gone.

They entered the crowded room and was immediately greeted by loud music coming from the god-knows-how-old jukebox, the smell of cigarets coming from those who sat around the bar with beers all in their hands. She glanced over at the pool-tables to find neither Reid or Aaron hogging it, instead the school's prick was talking amongst his group of annoying friends, Kira being one of them. She removed her coat, already feeling the warmth radiating from everyone then leaned into Tyler as he lead them past a group of girls, who eyes narrowed and she knew it was coming; the gossip and suspicion.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Reid greeted. He patted Tyler on the back and gave her a one armed hug since his other hand was full of a coke. They sat down, ignoring the curious stares coming from anyone around them and Cassie smiled. "What?"

"Just think it's cute how Pogue and Caleb are showing their girls how to play Foosball." She said then waved as Kate caught her eye.

"This is like the fifth time they've tried." Reid explained. "And each time they seem to get worse and worse." Cassie looked over at Tyler and then felt his hand take her's under the table and she didn't remember how long they stared at each other but it was enough time to get on Reid's nerves. "Can you two stop eye fucking each other for one minute."

Tyler started to cough, either from chocking on his own spit or laughing and Cassie patted him softly on the back while glaring daggers at Reid, who simply shrugged, finding amusement in his friend's embarrassment.

"You know how to play pool?" He asked a little while later after the other couples had arrived.

"No, I kind of suck."

"Then I'll teach you." Tyler said. Cassie let him lead her over to the empty pool tables that was unfortunately very close to Aaron's table and passing her a stick, she watched as he racked up the balls before coming around so he could help her line up the shot, though it was kind of hard to be focused on the game when the boy you've been crushing on for the past four weeks was right behind you, his arm around your waist. She luckily got the first couple of shots in before she started to go down hill, the balls going everywhere but the pockets.

Reid arrived a good fifteen minutes later and she knew that it was time to get down to business. Aaron and the boys rose to their feet, leaving Kira and another girl by themselves as they started over, a game of pool about to be played. Cassie wished Reid luck and gave Tyler a good-luck peck on the cheek before heading back to the group.

A half and hour later, both boys came back with two hundred dollars, bragging about how they kicked the guys asses and how Aaron didn't even know what hit him. Cassie took a sip of her coke and almost jumped when her cell phone vibrated, pulling it out of her back pocket, she scanned the text and nodded at Kate, who nodded at Sarah. All three girls got up and walked over to the old jukebox in the corner and started to scroll though the old songs, knowing that Nicky was slowly adding newer teenage songs. She pointed to one and the others nodded then slipping in the old quarter, she punched in the digest and let out a whoop of joy when the song blared from the speakers.

A group of people rushed to the dance floor while other clapped their hands as they watched Cassie dance around, her hands up in the air as she twirled, dipped low and laughed. Kate and Sarah were no different as they sang along.

**Well its midnight, damn right**  
**We're wound up too tight**  
**I gotta fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me**  
**Ooooo**  
**That shit makes me bat shit crazy**  
**We got not fear no doubt all in balls out**

"Get off your ass Garwin and come dance." Cassie instructed. "You to Tyler." Grabbing both their hands, she knew either one could break her hold but instead they let her lead them to the dance floor where they slowly started to dance, Kate and Sarah pulled Pogue and Caleb over then everyone was dancing in a small circle, the whole bar in full motion. She was having the best time of her life, it could not get any better then dancing with her friends.

**Were going out tonight (hey)**  
**To kick out every light (hey)**  
**Take anything we want (hey)**  
**Take everything in sight (hey)**  
**Were goin' til the world stops turning**  
**While we burn it to the ground at night**

**Were screamin' like demons**  
**Swingin' from the ceiling**  
**I gotta fistful of fifties**  
**Tequila just hit me**  
**Ooooo**  
**We got no class, no taste**  
**No shirt and shit faced**  
**We got them lined up**  
**Shot down firing back straight Crown**

"WOOO!" Cassie cheered. She shook her head then wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and danced closer, ignoring the dirty comments from Reid or the stares from everyone else.

**Were going out tonight (hey)**  
**To kick out every light (hey)**  
**Take anything we want (hey)**  
**Take everything in sight (hey)**  
**Were goin til the world stops turning**  
**While we burn it to the ground at night**

**Tickin' like a time bomb**  
**Drinkin' til the nights gone**  
**Get your hands off of this glass**  
**Last call my ass**  
**No chain no lock and this train won't stop**  
**We got no fear no doubt all in balls out**

**Were going out tonight (hey)**  
**To kick out every light (hey)**  
**Take anything we want (hey)**  
**Take everything in sight (hey)**  
**Were goin til the world stops turning**  
**While we burn it to the ground at night**

**Were going out tonight (hey)**  
**To kick out every light (hey)**  
**Take anything we want (hey)**  
**Take everything in sight (hey)**  
**Were goin til the world stops turning**  
**While we burn it to the ground at night**

"Oh that was so much fun." Kate stated as the song ended. "We defiantly need to do that again."

"I second that." Sarah laughed. "Aw, I'm going to miss you guys."

"Huh?" Cassie questioned.

"I leave for Boston tomorrow morning," She explained. "I won't be back until the day of the dance so don't party to hard without me."

"Sarah, you are the party." Cassie declared causing everyone to laugh. She gave her friend a hug the followed them all back to the table where they spent the next hour talking. Tomorrow she would be going with Reid to his parents house, something that terrified her but excited her at the same time. Christmas Holidays were going to be like no other.

* * *

A/N: _So I wanted a little bit more Tyler and Cassie action in this so tell me what you think, I know it's still pretty short but hopefully the next one will be longer but please if you can spare like 1 minute and click the button just to tell me what you think of the story so far, it would be great. _

_Oh and thanks to everyone so far that has reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It means the world to me._

_xoxo, cityoffire101_


	24. The Garwin House

A/N: This is sort of a filler for the next chapter which will hopefully be longer...Umm, I wanted to show a little bit about how Reid grew up and what his home life is like.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Covenant.

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

"So you're here to help me pack because?" Cassie asked as he shuffled around in her bathroom, in search for god knows what. Folding her favorite red shirt and placing it onto the pile building up in her suitcase, she glanced over at him as he sniffed her perfume. "Reid." He turned to her and gave her a lazy smile. "Are you drunk or something because you are acting really weird?"

"I'm happy to be getting out of this hell hole, that's all." She nodded but was not believing him at all and from the look he shot her, well he knew that as well. "Just hurry up okay." There was the Reid Garwin she knew and loved. Tossing the extra clothes- that had no made her list of things to pack- on the floor, she zipped up her purple suitcase and heaved it off the bed and onto the floor. Cassie almost missed his next move but was very, very thankful she hadn't.

"Put that back. Right. Now!" He stuck out his bottom lip but slowly did as told and set her pink lace panties on the dresser. "God, do I have to watch you at all times."

"Hey, I was just bringing a souvenir to Tyler." Her cheeks flushed. "He has a thing for all things pink and lacy." Cassie wondered if she could blush any harder, he was good at that, making her blush.

Slipping on her jacket, she took a hold of the suitcase handle and walked out of the dorm room, he followed and locking the door shut, they started towards the parking lot. To say she was nervous was an understatement but he had reassured her several times that there was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

Cassie stood behind Reid as Meredith and Joseph argued in hushed voices across the room, both looking frustrated and tired. It had been a long day at the Garwin Manor, with all the cleaning needed to be done in preparation to the decorating tomorrow. She noticed Reid tense as his father raised a hand but relaxed when it was only to grab a pen from the shelf. They had been fighting a lot since her arrival, mostly about the party on Christmas Eve but sometimes they would get on the topic of their son or the power and it would end up with one or the other leaving to go head someplace else in the large house. Her eyes darted towards her best friend as he all at once was moving forward, until he was standing between his parents, eyes narrowing at the sight of his Dad.

"Move out of the way Reid," Joseph snarled. Then she noticed that also on the shelf was a bottle of Vodka and a half glass full of the clear liquid. Was he drunk? Could this be what Reid meant by saying he had a messed up family? "I said get out of the way!"

"No." Reid said. "Why don't you go up to your study and calm down, you're to wasted right now!" She saw the hesitation then with a huff of annoyance, did what his son had instructed and shoved past them, his footsteps fading in time. "You okay mom?"

Meredith ran a hand though her hair then nodded. "You know he wouldn't have hurt me, he hasn't in a long time."

"Whatever, I guess thanks doesn't work here." Reid moved past his mother and left the two girls standing there and Cassie, being the caring girl she was, rushed after him. She stopped outside his door then with a small knock, opened it up to find him standing in front of the window, arms crossed over his chest and a small frown on his face.

"You okay Kinky Bear?" He didn't answer and after a few seconds of silence, she moved closer until her shoulder was pressed against his. "Do they do that a lot?" Again, he kept quite, his eyes focused solely on the falling snow. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know," He whispered. "It's just hard, to have a father who drinks when stressed then go at it with my mother, who spends all her time working. I didn't lie when I told you my family was messed and when I said get drunk was something we did on holidays, I was talking mostly about my Dad and me."

"Why?" She asked. "Drinking away problems doesn't help Reid."

"You don't know what it feels like Cassie, to grow up in a house that is full of this shit. My Dad never took me places when I was little and my Mother barley spent anytime with me. I was literally raised by nannies and every time they where home, it was awful. They kept me awake screaming and though it only happened once and I know my Dad regrets it, he hit my mom." Cassie felt the pain in his voice and saw it in his eyes, "They're getting better, even going to counseling but at times like this, god I just wish it would stop."

"Hey," Turning him around, she tried giving him a reassuring smile but when he looked away, she stuck with meeting his gaze. "I don't know what it's like and I won't pretend to but if they're working on it then that counts for something, all you can do is be there." Reid nodded slowly. "Now, how about I call the guys and we can all watch some movies in that large movie theater you got, sound good?"

"Yeah." Nodding, Cassie excused herself as she went to call Tyler, hoping that all three of them would be able to come because Reid needed a distraction, one that didn't involve drinking or sex.

"Hey guys," She grinned as they stepped into the house. Pogue gazed around the foyer in search of his friend. "He's in the den picking out some movies." The biker nodded and after removing his jacket and shoes, headed towards the large room in the basement. Caleb followed his friend out, leaving Tyler and her alone. "Hey you."

"Hi," Pulling her into his arms, he placed a delicate kiss to her forehead then smiled. Cassie felt herself sigh and blushed furiously when he chuckled. "Mistletoe." Looking up, her eyes took in the little green flower that hadn't been there before. "You know what that means right?"

"Maybe," She joked. Tyler leaned forward, his lips inches from hers and as she swallowed, her mind calculated the small movement of feet to put them together. His left hand touched the back of her neck and without hesitation, pressed his lips against hers. It was like starting a fire and that was the final spark. Cassie knotted her fingers in the materiel of his sweater, almost grinning when he groaned. His mouth opened and his tongue swept in to dance with hers, she felt him move forwards then stopped as her back hit the wall. There was nothing innocent about this kiss, it was everything she could have hoped for. Pulling away, he trailed his gaze over her then backed away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We better get going before Reid has a fit." He said. Nodding, she followed him down the hall and towards the den, her heart slamming against her chest from being unable to breath. Once they reached the den, they found everyone else talking by the bar which did have alcohol but from what she could tell, Reid only had a coke.

"Baby Boy what took you so long?" Reid smirked as they came to stand before him. "Was Baby Doll corrupting you?"

"I was not!" Cassie declared but was fighting the smile urging to get on her face. "So are we going to watch some movies or what?"

* * *

Three movies and two bags of popcorn later and Cassie started to feel the effects of being a couch potato. Her body was either cramping or falling asleep and from what she could tell, the other boys were the same way. Raising both hands over her head, she let out a yawn and sighed, the muscles in her limbs slowly waking up. It had been more then six hours since the guys arrival and she could tell Reid was better or he was good at hiding the anger, because he had been laughing and joking around with Tyler the minute they where together.

Getting to her feet, she brushed away the invisible dirt off her clothes then walked over and collapsed in between Caleb and Pogue, both of them laughing as Reid, being the jerk he was, jumped on top of her, earning a grunt and then screams for Tyler to aid her. "Get your bony ass off of me Reid!" He chuckled and bounced once more before getting up, and nodded in satisfaction. "I hate you, like a lot right now."

"Of course you do," He smirked. "I bet if it was Tyler, you wouldn't mind him being all over you." Pogue snorted while Caleb shook his head and both her and Tyler started to blush while avoiding each others gaze.

"REID!" The loud voice of his mom ran throughout the basement. "CAN YOU GUYS COME HELP OUT UP HERE?"

"Coming." He muttered. "Looks like another fun day just went down the drain."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so please take one minute to Review, it means a whole lot to me !

Sooo, I just want to let all my readers know that I have posted a new story and it would be really cool of you to go check it out. It's called **"My Heart and Soul" **and is a bout the Covenant and Faeries, which I know is different from this one but I would love for you to give it a chance.

**Here is the link:** .net/s/6250401/1/My_Heart_and_Soul


	25. The Perfect Christmas

**A/N: **OMG! People the time has come to take the next step in Cassie and Tyler's relationship. I know you might have been frustrated in the long wait but here it is. I hope I didn't rush into things but I felt that this was really his Christmas Present to her; the date and the questions. Tyler and her will be a little mushy in the next couple of chapters but hey, couples do that sometimes :) Enjoy and review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything from the Covenant.

**Summery: ** Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

_

* * *

_Cassie climbed out of the guest bed in a rush, her hands fumbling with the brush as she ran it through her hair several times before racing into the bathroom and brushing her teeth, not wanting to wake everyone up with bad breath. Once that was done, she glanced excitedly out the window and took in the snow covered yard, frost layered on the trees and large ice crystals hanging from the shed roof. It was perfect conditions for Christmas and hopefully she could convince the guys to go outside with her, maybe have a snowball fight. Her gaze flickered to the clock and she wondered how people like Pogue or Reid would take it when she barged into their room unannounced at 7:30 in the morning, over joyed by the days events. Today; a lot of things were happening. They had the Garwin family dinner with all the other families then the Christmas Part Meredith had planned and whatever else Reid had in store for them.

Pulling the door open, she padded down the hall, careful not to wake Joseph and Meredith then scurried off towards the den where she would most likely find the guys since last time she had checked-at 2 Am- they has still been down there, talking amongst themselves about random shit. Passing the kitchen, she slipped down the stairs and with a wicked grin, stopped at the sight of Tyler's body sprawled out on the ground, mouth open and hair disheveled. Pogue was half on the couch while Caleb and Reid had claimed the lazy boy chairs. In her mind, several things made her think. Who to wake up first? How cute Tyler looked and if she could get away with spilling cold water on Reid's head?

With a small chuckle, she went for the leader of their group first. He grunted softly as she pocked him in the chest then shot forward when she pinched his nose, brown eyes met her green ones and he inwardly sighed.

"Cassie?" He slurred. "What," Blinking he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the clock across the room. "Are you doing up so early?"

"Merry Christmas Caleb," She grinned. "Now get up and help me wake up Pogue and Tyler so we can all wake up Reid." Taking his hand, she tugged with all her might, earning chuckles from him when he didn't budge. "Get up." Pouting, she tilted her to further extend the puppy dog face and grinned with satisfaction when he rose, a yawn escaping his lips.

Caleb grabbed the pillow and whacked Pogue across the head and once they had him up, she bent down and touched Tyler's cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch. Ignoring the other two boys in the room, she moved forward and gently pressed her lips against his, and pulled back when his eyes shot open. "Good Morning Tyler, Merry Christmas."

"Hey." He whispered.

They four of them turned to Reid, who was snoring into the pillow, arms clutching the blanket to his body. Tapping her index finger against her bottom lip like he had done so many times, she skipped off towards the bar and returned with a small block of ice. Cassie took the materiel and drew it back enough for the ice to fit then dropping it down, she watched in amusement when he shouted a rather rude curse word and started to wiggle around, glaring at her when the half melted ice slipped onto the floor.

"You are so dead." Gasping, she grabbed onto Tyler's hand and hid behind him, her head resting against his shoulder. "Aww, come on Cass, I just want a hug."

"Aha, I ain't that dumb Kinky Bear."

"Fine then, deny my acts of love."

"_Acts of love?" Pogue snorted. "I'm sure that's exactly what you had in mind." He racked a hand though his hair then turned to Cassie. "Now, you going to explain to me why I am up so early?"_

"Well, it's sort of what I do." She said with a shrug. "I've done it since I was a little kid. Get up really early, wake up everyone in the house then make everyone breakfast, followed by opening presents and playing outside. I mean if you want you can go back to sleep. It was probably stupid of me to think you'd do it. Sorry."

Tyler wrapped an arm around her waist and flashed a smile. "I'm in."

"Yeah, me too." Caleb said and the others agreed_. _

Clapping her hands together, Cassie bounced up and down before giggling. "Well I better get started on the breakfast, I'm sure you all are hungry." Bounding up the stairs, she started to search through the cupboards, filling bowls with ingredients and cracking eggs into pans. The kitchen soon started to smell like bacon, eggs, pancakes and fruit. And by the time everything was ready, she was covered in flour, a little bit pancake batter and syrup.

Setting the last of the bowl on the oak table, she smiled to herself as she took in the wonderful food that had taken her an hour and a half to cook, from chopping fruit to frying up bacon, mostly everything that could be had for breakfast was on there. Her smile grew when the guys walked in, eyes wide in shock, followed closely by Meredith and Joseph Garwin. Motioning the parents to the end, she waited until everyone was seated before taking her spot beside Tyler.

"Darling, did you make all of this?" Meredith asked as she bit into a pancake. Nodding, Cassie ducked her head. "This is delicious, isn't it Joseph?"

Joseph looked up as if in shock that his wife was speaking to him, maybe surprised after what he had done to her the previous night but taking a bite, he nodded. "It is very good Cassie."

"Thank you."

They ate the food in calm silence, once and a while a sound would come from down the table, exclaiming their love for the food. Cassie wiped her face with the red cloth then pushing her chair back, grabbed the dirty plates and headed into the kitchen where she neatly placed them in the giant dish washer. Her tongue swept over her lips, removing the last of the strawberry juice and she leaned back against the counter, eyes closed and mind somewhere else.

"Baby Doll," Blinking, she arched en eyebrow as he stood in the doorway, one arm raised above his head to lean against the wall. "Get your ass upstairs and get dressed, we are going outside."

Cassie's grin couldn't have gotten bigger and in less then ten minutes, she had raced upstairs, changed into a pair of warm clothing, slipped on a pair of gloves and a beanie she had robbed from Reid's stash in his room. Returning to the main floor, she yanked open the front door and stepped out into the winter wonderland.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Her eyes swept over the surrounding area, taking in the fresh layer of snow that had yet to be disturbed, the small sparkles twinkling under the sun, large ice crystals that were so flawless, she could see right through them. Frost clung to the bare branches, weighing them down and the trees with the all-season leaves were covered in snow. Stepping forward, the sound of crunching snow under her boots, filled her ears.

"Is certainly is." Turning to find Tyler behind her, a blush crept over her cheeks when she noticed he was staring at her and not the yard.

"Tyler, I was talking about the scenery."

He grinned and pulled her into his arms, chin resting a top of head. "I wasn't." He uttered softly. A small sparrow flew over-head and chirped, followed closely by a whoop as the door swung open and all three boys piled out, ruining their moment.

Pogue waltzed off the porch and almost immediately after his foot left the wood, Caleb had him tackled to the ground, snow flying in the air as both boys rolled around, play fighting like little kids. The three on the porch, laughed in amusement at the childish acts from the eldest members of their group.

Cassie leaped onto the ground, checked to make sure her splash-pants were tucked into her boots before kneeling down and scooping up small balls of snow, eyes finding the target.

"You gonna put those down?" Her body froze at how near his voice was, hands touched her neck then hot breath was blown on her ear, making her shiver in delight. "Babe, put the snowballs down."_ Babe?_

Since when did he have a pet name for her? Closing her eyes, she counted down from ten while keeping her mind focused entirely on the cold air and when the number 1 flashed in her mind, she twirled around and slammed the snow in his face. He fell backwards coughing then growled and took off after her but she was already racing around the trees, over fallen branches and under low frost-covered leaves. "Cassie!" He called after her, the voice bouncing around so it enabled her to pinpoint his exact location. "Where are you?"

"Tyler!" She shouted. Silence followed. Breathing through her nose, she leaned her chest against the tree and focused on not moving. It was too quite, nothing in her line of vision moved. It was as if the woods were asleep. The trees were utterly calm and no woodland animals could be heard scampering around.

"_Gotcha!" Screaming, she pivoted around and whacked him on the arm, her heart racing like a humming bird on crack. _

"Holy shit! You scared the shit out of me." Flecks of snow lay peacefully in his brown hair, the blueness of his eyes standing out from the background of white. "You're doing it again."

"Am I?"

"Yes, now stop that." His face went serious, causing her to frown. "Never mind, do it again." He didn't do anything, just stared at her. "Tyler are you okay?"

"_Go to the dance with me?" He asked bluntly. Leaning forward, he placed a gently kiss to her lips. "Please Cassie."_

"_Yes." She whispered. "I'd love to." _

Taking her hand in his, he smiled; one so bright the it out-shined the sun. "Great." They stood their, in each others arms for several minutes, loving that there was no Reid to make a snide remark or Pogue, who at times like this did tease Tyler and Caleb did nothing or that sort, but it was just nice to be alone, undisturbed by all. "Cassie?"

"Hmm..."

"Can I take you on a date tonight?" The second surprise of the day, she thought.

"I'd like that." And she did. The thought of going out with Tyler gave her goosebumps of nervousness and she felt eager to get on with the day.

* * *

Hauling the bag of present down the hall, she shoved open the bedroom door of Reid's room and stepped inside where she dragged it into the center before collapsing on the chair next to Tyler, who's arm went around her shoulder. In the middle of the small group was wrapped gifts, each one with a label telling everyone who it was from-and- who it was to.

"Me first." Reid grinned. Pulling out four boxes, he tossed one at each of them and leaned back, eyes watching excitedly as they unwrapped the sure-to-be interesting gift. Pogue snorted as he held up a box with the words _'Ninja Master Prep'_ on it.

"You bought me a smoothie machine." The blond nodded, clearly satisfied with himself for coming up with such a gift. "Dude, I love it."

"Knew you would."

Caleb received a season pass to the basketball games in Boston while Tyler's eye nearly popped out if his skull at the sight of his present. Cassie peered over his shoulder and giggled at the little card sitting on her guy's lap.

"Really Reid?" Tyler's cheeks were flushed red as he glared at his best friend. "A three year subscription to the Play-Boy magazines?" Everyone burst out laughing while Reid simply grinned. "I love the movie choices by the way." A set of the Godfather and a few others.

"Your turn Baby Doll," Gulping, she glanced down at the rather large box wrapped in bright green wrapping paper. Opening it up, she peered inside at the Singing Machine Multi-function Karaoke System With iPod Docking. It was a large black box with many buttons and looked to be very high-tech. "Like it?"

"It's great Reid, thank you." Nodding, he reached behind him and puled out another small box, one delicately wrapped in pink paper. Her eyebrows arched when he motioned to a small card on tapped to the bottom. Pulling the top piece of paper off, she read it.

_Dear Cassie, _

_Merry Christmas is how I might normally start a card like this but I think I'm going to start by saying thanks. I mean for everything, such as being my friend, or not beating me up when I say things that I probably shouldn't say and especially for last night. You know, a lot of people say I'm a self-centered jerk who doesn't care for anyone but myself but I do care, you can see that. I care for my brothers and you and no matter what happens Cass, I'll be there for you because you'll always be my best friend so enough of the mushy shit, I want you to have this small gift as a token of my gratitude...you can use them to put on a show for Tyler or me maybe ;) Make good use of them!_

Smiling, she reached into the box, grasped the materiel in between her fingers and pulled back, revealing a pair of pink lace panties. "You...really?... REID!"

"I told you, he likes pink lace." Reid smirked.

And that was how it went. Each one took their turn handing out gifts, all of them wonderful and thoughtful and at last it was Cassie's turn. She wore the leather jacket Pogue had boughten her as she leaned back in her chair, watching as each boy tore apart the well packaged box to get at their gifts.

"Sweet!" Pogue grinned. "Thanks Cass." She found trouble while finding him a present, and since she knew nothing about bikes, it had come down to something like a set of something and when she passed it while walking down the aisle, she knew it was the one. He rotated the box, getting a better look at the paintball set, something she thought represented him well.

Caleb had made a stack of video games on the ground, each one brand new as in hardly been on the shelves very long. He had also been given a gift card to the main mall.

Tyler was wearing his present. A Casio WaveCeptor Atomic Watch which was just a really high-tech watch that she thought he might like. There was another present he needed to get but right now just wasn't the time.

Reid had also been difficult to buy for because there was so many things she could have boughten, like a poker set or she could have even made him something but while searching for Tyler's present, she had come across this hand-held TV that was one of the latest pieces of technology. Along with that, she had discovered a picture of them on Sarah's camera, one with her sticking out her tongue and him wiggling his eyebrows. The picture had been transferred and copied on a single plush pillow.

Knocking, the door opened and Meredith stuck her head in, a smile gracing her well aging face. "The parents are here everyone, dinner is ready." Cassie glanced over at the clock and couldn't believe half the day had already gone by, seems they had been outside longer then she thought. It was now 3 in the afternoon, a perfect time to eat since the party was sure to have food.

Looking over herself, she made sure she was presentable before taking Tyler's hand and walking down the hall where they descended the stairs and came to a halt in-front of the eldest members of the Covenant. She recognized Pogue's parents, Beatrice and Wayne and noticed Glenn standing next to a small women. Another women stood nest to Tyler's dad, her black hair elegantly curled and makeup applied until perfection. Caleb nodded at the other parents then gave a quick hug to the women, who she guessed would be his mother.

"That's Evelyn," Tyler whispered in her ear, "She is very sensitive about the topic of our powers so try not to bring it up." Cassie nodded, understanding. He led her over to his parents and gave each of them an awkward hug. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Cassie, Cass my mother Rosalind."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Simms." She smiled kindly, hoping to not make the wrong impression with his parents. Rosalind glanced at her son curiously then flashed a white-toothed smile, one of kindness and respect.

"Call me Rosalind please." Rosalind said. "It is nice to finally meet the girl our son talks about constantly." Her cheeks flared with embarrassment. "Don't worry, our son knows better then to introduce us to any girl who he wouldn't think we approve of."

"Mom." Tyler groaned.

"Hurry up so we can eat!" Reid hollered as he dashed into the dinning room. Caleb muttered something intelligible while Pogue snorted. Dinner was going to be interesting, but the only thing on her mind was her date.

* * *

"Come here." Tyler said softly. Cassie still in shock at what he had planned, slowly made her way over to him, the animals in front of her whinnying in greeting. They were beautiful and large, their sorrel skin radiated under the street side lamp and the white hairs surrounding their legs looked like stockings. Ropes and reigns covered the powerful animals, allowing them to do their job and haul the hand-made carriage around the snow-covered park. It was a perfect night, the sky was open and stars twinkled, the moon was full and as Cassie took his hand, she couldn't think of another place she wanted to be. He had picked the best possible date ever; a romantic carriage ride for two.

Settling into her seat, she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. Though it was cold outside, it felt as if she was immune to it, her whole body was radiating with heat. With a nod at the driver, the carriage lurched forward and the horses settled into a easy pace, plowing through heavy blankets of snow.

"Cassie," Meeting his gaze, she smiled. "Tell me something," She nodded, curious as to what he might want to know. "Why me? I mean why not Reid or someone else?"

She stifled a laugh, knowing exactly how to answer. "Tyler Simms," He blinked. "You don't get it do you? You're hot for starters, and I know you may think that the other guys get more attention but you attract girls too." He stayed quite as she went on. "You are really nice, but I can see it, that hint of mischief under there and I mean really, what girl wouldn't dream of having a guy like you. You are talented, sweet, amazingly calm and trustworthy. I would name a hell of a lot more but it would take to long. Did I mention you're hot." Leaning forward, she kissed him, leaving him breathless. "And to tell you the truth, Reid isn't my type of guy." Their next kiss was soft and slow but yet full of passion and emotion.

"Here." Pulling out a small box, he held it up to her, watching with those blue eyes as she unclasped the knotted bow and slowly lifted up the lid to reveal a small sterling heart-shaped necklace with her initials engraved on the back. One small birth-stone; ruby, connected the strings to the heart and dangling on the inside was a small charm. "I'll add a new charm each time we have a big anniversary."

"Are you trying to ask me something Mr. Simms?" Cassie questioned.

"Maybe, only if you'll say yes." Allowing him to clasp the necklace together, she nodded her head and leaned forward to kiss him. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

_A/N: Wow, people...only three more chapters left. It feels like a few weeks ago that I started this story and now I am almost done. I wanted to thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your fav and alert list, it means a heck of a lot! Please review and tell me what you think about the choice of date, the presents? The letter from Reid... I wanna know. Thanks!_

_P.S: The next chapter will be the other guys reactions and the party :D  
_


	26. Reactions and funny siutations

A/N: Read and Review! :) oh and read the author's note at the bottom for more information about the sequel!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Covenant at all!

Summery: Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

_December 25th- after their date_

Stumbling into the Garwin Manor, Cassie shrieked when he yanked her against him and was about to yell at him when his lips came crashing down on hers and yet again, she was pulled under his spell. Her mind began to spin and if it wasn't for his arms holding her up, she might have collapsed. Fighting back a moan, she clung to him as he kissed away all her worries of getting caught and just as she was about to pull away for breath, someone from behind cleared their throat causing them both to jump apart. Cassie stared nervously at Reid, who stood at the top of the stairs with one eyebrow arched and that stupid smirk planted on his face.

"Well look what we have here," He said, looking as smug as ever. The floor creaked behind him then Caleb and Pogue appeared, looking very confused.

"What's going on?" Pogue questioned.

"I just caught these two in a very intimate situation." Reid explained, earning looks from the two eldest boys.

"It was just kissing dumb-ass." Tyler sighed and raked a hand through his short hair. Cassie shrugged off her winter coat and placed it on the hanger then grasping Tyler's hand, pulled him up the stairs and stopped in front of the boys.

"So you two finally made it official huh?" Reid nodded and his gaze swept over her and landed on Tyler. "Just don't hurt her baby boy or I will personally beat your ass."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

_December 26th_

Cassie awoke the next morning with a smile, her fingers immediately touching the necklace dangling from the silver chain. As she laid there, memories from the previous night replayed in her head. The kiss, the question, the looks of curiosity she received from Reid when both her and Tyler entered the Garwin Manor, twenty minutes after the party had ended. It had been-what she could say- was by far the best night of her life. Sun peeked through the curtains, illuminating something in the corner. A red silk cloth had been draped over a large object and with a look of confusion, she rose from her comfy position and stalked over, finger gripping the soft materiel and in one swift motion, had it completely removed to reveal... found herself staring at a beautiful painting that clearly had to have been exaggerated. There was no way she looked like...that. Her green eyes stood out against the smooth complexion of her fair skin, small dabbles of brown where sprinkled across the bride of her nose and her lips looked full and soft. It was stunning and it left her breathless. Moving closer, she found a small note tapped to the back.

_Dear Cassie,_

_I wanted to surprise you with this, I know it's supposed to be shown in class but Mrs. Shepard let me take it home and let you be the first to see it. I hope you like it, everything you in front of you is exactly how I see you. _

Grinning, she folded the piece of paper and placed it inside her suit case before pulling out a small brown case and headed to Tyler's room which was across the hall from her. Opening the door, she tiptoed inside, placed the case on the dresser then with a giggle, jumped onto his bed, her hands shaking him awake.

"Ugh!" He grunted then with powerful hands, flipped them over so he was hovering over her, lips inches from her face. Blinking the sleep away, he stared down at her with surprise as if not expecting her to wake him up this way but hell, she was his girlfriend now which meant she could get away with this kinda stuff. Kissing him, Cassie smiled.

"Good morning," She greeted. "I really liked that present in my room." His mouth curved into a small smiled. "I mean, it was amazing, you have some talent Tyler."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, you're my muse." She felt her cheeks heat up. "So, you going to tell me why you're here...not that I mind."

"Well, actually." Pushing him off of her, she held up a finger and reached over to the dresser, grabbing the box and with an encouraging smile, placed it in his arms. "Open it." Tyler arched an eyebrow but did as told and sucked in a breath when he saw what was inside. She had been window shopping downtown and in one of the windows displaying all kinds of art sets, was a brown box full of high-priced drawing supplies such as sketching pencils, pastels, colored and blacks pencils. "Do you like it, I mean if they aren't what you want I can totally return them, I just thought you might like the, but -"

"Cassie," He spoke softly but it was enough to stop her rambling. "This is amazing, thank you."

"No problem." She sighed. "I'm just glad you like it."

* * *

_December 27th_

Racing into the den, Cassie passed a confused looking Caleb, a curious Pogue and leaped over the couch in time to watch the door open as Tyler marched in, blue eyes scanning the boys before landing on her. He narrowed his eyes and tried his best to look menacing but it wasn't him who had her shrinking away, it was the pissed off looking blond, who shoved Tyler aside and made a beeline towards her. As she moved farther away, the more he fought of a smirk. They both stopped as her back hit the wall and in seconds, he lunched as she dodged. Her small legs carried her-rather fast- over the couch and into the waiting arms over her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Caleb asked as he plopped down onto the couch. Taking a seat, she glanced at her best friend then giggled.

"She attacked me and Tyler." Reid answered. Snorting, Cassie rolled her eyes. "I mean, there I was minding my own business when this crazy girl comes out of nowhere and whacks me with a fly swatter."

"There was a fly." Cassie giggled again. "And he just landing on those boys and being the kind, innocent girl I am, well I had to act before it got away."

"And did you get this fly?" Pogue snickered.

"Oh yes I did."

* * *

_December 28th _

"Hey mom," Cassie said as she picked up the phone. It had been one hell of a week and it felt nice to finally sit down and talk, especially since she hadn't heard from her parents in a while. "How was your trip."

"It was wonderful," Heather replied with a laugh. "How was your Christmas, did you have fun staying with you friend?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. We usually stayed up late and watched movies," Cassie stated. "But I actually called to tell you something."

"What is it dear?"

"You remember Tyler right? The boy I really liked." She heard a noise of confirmation, tell her to continue. "Well, he asked me out."

"That's great, where did he take you?"

"On a carriage ride. It was amazing Mom, I was like speechless and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes so we're going to the dance together and I just can't believe it, I finally got a guy who respects me for who I am."

"I'm so glad Cassie, you deserve this." Heather said. "Well I better go before dinner starts to burn. I love you sweetie and call me soon."

"Will do Mom, love you."

* * *

**A/N: Soo those little snippets were kinds fails (in my opinion). I just didn't know how to do it because each time I tried to write it out, it just kept falling a part on me, maybe that's because I'm really excited to write the next chapter which BY THE WAY is technically the last chapter of the story since CH.28 is the epilogue.**

love cityoffire101


	27. New Years Eve

**A/N**: Read and Review! :) oh and **read the author's note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Covenant at all!

**Summery:** Cassie Delaney is attending Spencer Academy on a scholarship and is instantly taken under the wing of none other then Reid Garwin. Their friendship causes her to become friends with the other sons and as her feelings towards Tyler grows, she can't help but wonder it they're keeping something from her. Something huge.

* * *

Staring at the camera, I posed; my hands resting on my hips as I bent over to purse my lips as if blowing a kiss then released and straightened as the flash went off. That had been the tenth photo this night and we hadn't even left my dorm room yet. Facing the mirror, my reflection stared back at me, from my flat-ironed curls to the glimmering green shadow that surrounded my ever-green eyes. It had taken us over four hours to get ready, and that wasn't including out wonderful trip to the spa where we indulged in a massage and facials. My nails shone under the harsh light, having been painted on with perfection. I couldn't hardly believe it had been me standing before the mirror at first but now, as I stared at myself I could clearly point out the freckles and the small scar above my brow where, I had tumbled-face first- over a rake and whammed my head against a stupid pine-cone.

Taking a step back, my eyes skimmed over the many boxes of makeup and landed on my two friends as they huddled around the small device. Both looked gorgeous, their hair done in soft waves that accentuated their small faces. Kate had on a silk, plum dress that was sure to catch every guys attention but of course, she only wanted Pogue's. Sarah, on the other hand, had gone with a Iridescent Red bubble dresses, showing off her tiny legs and expensive necklace- a gift from her boyfriend.

I; in Kate's opinion had chosen a dress that screamed "Innocent"; I wore a ivory knee length dresses with a beaded bust and lace up back; I wanted something that would go well with the heart-shaped necklace and diamond studded pin in my hair. It was cute and pretty cheep, starting at only 129$. My metallic heels hadn't been more then fifty and all my other accessories had already been in my closet.

The timer leaning against the lock went off, allowing us to ready ourselves for the arrival of our boyfriends. Kate hooked the royal-purple earrings in her ears then dashed off to gather our coats from my fully loaded closet. Sarah flashed me a smile and I just stood there, not really sure what to do with myself. Voices filled my ears and all of the sudden my stomach turned and my heart started to go on over-load.

A knock and everything went silent, two knocks and we all rushed towards the door. Kate reached it first and pulling it open, threw herself at Pogue, who caught her easily and planted a soft kiss to her gloss covered lips. Sarah-being more calm- walked over to Caleb and allowed him to bring her into a hug. I frowned as my eyes came up empty handed and was about to demand the locations of my boyfriend when his voice floated from around the corner, followed closely by Reid's. The guys stepped aside as I passed and with an arched eyebrow, I stared at him as he came to a stop a little ways in front of me. He snapped at Reid, who merely smirked and fixed his tie.

"Ahem!" Both boys turned to face me and his eyes widened. "Hey there." To say he looked amazing was an understatement. He looked frigging H-O-T! Wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, his black belt held the white dress shirt in place and with a narrow tie, I couldn't have asked for a better looking date. His hair-just how I liked it- went un-spiked, falling freely in front of his deep, blue eyes.

"You look-" His voice trailed off, leaving to me believe he liked what he saw and with the hug and kiss he gave me, I was sure he did. "Amazing."

Grinning, my eyes trailed over him again before meeting his gaze. "And you look hot!" Reid snorted, making me turn to stare at my best friend. "Are you disagreeing with my Garwin?"

"Yes Delaney," He said with a lazy smirk. "Baby Boy looks more like...a...well...baby boy, I mean he didn't even wear a tux."

"So, it's not prom Reid, it's a New Years Eve Bash." I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands deeper into his pants pockets. "Where's your date?"

"I don't have one," He was smirking again, letting me know exactly what he had in mind. "And I'm okay with that because it gives me more options, see who I want to bring back to my dorm."

"EWW!" I muttered and with a shake of my head, grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him towards the others. "Let's go and party!"

* * *

The gymnasium had been transformed in to what I would call a 'Winter Wonderland'. The ceiling was covered in ivory lights and dangling hand-made snowflakes. The front part of the room had been cleared out for the dance floor which had ice-blue spotlights dancing around. At the back, tables upon tables filled the empty space. A red candle was placed in the center, surrounded by plates and crystal glasses. Music blared from the over sized speakers mounted on the walls and standing at the top of the podium situated near the dance floor was Provost Higgins.

I followed the gang around the tables and towards our seats which we had requested be together. Tyler, being the gentlemen he was, pulled out my chair and once we were seated and the teachers had ushered everyone to their respective spots, the Provost started to speak.

"Welcome to the New Years Eve Bash," He greeted with a kind smiled. "You are all here to have some fun, but not too much fun." I swear he was searching for Aaron and Reid solely as his eyes drifted over the silent crowd. "If you have anything to report, go see a teacher immediately but I'm hoping we have no problems. The count down shall begin at precisely 11:59 and our dance will end at 2." Once he had stepped down, we all turned to each other and grinned.

The music started up again, filling my ears and taking over my body. I followed the beat and categorized it as one hell of a dance song. Sarah opened up her silver, clutch purse, reached inside and pulled out her camera. She brought it up then hit the button, capturing a photo of Caleb drinking. He quickly grabbed the camera from her hands, examined the photo then chuckled.

She quickly re-took her precious device and started taking pictures of everyone, not caring if they weren't looking. As she focused on me, I pulled my two favorite boys closer and stuck out my tongue. I'm not sure how they reacted but when Sarah started to laugh, I was sure it must have been quite a photo.

"Guys I'm taking a video, say something!" She cried over the music.

"Sup?" Pogue nodded at the camera, trying very hard to look cool. Kate rolled her eyes, flicked back her hair and smiled, waving.

"Hey!"

Sarah turned to Reid, who winked and pointed to me and Kate since he was situated between us. "I'm having a great time, sitting in between two very fine women." I stifled a laugh. "Maybe, I'll even get lucky." This time, it was Pogue's turn to glare. He reached around his girlfriend and whacked Reid across the head. "I didn't mean with them dumb-ass, though I wouldn't mind."

"REID!" Me and Kate warned. He smirked and ignored the glares coming from our boyfriends. I took a sip of water and grinned as Sarah turned the camera on me.

"Hiiii," I greeted. "News Years in a few hours bitches!"

"So Tyler," Sarah asked, he arched an eyebrow and leaned forward. "How do you feel this year has been? Anything good happen to you?"

"This year has been amazing." He replied and grasped my hand under the table. "I got a girlfriend who I think is the best girl in the world and got straight A's!"

"You're such a girl." Reid snorted.

"Shut up man." Tyler grumbled.

Laughing, I turned to watch as the DJ announced he was going to change to a slow song. I waited for the song and smiled when the familiar melody filled my ears.

"You wanna dance?" He whispered. Nodding, I rose from my seat and followed him, weaving our way around tables and our fellow classmates. He pulled close as we came to a stop and with his arms wrapped securely around my waist, I leaned my head against his chest. His heart raced under my touch and my eyes fluttered closed, savoring this feeling that was consuming me.

"_Let me be your hero. Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?"_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight."  
_

His fingers brushed over my cheek, causing me to gaze up at him in wonder. Leaning forward, our lips touched and his forehead pressed against mine. We swayed, ignoring the curious stares and comments from the annoyed girls, who were probably upset that another 'Son of Ipswich' was off the market.

"_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here, tonight."_

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."  
_

Tyler's arm tightened and he leaned his chin atop my head. I was happy, excited, buzzing with over-whelming emotion. This is what I dreamed about as a little girl, going to a dance with a boy who could make me feel so much. His closeness sent my nerves into a frenzy and his touches; soft, caressing.

_"Oh, I just wanna hold you. I just wanna hold you, oh yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight."_

_"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain (I can be your hero, baby). And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away. An' I can be your hero."_

When the last note drifted and was replaced by a loud, uplifting beat, we pulled away and smiled. My smile grew even bigger as the gang joined us. Kate and Pogue moved together and not wanting to intrude on their intimate moment, I turned to face Reid.

"Having fun?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's good." And then, catching me off guard, he yanked me into his arms and hugged me. Maybe tonight was causing him to be affectionate because he hardly ever hugged me in public, it was usually just the guys. His lips touched by forehead and as he back off, he smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," I murmured. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"1 minute till midnight!" Someone called out. Flashing across the screen was two black numbers, descending quickly. I raced around the people, excusing myself as best I could. Quickening my pace, I caught sight of Kate and Pogue, and Sarah and Caleb. Reid was dancing with some red head, his hands moving lower and lower by the second. I paused, groaned at his actions then continued on my search for Tyler. Even with my heels, I still couldn't see over the others and with a frustrated sigh, I cursed.

"There you are..." Turning, my arms wrapped around his neck, my lips crashing onto his and I inwardly counted down. He held me, fingers playing with the strands of excess hair.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

We pulled a part, our heads resting together as we controlled on fixing our breathing. He tipped back my chin, ran a thumb over my cheek and smiled. "Happy New Years babe." There it was again, that nickname but I wasn't going to yell, in fact I kind of liked it. The way he said it, and knowing it was meant for only me made my stomach flip. Taking a hold of his shirt collar, I drew him closer for another kiss, completely ignoring the chaotic scene around us. All that mattered was us; me and him.

* * *

** A/N:** My fellow readers, I must say it has been a wonderful ride. I love writing and knowing that you guys love what I write makes me very happy. This is the **LAST CHAPTER** of the story since the next one is the** EPILOGUE.** I will be posting that shortly if I get some **reviews! **I was sad when I noticed 167 people read the last chapter but only 3 reviewed.

Soooo... please review. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I really would like to know. How did you like the story? Did I keep everyone in character? Do you like Cassie and Tyler together? Are you excited for the sequel. LET ME KNOW!

XOXOX, love cityoffire101


	28. Epilogue

**A/N:** Here it is, the final chapter or as I like to say the epilogue.___ This chapter is in First Person's P.O.V_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Covenant.

* * *

_Cassie_

Exiting the bathroom, I jumped onto the bed and wiggled until I found a comfortable spot beside him; the boy that made me smile by just being around, the one who caused my heart to flutter when he kissed me. He pulled me closer, letting his body heat warm me up as we watched the TV. I touched my necklace that dangled from the silver chain, a reminder of the best date I could ever imagine and smiled against his chest, loving the way his fingers played with the ends of my hair. My life had been one hell of a roller-coaster, going from amazing to awful then when I arrived here, I had expected it to improve a little but nothing like this. I hadn't expected to be rescued by a guy who I would soon call my best friend or that I would meet someone that made me feel something new and amazing. I never would have guest that supernatural things existed until I actually saw it, or in my case, experienced it. My life was definitely like a roller-coaster but in the end it came to a stop at the exact place I wanted it to. I was happy, for once in my life I felt as though nothing could bring me down. With friends that supported me and loved me and a boyfriend that respected me, well let's just say that my new start was a good one.

* * *

_Tyler_

I didn't know what she was thinking about as she stared off into space but I could tell it was a good thought because every once and a while she would smile to herself or bite her bottom lip. I looked down at her then up at the TV, thinking about how things might have turned out if she hadn't become friends with Reid, because if he hadn't introduced us, well I don't know if I would have had the courage to go and talk with her. My fingers twirled the brown locks around and a smile fought onto my lips as she snuggled closer, her head resting a top of my chest.

She was everything I could of wanted in a girl, truth was I had only ever dated three other girls but I was sure only one counted. Courtney Fisher was my first girlfriend at the age of 9. Lesley Roy had been my second but we had last all of two days and last had been Ali Crown, things between us just hadn't worked and then she moved away a year ago, all of them had been something special or that's what I thought but now that I had Cassie, all of them could never compare to how she made me feel. It was like setting off a bomb when she kissed me, I just never wanted to stop and she was different then the others; calm, easy-going, loyal and sweet.

Glancing back down at her, I took in the pink tinge in her lips, the soft green that was mixed in with the emerald green to create her pine-green eyes that always seemed to find mine. Her freckles where almost invisible in the dim light and as my gaze traveled down to her neck, I stopped at the necklace with her birthstone placed in the small charm. I had to thank Caleb for the great date idea, we had been walking, me talking about Cassie and him listing then all of the sudden, he had just said "take her on one of those carriage rides," and that was that. The necklace idea had been more my idea, with a little help from my mother. Next date I hoped to bring her over to my house, maybe cook dinner. But until then I was going to keep surprising her with little gifts, ones that others would think had no meaning but to us it did.

* * *

_Reid_

I strolled down the hallways, putting more and more space between me and Cassie's room where I had just been a few minutes ago. From where I had been sitting, I could tell she had wanted alone time with her new boyfriend, a relationship I approved of. If there was any guy she should be with, it would be baby boy, not only because he wouldn't try anything without her permission but because they are like each others other half. The way they look at each other makes me sick sometimes, maybe it's because I've never been one for public affection, okay so that's not true. I was once just like Tyler; head over heels in love but then it took a turn for the worst, much like Cassie's old relationship. The girl; Lola, had dumped me in front of a whole bunch of people then a few days later had moved away, to where? I have no idea and I'm okay with that. From then on, well let's just say I think a quick fling is better, why?

Because I don't have to purchase presents on anniversary's and birthdays and I'm not forced to check up with her. I could do what I want, when I want. Nobody was there to slap me over the head when I checked out a girl and instead of just one girl, I could have as many as I wanted. Cassie had told me once or twice that when I found the one, I would know...like that was ever going to happen.

Coming to a stop in front of the doors, I pushed them open and exited the school, the cold January winds surrounding me. My eyes swept over the large yard then landed on the parking lot and I wondered how mad Tyler would be if I borrowed his Hummer for a few hours, maybe stop at Nicky's and grab some food.

As I started over, something caught my eye. Stopping, I watched silently as a red Mazda6 pulled into the parking lot and parked. The driver took a few seconds and then the door swung open and instead of a guy like I thought it would be, a girl appeared. She brushed her blond bangs from her face, blinked and reached down to brush away the snow from her black converse which had the guys from 'Super Mario Bros on it. I titled my head to get a better look and took notice that she was taller then Cassie but a little shorter then Kate, her black coat hugged her body, showing that she wasn't as skinny as Sarah but she wasn't fat. She stood back up, reached into her pocket and puled out a small cell phone and pressing a few buttons, lifted it to her mouth and started to speak. Her lips moved quickly and in no time, she had the small electronic shoved back into her pocket.

I watched as she moved to the trunk but wasn't prepared for her to stumble, her feet fell from underneath her and she landed on her butt. Stifling a laugh, I made a move to go and help her but she was quickly back on her feet, the red tint of blush creeping up her neck and stopping at her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed and she mumbled something and when they opened, they where staring right at me. I couldn't make out the color and she was gone to quickly for me to call her back. Who was this mysterious girl? I thought as I started towards the Hummer. Opening the door, I climbed in and with a quick change of eye color, the gas-guzzling car roared to life. The girl's face still danced around my mind and as I drove farther away from the school, I promised myself that I would find out just who she was.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to say thanks to everyone who read this story and added it to their favorite and Alert list. I mean, I never expected such feedback. So please to everyone who had read this,** review**! I want to know exactly what you thought of this story, just even drop a review saying "HI". I love hearing from my readers and I am going to respond to all my reviews.

Thanks you ALL soo much! :D

love, cityoffire101


End file.
